


Nox, Whisper of Ark'ay

by Eir_rose39



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Arkay - Freeform, Developing Friendships, Dragonborn (Elder Scrolls), Escape, Gen, Hunters & Hunting, Thalmor (Elder Scrolls) - Freeform, prison break - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 74,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eir_rose39/pseuds/Eir_rose39
Summary: Nox is more than a simple Breton priestess of Arkay, God of Life and Death. She is a Whisper of Ark'ay, a faction of undead hunters, and she seeks for the most valuable gem in Mundus- the soul gem that holds her father's soul.  Her adventures have led her away from her Cyrodiilic Whisper masters to the cold and ruins-filled Skyrim, but events have led her to being betrayed by a certain blue khajiit and nearly forgotten in an abandoned prison.  We start with her attempts to escape, and making an unlikely friend in an unlikely place.
Comments: 38
Kudos: 31





	1. Waking up

**Author's Note:**

> Nox is a fictional character of my creation, based on a Dragonborn creation for the Elder Scrolls V- Skyrim. Kaidan is a modded follower created by livtempleton and can be found on Nexus. Skyrim and all related factors are the creation of Bethesda and related respective owners.
> 
> This is my first attempt at fanfiction work. Criticism is appreciated, but please be kind about it! ^_^

Nox began to shiver. Of course dungeons were never meant to be comfortable, but the dripping water and stone walls were especially drafty. Her head pulsed painfully where she had been shot in the head, and her stomach let out a needy growl, having had little more than dripping water from the ceiling for the last two days. Nox could feel her breathing stagger as she waited for her jailor to return.

_Remember your training._ Nox closed her eyes and slowed her breathing until she could barely hear herself. She stood straight, back to the cold stone wall, her prison door to her left. A slight breeze slipped through the metal bars and wisped around her feet, telling her someone had opened the main door. She stayed as still as the dead next to the main door, just out of eyesight to anyone looking in.

Footsteps tapped along the ground towards her jail cell. “Huh?”

Nox’s blue eyes snapped open. Her jailor was here.

“Prisoner! Damned girl…” a metal key slipped into the lock and the door swung open. The Thalmor stepped through and barely had time to register his dagger had been stolen before it sliced his throat.

Nox let the body fall forward and waited to see if he moved. Sure she had struck true, she checked the hallway for anyone following, then sighed. If nothing else, she was out of her cell. All she needed now was her gear and she could take off.

The Breton girl reached down and removed the dagger’s sheath, wrapping the belt around her waist. She couldn’t wait to get her robes back on and out of these filthy rags. Down the hallway were steps leading outside, just past a few empty cells. If she was careful, she could look around for her stuff and be out in ten minutes. After that, back on her necro-hunting trail. And between then and now, a hot meal. Her stomach growled approvingly.

Nox began stepping towards the main door but froze at the sound of a man groaning in one of the cells. She had forgotten all about him. _Damn._ Looking ahead Nox could see that her gear was likely not anywhere here, which meant she would have to cross the cells anyway. 

Which meant likely meeting her fellow prisoner friend. She weighed her options in her head.

_He may be dangerous, but there is no way around that. You could run into this unknown country and hope to start over, or you can try to be friendly and make an ally. Either way, the sooner you get this over with the sooner you can get some horker stew at an inn._

Guided by her hunger she turned and stepped up to the cell. All she knew about the guy was he was being questioned by the Thalmor and he took quite a beating the night she had been brought in, but her memory was faulty of whatever they were asking for. She could see between the bars he was a big man, even hunched in his shackles, and despite his many wounds he was still full of energy. His hair hung long off his shoulders, and Nox was surprised to see it was as dark as her own hair, if not moreso. 

Nox went to open his cell door and found it locked. _That’s no good._ She looked at the dead Thalmor, who was now resting eternally in his own blood, and found his key. She did not want to resort to lockpicking if she did not have to. She was glad to find the key unlocked his cell door as well.

“Who’s there?”

Nox jumped- this prisoner’s voice had caught her by surprise. She snuck through the door and closed it behind her before approaching the man. 

“When I get out of here, I’ll kill you all myself-”

“Easy,” Nox whispered. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

The man looked up at her, and she was surprised to see his eyes were red. He seemed confused by her. “Who are you?”

“Someone looking to escape. Do you know where they keep items?” 

“Upstairs,” he said, nodding off to the right where a stairway was. “I can help you out if you release me.”

Nox eyed him warily. She was clever and quick, but even wounded he seemed strong enough to beat her in a fight. Letting him go seemed unwise, but his muscle could help kill any other enemies. 

Nox knelt down in front of him, getting eye to eye. “I have somewhere to be, and ideally, I’d like to go with my gear. I’ll let you go and even heal you, but I get first pick of the stuff.”

“Fine by me, as long as you don’t take my sword or armor. Not like you could wear it and walk anyway,” he mumbled as Nox undid his shackles. He dropped to the floor and Nox was surprised to see he had even more open wounds along his back.

“Arkay, what did they do to you?” Nox knelt beside him as the man rubbed his wrists. She hovered her hands over him. “Hold still.”

A soft glow appeared from her hands and began stitching his injuries closed. Despite the gentle magic she could tell the man was stiff, almost afraid. As he healed she found he already bore many deep scars. 

“Are you a mage?” he asked, not hiding his suspicious tone.

“I’m a priestess of Arkay. This kind of thing comes with the job.”

“Never met a mortician who heals before.”

“First time for everything. My name’s Nox by the way.” She stood and extended her hand.

“Kaidan.” He took her hand but stood on his own, which was good- she would have likely fallen on him. “Shall we go kill that Thalmor bastard?”

Nox handed him her dagger. “Yes. Let us go.”


	2. The Journey Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nox prepares to get back on the road and get her Whisper updates in Falkreath, but Kaidan insists on coming along. Conversation reveals things about both of them, and adventure is just one encounter away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nox is a fictional character of my creation, based on a Dragonborn creation for the Elder Scrolls V- Skyrim. Kaidan is a modded follower created by livtempleton and can be found on Nexus. Skyrim and all related factors are the creation of Bethesda and related respective owners.

With one final twist Nox had finished braiding her hair. It felt so good to be back in her usual attire. A quick adjustment of her hood and Nox was ready to finally leave this abandoned prison.

She turned to leave the small room and saw the dead Thalmor on the floor. She had forgotten about him, admittedly. Kaidan had done a real number on him- Nox didn’t even need to use her magic. 

Her amulet of Arkay hung heavily on her neck and she sighed. She had no love for the Thalmor, but he was dead now. His soul deserved as much protection as any man’s. Clutching her amulet, Nox held a hand over his body.

“Arkay protect thine soul as you go on to afterlifes we cannot fathom, and may your remains be consecrated against the evils of undeath and influence of Daedra. Rest and continue into the cycle of-”

“Are you ready?!” Kaidan bellowed from the nearby hallway, causing Nox to grimace. She quickly finished,

“...into the cycle of life and death, and may the knowledge of your soul be welcomed gladly into his Halls.” 

“I’m coming back in,” Kaidan said, stepping around the corner. Nox had to admit she was impressed- he wore his armor well, which was a feat in and of itself. She had embarrassed herself trying to hand him his breastplate and barely being able to lift it. He wore it like it was a second skin. 

“I thought you were a priestess,” Kaidan continued. “You look like a shadow.”

Nox looked down at herself. She wore loose black pants and a long black top, which bore long sleeves that wrapped around her middle finger. Her upper body would be more formed except for her scarf, also black, which ended as a hood along hanging off her back. Kaidan’s words didn’t surprise her- she was meant to look like a shadow.

Not that he needed to know that part yet.

“I just haven’t put on my vestment. Anyway, why are you still around?”

“Cause I was waiting for you.”

“I mean, I got that. But why?”

Kaidan shrugged. “You helped me, figure I should at least try to return the favor. Where are you headed to?”

“Ummm…” Nox thought for a moment. “Falkreath.”

“Falkreath?”

“Yes, Falkreath. I, uh, have family there.”

“Gonna head North then?” Kaidan asked.

“Yes, just going to go straight there.” Nox was growing slightly annoyed but trying to take mental notes. She wasn’t from Skyrim after all and had no idea where Falkreath was from here.

“Then I should go with you because you’ll get horribly lost.”

Nox looked at him incredulously. “I can figure out where North is Kaidan!”

“I’m sure you can. But Falkreath is south of here.” Kaidan grinned and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms.

Nox felt her face go red. “..Oh.”

“Look,” Kaidan said. “I don’t care what your business is, but it’s clear you don’t know where you’re going, or at least how to get to where you want to go. I’d like to repay you for the help, so if you’ll let me, I can escort you there. After that we don’t ever have to see each other again.”

Nox weighed the idea in her mind. He was right, she was directionless in Skyrim, and even if she could find the path, its dangers were not well known to her. Kaidan seemed strong- no, he was strong, and the Thalmor on the ground proved it. If nothing else, she could use her magic to spook him and run if he tried anything.

“...Alright,” Nox gave in. “Take me to Falkreath. How far is it?”

“About two days walking. We can stop in Ivarstead for the night if we walk fast.”

Nox shouldered her bag and gave one last blue-eyed glare to the dead Thalmor. “Let’s get on with it then.”

\---

“Can I ask you something?” 

Nox broke the hours-long silence. Save for finding the path from the abandoned prison and fighting off an aggressive skeever, the two hadn’t had much to say to each other. 

“You just did,” was Kaidan’s reply.

“A keen observation! But seriously.”

“Go on then.”

“Why were you in the prison?” Nox turned and started walking backwards to see Kaidan’s face. She debated if she had released a stone golem with how hard he was to read.

“Dunno really. Probably has something to do with the runes on my sword.”

Nox glanced at the hilt. She hadn’t seen them earlier, but it was undeniable that there was a strange language on them. “Do you know what they mean?”

“No clue. But it caught their attention and I wasn’t about to hand it over, so I got hauled off.”

“I’ve not seen many Thalmor, but it’s hard to imagine any of them being able to take you on and winning that battle.”

“They cheated and used magic,” Kaidan grimaced. 

“Oh. That would do it.” Nox turned to face the road once more. “Do you not like magic?”

“You know, for someone so insistent on traveling alone earlier, you ask a lot of questions,” Kaidan raised an eyebrow at her.

“No one ever tell you it’s not safe to travel with strangers? If I get to know you, then you’re not a stranger!” Nox smiled at her own logic. 

“Then tell me about that scar on your face,” Kaidan asked back.

Nox’s smile fell. She thought back to when she got the scar, pinned under two necromancers while her father’s soul screamed as it was ripped from his body. She barely felt the lightning as it struck the bridge of her nose and crawled down her left cheek back then. 

“Lightning magic,” was all she muttered.

Kaidan didn’t seem to accept the simple answer. “Lightning magic doesn’t just ‘happen,’ you know?”

“You’re right. It was necromancers.”

“They didn’t like you being a priestess of Arkay?”

“It was before I became a priestess.”

“When did it happen?”

“You haven’t answered my question,” Nox replied.

“You’re right. But the questions need to wait, I hear bandits ahead.”

Nox looked ahead and didn’t see anything, but she heard what Kaidan was hearing. Up ahead off the road she could hear some rowdy people shouting and laughing, and after a moment the two of them saw smoke rising. 

“Campfire smoke, and they’re likely drunk,” Kaidan whispered. 

“Drunk so early in the day?” Nox whispered back, surprised. “It’s barely two in the afternoon!”

“They’re usually drunk or high off skooma when not expecting people on the roads.” Kaidan and Nox stepped off the path crouching low and shuffled towards the bandit camp.

Peeking through the brush they spotted four bandits around a small fire. Two were yelling incoherently at each other while trying to open a chest, one was getting the fire going, and the fourth was tending to a beautiful chestnut horse. 

“They’re a lively lot aren’t they. By Zenithar, get a trade,” Kaidan muttered angrily. 

“That horse could help us travel to Falkreath quickly though,” Nox observed. 

“No problem of mine to rid the world of a few more bandits. Should we just charge in?”

“I have an idea.” Nox gave a sly smile. “Care to see what this shadow can do?”


	3. Shadow and Steel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way to Falkreath Kaidan and Nox find a faster means of travel (a horse) but it is kept by bandits. Nox demonstrates her ability to step lightly and even the odds, but a misstep and a word spoken too soon forces Nox to rely on her instincts and decide if she will trust Kaidan.

Nox crept behind foliage and disappeared from view. Nearby, Kaidan waited for a signal. Just a short distance away was the horse she and Kaidan planned to ride to Falkreath tied to a tree. If she could help it, she did not want to have Kaidan fight. If she was going to be pursuing her Papa's soul, she would rather not depend on others.

Her blue eyes surveyed her four targets. The smell of vegetable soup and excessive drinking reached her nose through her mask. Two of the bandits were busy bashing at a chest they’d been trying to open, getting more belligerent with each unsuccessful strike. One was stirring the pot of soup, having finally gotten the fire going, and the last one laid in a tent, apparently tired from banditry. He would be Nox’s first target, since his head was exposed on the other side of his tent and he likely wouldn’t make noise. If Nox was silent enough, she wouldn’t alert anyone and could take out the soup stirrer before the other two had time to figure out what was happening. 

Plan in mind, Nox slinked to the sleeping bandit. She watched his breathing and heard him begin to snore. He looked to be forty, and up close he smelled worse, like he hadn’t bathed in weeks. Nox held her breath and unsheathed her dagger.

Her mentor Corilus spoke in her mind. _Minimize the sound._

In a swift motion, Nox wrapped a hand around his mouth, using her thumb to hold his chin closed, and slit his throat deeply. Blood instantly poured from it and filled his sleeping spot, but he didn’t gurgle his last breaths. He died silent and in less time than it took Nox to exhale. 

“Arkay guide you,” she whispered before releasing his mouth. It was a reflex by now to say it when she killed. It was not often she killed the living, and never her first choice unless it was a necromancer. 

Nox peeked through the tent openings and saw the soup stirrer was still in her spot. She was lean, maybe not yet twenty, her hands shaking and her eyes sunken. Every so often she would yell at the chest openers, her voice hoarse and shrill at the same time. She sounded on the verge of tears when she spoke. Guilt crept up Nox’s ribs as she realized the girl was possibly a skooma addict, or addicted to something at least. Nox hated to see bandits like her, because she wanted so badly to help them. It was not long ago that Nox almost followed the same path.

_You’re not here for them. You’re here for Papa. Remember that._

Nox stepped around the tent and slowly approached the woman. With a twist of her fingers Nox produced shadow around her, blurring her image. Any cracks her steps caused on twigs were hidden by the fire. The woman was two steps away when she looked up to yell at the other two bandits again.

“Toldja to open it before you hit the damn drink!” She tossed her stirring stick down and started stomping over towards the other two. Nox’s heart skipped faster. 

Breaking her stealth, Nox grabbed the girl from behind and wrapped her mouth the same way she had to the sleeping bandit. The girl’s throat was slit and blood poured out violently, splashing crimson drops on the other two bandits. 

“What the-” one of them slurred before realizing what had gotten all over his iron armor. He turned quickly and pulled out his greatsword, his furs-covered partner doing the same with a longsword. Nox had no time to run and dropped her kill, holding her dagger in a defensive way as she stepped back, putting the fire between her and them.

“Lookit what we have here…” the greatsword wielder grinned. Nox realized she was trapped, as both could cross the sides of the fireplace and flank her in an instant. “Thinkin she can sneak up on us? We’re goin to have a lot of fun stringing you up by your intestines…”

“Kaidan!” Nox yelled out before kicking the boiling pot of soup at the two, which splashed all over the longsword wielding bandit. He screamed and recoiled, but Nox barely had time to notice before she ducked out of the way as the greatsword came down on her. It missed her but struck the fire, causing sparks to fly.

“Damned BITCH!” the iron-armored bandit roared as he stumbled around the flames, his sword starting to glow lightly from the heat it had just been immersed in. Nox prepared to cast a spell when the bandit’s head came off in one clean swipe. Kaidan appeared behind his dropping body, his sword now sporting blood. Kaidan moved remarkably fast as he took no time before striking down on the longsword bandit. In less than five seconds he had slain two bandits. Nox wasn’t sure if she should be afraid or amazed.

“Stay down,” Kaidan growled at their corpses. He walked over to Nox and held out his hand. She took it and was practically dragged up to her feet. Nox pulled her mask down and looked at Kaidan’s kills. “By Arkay. You move fast in that armor,” she said.

He laughed. “And you’re definitely a shadow. I didn’t see you until you popped out at the girl.” He glanced at the other bandit she had killed, who was sleeping in a pool of blood now. “You’re scary.”

“ _I’m_ scary?” Nox scoffed as she headed over to the battered chest. “You would make giants run with how powerful you are!” she said over her shoulder, trying to hide the tremble in her voice. Seeing the greatsword come down on her had shaken her a bit. Nox’s hands trembled a bit as she investigated the chest, the adrenaline coming down as quick as it came. 

Kaidan started wiping his blade off on the furs of one of the bandits. “You sure you’re not some Dark Brotherhood assassin? You killed quick-”

“If you want me to remain with you you’ll never associate me with the Dark Brotherhood again,” Nox growled as she jiggled the lock. It was loose, one or two good hits would have gotten it open. “Whispers do not send souls to the void.”

“Whispers?”

Nox froze, realizing what she had just said. There was a pregnant pause. 

“What are you, Nox?” Kaidan’s voice dripped suspicion. 

Nox balanced on her heels for a second. Was it worth hiding this from him? Knowledge of a Whisper in Skyrim, if it got back to the wrong people, would be worth twice her weight in gold and easily endanger her or other Whispers. Yet, so far, Kaidan was the only ally she had made here, and Skyrim was dangerous and unknown. Would he even know who to sell her out to?

Nox closed her eyes and her hand rose to her scar. Her real goal rested on her heart. She couldn’t hide forever.

“I’ll tell you,” she finally said. Nox stood up and faced Kaidan, whose eyes were narrowed at her. “I’ll start by saying I haven’t lied to you so far,” Nox began, “but I have omitted a lot of truths.”

She sat down on the chest, arms crossed. Kaidan remained standing, weapon out. “I am, technically, a priestess of Arkay. But I’m not some mortician or midwife like you may expect. I’m part of a unique faction called the Whispers of Ark’ay.”

“Never heard of them,” Kaidan said.

“You were never supposed to. If you did it was because you were a necromancer and we were hunting you down. Our existence is to hunt the things that lurk in the darkness and destroy them- the things you fear in the dark, fear us.”

“I thought that was more of a Stendarr thing.”

“Whispers may hunt daedra but our focus is anything that would destroy or corrupt the souls of the dead. We follow the tenets of the God of Life and Death, but we give our lives to the service of destroying his enemies. That’s why I know how to be stealthy and how I know the healing magic I used on you in the prison. It’s all part of the training I had after...” Nox faltered.

“After whatever scarred you,” Kaidan pieced together. Nox nodded. “I think I get it now.”

There was another pause before Nox continued. “We aren’t normally in Skyrim, but we had some word about restless undead in the crypts around here. They sent me to investigate. That’s my real mission in Falkreath. I’m supposed to receive instructions there.”

“How did you end up so far north if you’re not from here?” Kaidan sheathed his sword.

“I was doing some mercenary kind of work with a partner to get some gold, but he shot me in the head and knocked me out.” 

“You were shot. In the head. And you’re alive?” Kaidan raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, I don’t know how I survived either.” The side of Nox’s head stung at the memory. It felt long ago but it was realistically just a few days before. “I woke up in that cell.”

Kaidan took a moment to ponder her words before he walked over to the horse tied to a tree just a bit away. Nox had almost forgotten about it- it was the whole reason she had snuck in like she had. She watched him over her shoulder, arms still crossed like she was trying to hug herself. Her mind was racing on what to do if he just took off, but to her relief, he came back, horse in tow.

“Well, Nox the Whisper, I don’t know why you have come to Skyrim, but I think we can help each other. I’m looking for something here too. I want to know what the runes on my sword mean, what my history really is. But I haven’t got a damned clue where to look. If you’d like, I can help you figure out any undead problems, and you can help me figure out what my sword is trying to say. No one has to know why we’re working together but us.”

Nox stared at Kaidan for a second, letting his words sink in. “You don’t mind crypt diving, facing undead horrors…?”

Kaidan looked back at the bandit he had decapitated as his answer.

“Fair enough,” Nox said as she stood up and extended her hand. “Partners?”

Kaidan grasped it tight. “Partners.”

“Wonderful,” Nox smiled. “Now why don’t you work on this chest while I do rites on these bandits...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nox is a fictional character of my creation, based on a Dragonborn creation for the Elder Scrolls V- Skyrim. Kaidan is a modded follower created by livtempleton and can be found on Nexus. Skyrim and all related factors are the creation of Bethesda and related respective owners.


	4. Fire and Falkreath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time since coming to Skyrim Nox develops a sense of safety with her new travel partner Kaidan, only to find there are worse things than Bandits and Thalmor as they arrive at an execution in Helgen.

“...and may your souls find safe peace to the Dreamsleeve and to worlds we cannot fathom.”

Nox stood up, having finished her blessing. The four bandits had been properly consecrated- as well as she could in the woods anyway- and she felt satisfied to leave them behind now. Nox would have preferred a burial, or even better, cremation, but time was not on her side.

The priestess walked from their bodies over to Kaidan, who was preparing the horse. “Anything good in the chest?” she asked.

“Not much, honestly. Mostly potions that got broken. But there were a couple healing potions that survived, and I already divided the gold between us,” he replied, nodding his head to a small pile in the grass nearby. 

“Thanks.” Nox went over and collected her pile of the gold (about thirty six pieces) and her healing potion when she saw something else.

“There was a book in there?” she asked, holding up a soggy tome. 

“Oh yeah, there was.”

“Do you not want it?”

“Nah. If you want it, it’s all yours.”

Nox flipped the pages open. It had been soaked, but the pages were mostly intact. She was surprised to see it had symbols and magical writing inside- it was possibly a spell book. 

“Think I’ll keep it for now,” she said. She packed it carefully in her bag so it wouldn’t make her other materials wet. Nox had come to Skyrim with the essentials, including a journal turned into a notebook that she wouldn’t want that to be ruined. With her gold in her pouch and her potion secured in the correct pocket, Nox finally stood up and shouldered her bag.

“Ready to go?” Kaidan asked.

Nox turned and saw he was already mounted on the horse. It occurred to her then how close the two were going to be to each sitting together. Kaidan took up a lot of room already. 

“I’m ready, but can the horse handle us both?”

“Course it can. Skyrim horses are sturdy, and this one was for carrying heavy cargo.”

“You can tell that from looking at a horse?”

“No, but the empty saddlebags all around it said enough.” Kaidan extended his hand to her. “Front or back?”

Nox hesitated. “What?”

“Do you want to sit in front of me or behind me?”

Nox felt blush creeping over her face. She wasn’t used to being physically close to someone else, or horse riding. Both made her nervous. “I-I don’t have a preference,” she stammered.

“Alright, front it is.” Kaidan offered his hand again, expecting her to take it.

“Wait! Why am I in front?”

“Do you want to be behind me?”

“I mean… no?”

“Then front it is, now come on, it’s getting late.”

“But why do you want me in front?”

Kaidan slumped in frustration. “If we’re going to be partners you need to learn to trust a bit better, girl. If you rode behind me you’d have to hold on to my armor, which isn’t comfortable for either of us, and if we get ambushed from behind you’d be exposed. Robes don’t deflect arrows like my plate does. Up front I can at least protect you better. Now, can we finally get going?”

Nox couldn’t argue with his logic and sheepishly took his hand. With his help she managed to slip in front of Kaidan. As she leaned against his armored chest his arms appeared at her sides, taking the reins.

“Besides,” Kaidan whispered in a mischievous tone, “now you can’t do a sneak attack on me, you little shadow.”

Nox turned to protest but Kaidan snapped the reins and the horse took off in a gallop down the road. Kaidan laughed as Nox let out a less-than-intimidating “Eep!” 

After the initial shock of going full speed settled in, Nox found herself enjoying the ride. With the weight of wondering where she was going or if she was safe removed, she got to see Skyrim for the first time in its true beauty. The scent of birch and conifer trees filled her nose and the air was clear. Her inner novice was glad for it, after her bad run with Bone Lung last year. Birds chirped and rabbits darted out of their path, making Nox smile. 

What stood out the most was the color. Nox was so used to crypts and darkness that the colors of Skyrim filled her soul. The grey and snowy mountains contrasted the green of wild grass, which was speckled with flowers of all colors. The natural beauty of it all seemed to go on forever, and Nox had to resist the urge to stop and stare for a while.

It wasn’t long, however, before Nox found herself nodding off. She hadn’t rested well for a few days because of the constant fear of being found, but her trust in Kaidan freed her of this. 

She hoped she hadn’t made a poor decision as she let sleep take her.

\---

“Oi, Nox, wake up.”

Nox stirred from her sleeping to find it was nearly sunset. They were coming up to what looked like a fort wall, which had a few wagons of people being pulled in. 

“What… where are we?” Nox rubbed her eye before realizing Kaidan was holding her around the waist. “And why are you holding me..?”

“Didn’t want you falling off the horse. You’ve been asleep for awhile. Anyway, we’re at Helgen, but something’s going on.”

The two watched as the wagons were pulled in. Imperial guards surrounded them, and both recognized a female Thalmor speaking to an officer. 

“I don’t like the looks of this,” Kaidan whispered, halting the horse. 

“Can we go around?” Nox whispered back.

“Not if we want to make it to Falkreath before sundown. Best bet is to hope they let us pass.”

“Let me do the talking,” Nox said as she pulled her amulet out from under her vestment. If nothing else her priestess act usually let her get away with things.

Kaidan got the horse into a trot and they approached the gate. An imperial soldier stood between them and their way through. 

“Halt! What business do you have at Helgen?” the soldier demanded, his sword out of its scabbard.

Nox sweetened her voice. “We are merely passing through. Is there a reason we cannot?”

“Imperial business. We caught some Stormcloaks at the border and are dealing with them. Move along.”

“Our destination is Falkreath, and we must pass. We won’t interfere,” Nox offered. 

“And how do we know you’re not Stormcloaks?” 

Nox put a hand to her pendant. “Death takes no side in war. And neither do we. By Arkay’s word we will not interfere, if you will let us through.”

The soldier eyed them. Nox held her breath, but released it when he said “Fine. I’ll be keeping an eye on you, no funny business.”

“Arkay bless you,” Nox said as Kaidan got the horse to start walking behind the soldier. 

“You picked a bad time to come to Helgen. We’re about to start an execution. Whole village is going to watch probably. Though, I guess executions are just another day in your line of work, ey, priestess?” the soldier spoke as they came around the bend, where the soldiers were being processed.

“They are an unfortunate event, but not unfamiliar to me.” Nox spotted another priestess of Arkay standing near the chopping block, which was good- it meant she wouldn’t be responsible for the funeral rites. 

“Is that.. Ulfric?” Kaidan said in amazement.

“Ulfric Stormcloak, yea. Time for him to pay for his crimes against High King Torygg.”

“Who…?” Nox began, but Kaidan nudged her. She went quiet and watched. 

The officer they’d seen at the gate approached Ulfric, who stood tall and proud despite being gagged and bound at the wrists. It was hard to hear them from this far off, but she caught words of what Ulfric had done. She was shocked to hear he murdered the high king.

A strange sound came from far away, and Nox looked up, distracted. A feeling overcame her. A dark feeling, something she had not felt since the night her Papa’s soul was ripped from his body. Nox breathed in and tried to slow her heartbeat, but the feeling wouldn’t leave. She barely registered how a Stormcloak had already been decapitated and the next one was being lined up. 

“Something’s wrong,” she whispered. “We need to leave.”

“It’ll be done soon,” Kaidan reassured her.

“No, I… let me off for a moment…” She slid off the horse and stepped forward. Nox wasn’t feeling her usual self, maybe she was ill?

The soldier who had let them through looked at her walking up and he reached for his sword. “What are you…?”

She felt its presence before she could see it. Nox instinctively pointed up. The sky grew grey and clouded, blocking out the last of the sun. From the sky came a beast, big as a house and black as storm clouds, and he landed on the tower beside them with such force it almost gave way to his weight. 

“What in Oblivion is that?!” the soldier next to her cried.

Someone nearby shouted, “Dragon!!!”

Nox stood amazed as the beast called to the sky and brought fire down upon them, compelled by his majestic and powerful form. Her amazement was short lived as a fiery blast beside her knocked her off her feet, bringing her back to reality. 

_What am I doing? I have to get out of here!_

Nox scrambled to her feet and took off running, but realized she didn’t know where to go. Some people were already burning around her, their screams filled her ears. The stench of burning flesh and wood began to overwhelm her. Everywhere she went it was blocked by debris and flame. 

_You’re a Whisper novice, act like it!_ Nox stopped running and scanned her surroundings, trying to breath slower, but the air burned her lungs. She saw people running into towers and behind cover in feeble attempts to escape the fire. The smoke stung her eyes and made her cough. She watched as some soldiers succumbed to death just feet away from her. Shadows danced between the flames and wrapped Nox in a kind of hell on Nirn. Helplessness began to sink in- she couldn’t do anything.

Before she could decide her next move, she felt a shadow engulf her from above. Nox looked up through tear-filled eyes and saw the dragon looming above her, his fiery eyes looking into her soul. 

The screams of panic and crackle of flame were drowned by her heartbeat, which had made its way to her ears. The world slowed as she held up her hands, preparing a feeble Ward spell. She knew it wouldn’t be enough to stop his fire, and it may be the last thing she did.

_I’m sorry, Papa._

“YOL... TOOR SHUL!” A breath of flames poured from his maw and descended upon her.

Before they could reach her, a strong hand grabbed her by the collar and pulled her out of harm’s way. Nox could feel the heat from her near death, but more importantly she felt herself sidesaddle on a horse, once again held close to Kaidan’s armor. 

“Kaidan!”

“You alright there Nox?” he yelled to her over the chaos. The horse galloped and lept over fallen architecture, Kaidan guiding it with grace. They were headed towards the gate towards Falkreath, but a beam collapsed in their way.

Kaidan grasped Nox around the waist and yelled, “Hang on!”

With a good kick, the horse leapt up over the flames and through the open gate to safety. Somehow Nox had managed to not scream during all of it.

“Hah! Good horse!” Kaidan coaxed as it ran full blast down the road. Nox looked back at the smoking city of Helgen and saw the dragon headed north. They had survived. Somehow. She let herself collapse a bit into Kaidan’s chest plate before looking up at him alarmed.

“By Arkay… you didn’t tell me Skyrim had dragons!”

“Cause they were all dead until today. No one’s seen a dragon in hundreds of years!”

“Were you hurt?”

“Nah, maybe a bit singed. The blast separated us and I couldn’t find you.”

“I got lost…”

“It’s fine, we got out just in time. We should go warn the citizens at Falkreath.”

“But the dragon is going north,” Nox pointed out.

“Do you want to go chase after it?”

Nox went quiet. She didn’t know what was right anymore. She just wanted it to be over. 

The two rode in silence for a while, adrenaline pushing them onward. Nox went into shock, the vision of fire about to engulf her repeating again and again in her mind. She wondered how much of it she had imagined, maybe she had just been dramatic about the idea of dying to a dragon…

_It was real. You faced your own death._

She shook her head. The shock kept her subdued until she heard Kaidan say “We’re here.”

Nox looked up and saw Falkreath. It was already dark and the city guards carried torches as they patrolled. Nox didn’t hear what Kaidan told them once they were halted at the gate and barely registered when she got off the horse a moment later. Kaidan helped lead her into the Dead Man’s Drink and booked them a room, and the tavernkeep Valga helped lead Nox to her bed where she was seated.

It took Kaidan pressing a wet cloth to her face that Nox finally started to come around. “Easy there,” he coaxed as she flinched.

“Sorry,” she said, her voice just above a whisper. “I can do that,” she reached for the cloth.

“I may be able to cleave bandits but I can be gentle too,” Kaidan attempted humor. Nox did show a small smile before he washed her face, albeit a little roughly for her liking. Somewhere between renting their room and helping her he had removed his armor. He was also covered in soot, but thankfully was unharmed as far as she could see. 

“You… handled that better than I did,” Nox stated. 

Kaidan stood and rinsed the rag in the washbasin nearby. Nox saw blood and ash come out of it and realized it was her blood. Her heart sank further. She didn’t hear Kaidan’s reply as tears streamed down her face and a sob escaped her throat. By reflex Nox buried her face in her hands, trying to hide herself.

“Hey, easy, easy…” she heard Kaidan step over to her and felt his fingers slip around her wrists, pulling her hands down. Nox wiped her tears away but fresh ones replaced them.

“I’m sorry… I’m just such an idiot. What was I thinking coming here on my own?” she said with a sarcastic laugh. Anger began to burn inside of her. “I’m not strong, I’m not sure where I am half the time, I couldn’t even stay calm in a stupid dragon attack…”

“And you think everyone else was calm and collected during all that?” Kaidan interrupted. “No one was calm, even Ulfric Stormcloak and the Imperial soldiers ran like chickens in a wolf attack!”

“ _You_ were calm!” Nox fired back.

“Me?!” Kaidan scoffed. “Yeah, I was so calm, running around on a horse trying to dodge fireballs thinking you had been killed in the blast! Some partner I am that I couldn’t keep you alive for even a day!” Kaidan’s grasp on Nox’s wrists tightened, as if he was trying to hang on to her before she slipped away again. Both looked down and he let go, standing up and walking to his bed across from hers.

Kaidan coughed before continuing. “The point is, we made it out alive, yeah? We survived, neither of us are seriously hurt.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Nox laid herself down on her bed and rubbed her half-dried tears away. “It’s just, I came here thinking I could handle this assignment on my own, and in less than a week I get shot by a skooma addict, perform prison break, and get nearly incinerated by a dragon.”

“And you ran off with a strange man twice your size,” Kaidan offered.

Nox laughed. Kaidan chuckled, which made Nox laugh harder. The sheer insanity of it all converted into laughter and left her like a vapor. 

“Gods,” she finally said after laughing a minute straight. “I’m out of my mind.”

She turned her head and looked at Kaidan. He looked so worn out, but he was smiling too. Nox swung her legs around the side of the bed and stood up. “Let me get us something to drink,” she said as she got her coin pouch out of her bag.

By the time Nox returned with a mead for Kaidan he was asleep in his bed. Nox placed his drink by his bed for when he woke and muttered a prayer over him before walking over to the washbasin.

She picked up the rag he was using and finished cleaning her face and hands. The vision of the fire coming down on her flashed in her mind again, but this time Nox focused on the feeling of a hand grasping her and pulling her to safety. If nothing else, she was alive, and that meant her Papa’s soul still had a chance at being freed.

Nox finished washing, undid her braid, pulled her hood over her head in reverence to Arkay, and kneeled by her bed. She prayed for the many who died in the fires of the dragon, and with this final bit of closure, Nox crawled into bed and slept for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nox is a fictional character of my creation, based on a Dragonborn creation for the Elder Scrolls V- Skyrim. Kaidan is a modded follower created by livtempleton and can be found on Nexus. Skyrim, characters of Skyrim, and all related factors are the creation of Bethesda and related respective owners.


	5. The Sage and the Scholar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nox and Kaidan plan their next moves. Nox meets Runil and receives her Whisper assignment (and some advice) before being confronted by an Imperial scholar.

Nox and Kaidan slept in for hours the following day. It was much needed, however, as Nox woke up feeling more confident and rested than she had in a long time. 

She sat up and untangled herself from her hood scarf she had fallen asleep in. Nox heard Kaidan chuckling and looked over to see him sitting up and halfway through the mead she had left for him. 

“Having trouble there?” he teased.

“Oh hush,” she grumbled, reaching for her hair in hopes of organizing it into a braid, which was a wavy tangled mess. She felt more self-conscious because Kaidan was watching- it wasn’t fair that his hair looked good, messy or not. 

Kaidan downed the rest of his mead before standing up and stretching. “How are you feeling today?”

“Better,” she said as she gave up trying to tie her hair and leaving it loose. “Much better. You?”

“Same. Late start to the day though. But hey, we don’t need to rush. We made it to Falkreath, I think we can afford to take it easy until tomorrow,” Kaidan said, picking up his armor and laying it out on his bed to inspect.

He had a good point. Nox could go to the cemetery later in the day and visit Runil, who was her contact, so she didn’t have to run out the door. After taking a few moments to properly wake up and get ready for the day, she emptied her bag on her bed.

The spell book she had was still damp, so she left it open at the foot of her bed to dry. She then pulled out her notebook, a few potions, her spare robes, black thread and a bone needle, a few small knives, her daggers, coin pouch, water skin, her rations…

“What in Oblivion is that?”

Nox turned to see Kaidan coming to her bed with a look of disgust on his face. He was looking at the food she had just pulled out of her bag. 

“It’s bread!”

“Did it rot? It looks so… dry! And lumpy!” 

“It’s made of bone meal, don’t be so harsh!” she held it up to his face, which only made him recoil a bit.

“You made bread out of bone meal??”

“Well I’m not going to carry bone meal porridge in my bag am I?” 

“That’s… what?!” Kaidan looked mortified. 

“It’s not like we can go hunting for food in tombs! Whispers have to get creative. If nothing else it kills the hunger until you can find a mushroom patch or get to a supply drop.” Nox went to shove the bread back into her bag but Kaidan grasped her wrist and pulled it out of her hand. 

“Give it back!” Nox reached, cursing his height as he held it above her.

“No, this belongs in the fire. This can’t be good for you!”

Nox stopped reaching and stepped back. “You may not like how it looks but that has kept me alive where starvation would have done me in! I would appreciate it if you didn't insult my means of survival.” She held out her hand in a dignified manner, expecting him to comply in returning it.

Kaidan lowered his arm but he didn’t hand it back to her, however. He held it out, letting her get a good look at it. In normal light it did look unappetizing. 

“I don’t mean to insult you,” he said. “But you’re in Skyrim now. Our forests are full of game and food. And you happen to be traveling with someone who spent his childhood learning how to survive on that. You can eat your bone meal and mushrooms all you like at home, but for your health you will be having some real food from here on out.”

Nox felt her face go red. “I don’t know how to make normal food,” she confessed, embarrassed.

“Then I’ll teach you. I may not be The Gourmet, but I can cook a mean venison.”

Kaidan tossed the bone meal bread to Nox and she caught it. It was dense in her hand. She remembered how her stomach went from clawing her with hunger to groaning in agony when she had eaten it before. The few times she did have to resort to it had not been pleasant. Part of her wanted to keep it, for security, but a new realization came over her.

Her blue eyes looked up at Kaidan. “Do you know how to make horker?”

“Yeah…?”

Nox turned and left the room long enough to toss the bonemeal bread in the fire, where it crackled and burned unceremoniously as she returned to the room.

“I better not go hungry,” she said to Kaidan, who was grinning.

“As long as you’re with me you won’t starve.”

“If I do, I’ll make you a whole loaf of bone meal bread and you get to eat it.”

“Ha! That’s motivation if I ever heard it. Speaking of which, I’ll go get us something to eat.”

The two spent the next couple hours in their room, only stepping out to return their lunch dishes. Kaidan did maintenance on his sword and armor while Nox stitched some torn parts in her shadow garb, and both checked the gear they had. They realized they would need to purchase a few things to make their travels easier.

Nox counted their coin and realized spending one more night and buying supplies would run them dry. She pointed this out to Kaidan.

“We could sell the horse,” he suggested.

“You sure you want to do that?”

“May as well,” Kaidan shrugged. “I could sell it for a decent sum here, and besides, I think we ran the poor thing ragged yesterday.”

“Fair point. Do you mind being in charge of that?”

“Can do, yeah.”

It was soon after that Nox decided to finally go fetch her assignment. She put on her priestess vestment, amulet and robe before telling Kaidan she was going out. 

“Want me to come with?” Kaidan asked.

“I’ll be fine, I’m not going far,” Nox replied. Kaidan waved her off in acknowledgement. 

It felt good to breathe the fresh air once she left the tavern, though the fog was heavy today. A chill clung to her and she hugged herself as she wandered past houses towards the cemetery. When Corilus had sent her to Skyrim originally, he said he would be sending information to Runil in Falkreath. She had never met Runil, but Corilus had years ago. She could hear Corilus’ voice in her head, low and gravelly, recounting how he had done his first training here in Falkreath.

“You went to Skyrim?” a younger Nox had asked then, having finished her three months of training.

“Aye,” he had said through his mask, his dark eyes barely glinting under his hood. They had set up camp in the wilds that night on their way to the crypt Nox would spend the next year living in. “My teacher was an Altmer who knew war. He lived Arkay’s tenets by way of regret. Was as firm as a soldier and gentle as a grandfather. Taught me all I needed to know about gravekeeping and handling funerals.”

Nox walked through those very graves Corilus had worked on decades before. There were many, so many, but this was not new to Nox. She was surprised to see ground burials here- Nords really loved their open air tombs and public pyres, but perhaps time had changed that.

A voice nearby made her look up. An old Altmer was performing a funeral where two others stood, mourning. His hands were extended over the recently buried, eyes up to the heavens. He had to be Runil. 

“...and all those who have left this world and its suffering know the beloved serenity of Aetherius...and may we one day rejoin them in eternity." The Altmer finished his rites and looked down, and for a brief second he and Nox made eye contact. He gave her a quick nod before turning back to the couple, and Nox stepped into the nearby shrine room to wait for him.

The silence of the room was soothing to Nox as she sat at the bench in front of the shrine. Candles were lit, illuminating the statuette of Arkay’s coil. A faint smell of incense filled her nostrils. This place brought peace Nox only seemed to find when near her deity, quiet as he usually was. She could feel her soul calm itself within her.

Nox began praying silently, holding her amulet in her right hand. Her thoughts drifted to Papa. She wondered if he was suffering now, how long he would have to wait before he was freed. His laughing face, full of joy at her antics, emerged from childhood memories and a lump formed in her throat. Nox breathed in and slowed her heartbeat. 

_I’m coming Papa. Hold on a little longer._

The door opened and the shuffling of robes crossed the floor to her. Nox looked up and saw Runil approaching. 

“Blessings of Arkay upon thee child,” he said in a tired voice. He smiled at her as she slid to the side of the bench to allow him room.

“Blessings, brother. I am Nox Galena of Cheydinhal.” Nox flipped her amulet to reveal her Whisper signet on the opposite side- two torches facing upside down, a sign of the death Whispers embrace in initiation.

“Then it seems I have something you are looking for,” Runil responded, pensive. “But if you would allow me a few more moments before I get it for you, this old man would appreciate it.”

“Take all the time you need,” Nox said. 

The two shared a quiet moment together, kin under the eyes of an Aedra. Nox felt comfortable with Runil. There were many things she wanted to speak with him about, philosophies of her faith she wanted to discuss, but now was not the time. She was satisfied just sharing space with someone of her faith, someone who understood her journey even without the finer details.

“You walk an admirable path,” Runil finally said. “The Whispers, that is. When did you die?”

“When I was seventeen, about five years ago now,” Nox answered. 

“That is young, even for a Whisper. I remember seeing Corilus some time after his Rite of Death, it had changed him. What was it like?”

Nox recalled the ritual and looked at Runil, who was watching her like a father who had asked his child what their biggest fear was. “We went somewhere remote, and I had to imbibe a lot of strange concoctions while vowing loyalty to Arkay. They were so bitter and I remember one of them was so thick I almost choked during my oath.” Nox let out a half-hearted laugh before continuing. “Then I was laid in a coffin for two days, locked in with only enough room for air. I felt them carry me into a tomb, and after two days Corilus opened my coffin and led me further into the tomb for the last of my training.”

As Nox described it, it occurred to her how strange it all sounded. Whispers were ritualistic by nature, which made them off-putting to those who didn’t understand. Kaidan was so off-put by her food, she couldn’t imagine how he would react to what she had done for her Rite. Runil, however, seemed unphased by what she had said. He understood its importance.

“Corilus described much the same. He was so determined to be a Whisper when he came to me, but he feared dying in that coffin. Everything he did was to try and make sure he was strong enough,” Runil shared. 

“It paid off, Corilus is one of the best Whispers I know. He is unafraid and never seems to make a mistake.” The last bit came out with more bitterness than she meant.

“Do you regret your choice?”

Nox held her hands together so tight her fingers began to lose circulation. “I have no room for regret. I’ll do whatever I must to find Papa and save his soul.”

Runil placed a hand on her knee and smiled at her. “Arkay smiles on your perseverance. But the way of the Whispers is not the only path to what you truly seek. Corilus came to me once because the loneliness of being a Whisper had come to burden him. Do not be afraid to accept help in this journey. You do not need to pursue this alone.”

Nox sat up straight at the advice. “Whispers work alone so we do not bring bodies to necromancers.” she recited. _Besides, who wants to befriend a Whisper? she added in silence._

Runil squeezed her knee and they both gave melancholy smiles. “You may be focused on death and afterlife as a Whisper, but do not deny life its chances to surprise you, Nox,” Runil offered before standing up. “Now, enough of an old man’s words. Let me get you your assignment.”

Nox watched him shuffle away, then let her eyes fall back to the shrine once more. Her thoughts wandered to Kaidan, and even to the blue Khajiit who had shot her in the head. Without the skooma, he would have been a good friend of hers, assuming he ever accepted her Whisper path. She wondered if Kaidan would ever accept what she had done- Nox doubted he’d ever done anything ritualistic or dark, though now that she thought about it, his scars were not something a wild man would just have...

Runil came back into her view and handed her a leatherbound book, tied together by a small rope made of nightshade stems. The sight of it made Nox smile- the stems were Corilus’ signature. She stood up and took it, giving a slight bow as she did.

“Thank you, Runil.”

Runil nodded back. “This shrine is free for you to visit whenever you like, Nox. You have a home here, never forget that.”

The two embraced, and Nox bit back her need to cry, refusing to admit to herself that hugging Runil was so achingly close to how it felt to hug her Papa.

\---

Nox took a roundabout way back to the Dead Man’s Drink, taking the time to stuff her feelings down so she could focus. Once she entered the tavern, Valga waved her over. “Your friend wanted me to let you know he went to sell the horse. I’ve been watching your room. He will be back before too late.”

“Thank you,” Nox said. Her stomach growled. 

Valga grinned. “We do have a beef stew tonight…”

“I’ll take it. With an ale please.”

The tavern was empty enough (with only a couple of other patrons around) that Nox felt comfortable enough to eat at a proper table. While it wasn’t horker stew, Nox enjoyed the hearty meal all the same, consuming it in minutes. She set the bowl aside, invigorated, and with a final glance around the room pulled out her assignment. 

Inside the book were notes upon notes written out about the Dragon Priests of Skyrim. She flipped the pages, finding a crude map, illustrations, and observations over the years. It was a full record, but its contents still felt bare. Nox traced her finger along a particular passage as she read, 

_We are receiving word about strange activity in the crypts across Skyrim, namely those relating to the Dragon Priests, powerful sorcerers from the dragon age who are rising from eternal slumber. The Draugr of Skyrim have gone long unchecked and their open burial tombs now little more than ruins, despite some pushes to maintain their dignity. We need to send a dispatch to investigate and if necessary neutralize..._

“Excuse me madam…”

With a note of panic Nox shut her book and looked up to see an Imperial man standing beside her. He was blonde with a short beard and wore fine clothes. Despite being a total stranger, he seemed harmless. 

“I don’t normally do this,” he continued, “but, um… have you got a moment to talk?”

Nox realized she was still in her vestment and concluded he might need her priest abilities. “Of course,” she said, motioning for him to sit next to her.

“Marvelous.” He accepted the seat as Nox moved her bowl aside. She sat up straight and prepared to give advice on life and death while she rested her hand on her book in an attempt to hide it from view.

“My name is Lucien Flavius,” the man began. “I’m a scientist, philosopher, amateur wizard, and something of a musician, though I suppose that’s more of a hobby.”

“It is nice to meet you Lucien. How can I aid you?” 

“Likewise!” For someone seeking out a priestess of Arkay, he sure seemed like a happy fellow. Nox was relieved- she was never the best at giving advice about death to the living. It was probably her least favorite part of the job. She took a long drink from her ale as he continued.

“I couldn’t help noticing that you seem… how do I put this… well acquainted with the less savory side of Skyrim?”

Nox choked on her ale. She thought her appearance softened her and made her appear non-threatening. Did he know…? 

_Answer him Nox!_ “Um, I’ve seen a thing or two. Do you need help with something?” 

“As a matter of fact, I do,” Lucien went on. “I’m here in Skyrim on an expedition, academic mainly. I find the province simply fascinating! The flora, the fauna, the ruins- both Dwemer and Nordic- the architecture, the politics…” he gave a longing sigh before popping back to business. “Trouble is, I’m not really much of a fighter. I know a few spells and can just about swing a sword, but beyond that I’m pretty useless in combat. Skyrim’s no place for a “milk-drinker” like me, not on my own anyway, so I’m looking for someone to travel with!”

The more words Lucien spoke the more Nox tried to comprehend what he was saying. He seemed non-threatening enough that he wouldn’t be hunting Whispers, which made him safe, but Kaidan was already one body more than she wanted to bring. Still, Whispers often relied on academics for information, he could be useful for understanding the country she had come into. 

“I suppose what I’m asking is, would you awfully mind if I… tag along? I will of course compensate you most handsomely for putting up with me...”

“Who is this?” Kaidan’s voice appeared behind both of them. Both Nox and Lucien turned to see him standing tall and intimidating, but Lucien surprised her again by standing up and extending his hand with a smile, completely unphased by the towering warrior.

“Hello there! I’m Lucien, Lucien Flavius, it’s a pleasure.”

Kaidan looked surprised, but he shook Lucien’s hand. “Likewise. My name is Kaidan.”

“Kaidan… that’s an unusual name. Where are you from, if you don’t mind my asking?”

“I wish I knew,” he answered honestly. “But I’m trying to find out. She is helping me with it,” Kaidan nodded to Nox.

“Splendid! I was just discussing my possibly tagging along for some adventure. I’m on an expedition here in Skyrim, mainly academic, but I’m not much of a fighter…”

“So you’re looking for people who can watch your back while you go wandering off?”

“I have no real destinations in mind right now. I’m happy to go where you two go. As I was saying before, I will compensate you both to put up with my being there.”

“How much?” Kaidan asked as Nox stood up with them, holding her book.

“Say, 300 gold to start with, plus my topping you off whenever we come across something for my research.”

Even Nox couldn’t ignore the high number Lucien had just thrown at them. That could buy them some good gear. 

“Hang on,” Nox finally spoke up. “Lucien, why don’t you join us in our room? It’s not wise to speak about this in an open area.”

“Ooh, right you are. Lead the way!” Lucien followed Nox and Kaidan to their room. Nox left the door open a crack so he wouldn’t feel trapped, but Lucien’s smile did not fade. Kaidan sat on his bed and crossed his arms, watching.

“Alright,” she said as she stepped to her bed, putting her book down on it. “I’m not against having you join us, Lucien, you seem like a very nice person.”

“Oh thank you!” he beamed.

“However,” Nox quickly continued, “I have a few questions. To start, why us?”

“Well, I’ve been waiting here for awhile, hoping some capable fighter would appear, but I’ve been a bit out of luck. I was out for a stroll last night, and when I came in, Valga told me about these two people who had survived a dragon attack! So I decided to stay a little longer and hopefully ask you more about it, and was surprised to see you,” he gestured to Nox, “come out and throw something in the fire. I can’t figure out for the life of me what it was you threw in…”

Nox felt her face flush.

“...but seeing you up and about gave me a good feeling. I’ve been here for awhile, and I’m itching to get exploring! So I figured I would ask when I saw one of you next, but we kept missing each other all afternoon, and I didn’t want to interrupt you in your room. I mean, you seem close to each other and all, so…”

“It’s not like that!” Nox piped up.

“Yeah, Nox here is the boss,” Kaidan added.

“Nox!” Lucien repeated. “I just realized I never got your name. Nice to meet you properly!”

“Likewise, I think?” Nox wasn’t sure how to respond.

“Your name is also unusual, are you perhaps also seeking your heritage? Are you both hunting family origins, tracing family roots?” 

“No, my Papa named me Nox as some kind of tribute to my mother.” It was true, though Nox did not fully understand how Papa got the name Nox from Nonette.

“I see. Where are you from?”

“Cheydinhal.”

“Oooh, that’s close to where I grew up! I was raised in the Imperial City. Even went to the Arcane University. Anyway, I’m getting way off track. You had more questions?”

“Yes.” Nox watched Lucien. She realized he was only an inch taller than her. “You’re clearly a very intelligent man. Have you ever heard of a Whisper of Ark’ay?”

Lucien thought for a second. “No, sorry. I’m not familiar with that. Is it an artifact?”

Nox felt relieved. “Not quite.” She stood tall, preparing to give her description that sent most from wanting to look into Whispers further. “A Whisper of Ark’ay is a devout follower who has dedicated themselves to the hunting of all who would interfere with the cycle of Life and Death, especially necromancy. Unlike normal priests, they are trained to endure the worst, and joining alongside one means embracing a path of uncertainty and danger. Your very soul can come to risk when walking with them. They wander in darkness and hunt the undead like wolves.”

Lucien looked at her with a curious expression. “I’m going to go on a limb and guess that you, Nox, are one such Whisper?” 

Nox nodded. 

“Hmm…” Lucien pondered. Nox crossed her arms, waiting for his polite refusal.

“Well, I think this works even better then!”

Nox gawked. “Are you sure?”

“Of course!” Lucien added, “Part of my research includes ruins of all kinds, Dwemer being my absolute favorite but Nordic also. If I want to do real, never-before-done research, I’d best go inside of these ruins. And if we encounter any kind of undead, you’ll be the expert and can protect me from them!”

Nox stood, amazed. Lucien was eager and she felt compelled to bring him along, but her hesitation remained. Was it really wise to bring someone who only ever sharpened his mind into dangerous places? 

_If he is the academic he says he is, you could use the help._

"What do you know about Dragon priests?" she asked the Imperial.

Lucien pondered, his eyes going serious for a moment. “Well, I’ve read a lot about Dragon Priests in my time at the Arcane University, but they’re mostly conjecture. If my information isn’t made up, they ruled over Skyrim and were granted knowledge and power as they were loyal to their dragon overlords during the Dragon Age. Which means if they existed they have been dead for hundreds of years.”

"Like arcane knowledge and power?"

"Yes. The dragons they served were generous in their gifts. If any of their artifacts were found they would be significantly useful in research!"

Nox sighed and thought for a minute. Kaidan was already one body more than she cared to bring, but he had saved her life and helped her multiple times already. Even if Lucien wasn't a warrior like he was, Whispers had limited knowledge of Skyrim's crypts, and Lucien could at least illuminate what they might expect. 

_Arkay blind me if this is a bad decision..._

She put a hand on her hip and looked at Kaidan. 

“Well, I have no reason to say no. Kaidan?”

Kaidan shrugged. “Don’t see why not. We could use someone with brains.”

“In that case, welcome to our little ragtag group, Lucien.” Nox extended her hand to him.

“Excellent!” Lucien stepped up and took it. "I'm looking forward to this!"

Nox smiled at his happiness. She couldn't deny his optimism was contagious.

“Now the question,” Kaidan said as the two let go, “is where we are going next.”

“I can kind of answer that,” Nox said, going back to her bed and picking up her assignment. “Apparently the Dragon Priests are causing some issues in Skyrim. If our information is right, and it usually is, they're rising.”

“That sounds…” Kaidan began.

“Terrifying,” Lucien finished. "But also fascinating."

“If they’re anything like Cyrodiliic zombies, they’ll be fairly mindless, which means we can possibly sneak around most of them. The main concern is their open air style tomb- if one awakens, many might follow and we can become surrounded. But if we stay close together and are careful we should avoid any problems.” Nox grew excited at the idea of updating information on surviving draugr crypts- the knowledge would be helpful for future Whispers.

“Never met anyone so confident in going into a crypt,” Kaidan mumbled. 

“Well, it’s my job to be. You help me survive the outside world and I will help keep you both alive in a tomb. Speaking of the outside world, there’s a few places marked here, can you figure out where those are Kaidan?” She handed over her assignment book to him and he began scanning the map.

“And Lucien… do you know about how many of these priests existed?” 

“Erm… I didn’t look into them too specifically, but I think there were eight, maybe nine, of note?”

“Seems the closest possible places are either Riften or in the mountains west of here,” Kaidan said. 

“Hmmm… does anyone have a preference where we go?” Nox asked. Both Kaidan and Lucien shrugged in response.

“Oh come on,” Nox sighed. “Someone must have a preference!”

“You’re the boss!” Lucien said.

“Yeah boss, tell us where to go!” Kaidan said with a joking tone. 

“I’m not the boss! Ugh, someone get me a Septim.”

Lucien pulled one from his pocket and handed it to her. “Right, heads is Riften, tails is mountains.”

She flipped the coin, caught it, and slapped it on her arm. “Riften it is.”

“Well I am excited! Finally some adventure!” Lucien grinned. Nox couldn’t help but feel his enthusiasm, it was contagious. 

“We will leave tomorrow morning, so rest up tonight and we will meet out there in the foyer. We can go get some supplies for the trip and then be on our way.”

“Hope you’re fine camping out Lucien,” Kaidan said.

“I’m ready for anything! I will see you both tomorrow morning!” Lucien began to leave before turning around.

“If we’re getting supplies in the morning, I should probably give you that gold I promised…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nox is a fictional character of my creation, based on a Dragonborn creation for the Elder Scrolls V- Skyrim. 
> 
> Kaidan is a modded follower created by livtempleton and can be found on Nexus. https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrimspecialedition/users/18913224  
> Lucien is a modded follower created by Joseph Russell, also available on Nexus. https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrimspecialedition/users/4958252
> 
> Skyrim and all related factors are the creation of Bethesda and respective owners.


	6. Bad Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nox and Kaidan, joined by their new scholar friend Lucien, head off towards a Dragon Priest ruin. As they begin to go through Helgen once more, however, an old enemy puts Lucien in a dangerous place, and Nox has to think quickly to save her companions.

“Nox?”

“Yeah Kaidan?”

“I don’t think you made a bad call bringing Lucien along…”

“I appreciate that.”

“...but does he have to sing the whole way there?”

The two dark-haired travelers looked back to the light-haired Lucien, who was singing yet another round of Ragnar the Red to himself as he glanced at everything in sight. Nox couldn’t blame him for being happy- he had been so eager to get started he’d ordered both of them breakfast as they were still waking up, and he had chatted nonstop with Nox about what he was excited to see while Kaidan secured some gear. In honesty, Nox found it endearing, and a pleasant change of pace to her seriousness.

“He’s gonna attract every bandit in the Falkreath forests,” Kaidan complained. 

“Oh hush, nothing’s getting past you and we both know it,” Nox grinned at him before waving to Lucien. “Come on, keep up! Can’t keep an eye on you if you’re back there!”

Lucien snapped out of his wanderlust and hurried his steps. “So sorry, this place is just beautiful! Though I admit I’m also not used to carrying so much stuff.”

Nox had to agree with his sentiment a bit, but Kaidan had done well in choosing good gear to help them survive. Each of them had a bedroll, Nox carried the cooking gear (and a new darkwood crossbow), Kaidan had grabbed the two-person tent, and Lucien was left carrying firewood. On top of their usual gear this felt like a lot, but Nox knew from her own training that it just meant she had to get stronger.

“You’ll get used to it,” she encouraged Lucien, patting him on the shoulder as he caught up. The three continued on the Falkreath path towards Helgen for a bit with Lucien in the center, but Kaidan’s expression as Lucien began to hum caused Nox to strike a conversation. 

“So! Lucien, you said you’re from the Imperial City?”

“Born and raised,” the blonde said with a tone of pride. “My parents were unsure about my choosing to come here but they understood after a while, and here I am. In Skyrim!” 

“And what about you Kaidan? Where are you from originally?” 

“Grew up all over the place. I had a mentor, Brynjar, who raised me and had me follow wherever he went.”

“What about family?” Lucien asked. “I assume if you’re looking for your heritage you have something to go off of.”

“Only that this sword is my mother’s. I never met her. If I could I would ask her what race I was, what my lineage is all about.”

“You don’t know your own race?” Nox asked. 

“No. I don’t have any of those indicators. No Dragonskin or Voice of the Emperor. Brynjar raised me as a Nord, so I identify with it most.”

“Well, we do know some things just by looking at you,” Lucien offered. 

Kaidan looked at him, Nox noticing a glimmer of interest. “Yeah?”

“You are definitely NOT a Khajiit.”

“...Thanks Lucien.” 

Nox couldn’t help but mentally compare Lucien’s beaming face to Kaidan’s perpetual scowl. _Talk about opposites..._

“What about you Nox?”

“What about me?” 

“You said you were from Cheydinhal, correct? My family used to go on travels there, just the occasional weekend getaway. It’s such a lovely area, so green in the summers. Is your family there?”

“No,” she said, trying to hide her sorrow. “Not anymore. My mother and grandmother are buried there, as well as many family members. Just have to look for the name Galena.”

“Nox Galena…” Kaidan said, as if trying it on.

“What about your father?” Lucien pressed.

“Papa is… elsewhere, for now.”

“Does he know you became a Whisper?”

Nox’s heart sank. The thought had never occurred to her. “No, I suppose he doesn’t.”

“How could he not know? Did he abandon you?” Kaidan asked.

“No! Papa would never. He was the best father I could ask for, especially with what a little troublemaker I was. Oh, nothing serious,” she said as they looked at her. “I was just a sneak and liked to get in places I wasn’t allowed. I never hurt people or stole things.”

“How come he doesn’t know then?” Kaidan asked again.

“Would you just drop it?” Nox asked. She was surprised at herself- up until recently she believed herself calm and collected about the situation with her Papa. Now that these two wanted to know more she felt protective, even a little defensive. 

“Sorry,” Kaidan said. “Just want to make sure you’re safe.”

A pang of guilt shot through Nox at Kaidan’s words. She was so used to enemies that she had trouble recognizing acts of friendship.

“I’m sorry. Papa was… stolen from me. I haven’t seen him since. Guess I’m still a bit sensitive over it.” 

“Stolen from you?” Lucien repeated. “When did this happen?”

“The night Cheydinhal fell to bandits and chaos. Necromancers stole his soul.” Nox shrugged against the weight of her backpack. “So here I am as a Whisper in case I ever come across them.”

“They’re going to have a hell of a time if you ever do find them,” Kaidan said. 

Nox blushed a little.

The trio continued on for a while, occasionally bantering about the journey. They all did agree the ruins would be a good start. “If nothing else,” Lucien had pointed out, “we can try comparing any old Nordic words to your sword Kaidan. That would narrow it down by a lot considering how many languages there are.”

Their spirits were high until the path began to creep upward. The memory of the dragon attack came back to Nox as the sky turned overcast above them, adding to the sense of being unsettled they shared. The group fell quiet, knowing what they were coming up to. Even Lucien's bright demeanor was dampened by nervousness. 

“You’re sure there’s no dragon?” he asked Kaidan, who had taken point as they moved upward.

“No, but I can't imagine he stayed put. He destroyed everything.”

Nox, from the back, added, “We saw it fly north right after. It’s likely moved on.”

“Small relief,” Lucien muttered.

“Most dangerous thing may just be fallen debris. Watch your step when we get there,” Kaidan warned.

Nothing else was said until they reached the gates of Helgen. It was strange coming back so soon. The smell of smoke lingered, but as far as they could tell it wasn’t burning anymore. They opened the gate and stepped inside.

“Wow…” Lucien said, exasperated. The aftermath was incredible. Homes were scorched and exposed, towers that once stood strong were crumbling and unstable. Debris still smoldered and ashes covered the cobbled roads. Nox refrained from sharing her thoughts of where the ashes came from.

“We should keep going…”

“Halt!”

The three froze as four figures approached them. If their Alinor swords weren’t a giveaway to who they were, their armor made up for it. Thalmor. Nox’s heart jumped to her throat. She looked to Lucien and Kaidan, who had both tensed. 

“State your business!” one of the Thalmor, a robed Justiciar, demanded. He was tall and intimidating, more so than his peers. His eyes were a striking green and he walked with the grace of an experienced warrior. Something about him felt familiar to Nox. 

Lucien stepped up before either of them could protest. “Hello there, my name is Lucien Flavius. I am on an academic expedition for the Arcane University. We seek to pass through, so if you would be so kind as to let us move along, we would be most grateful.” His usually cheerful tone had changed to a serious one. Nox admired his talent for diplomacy. 

The justiciar sheathed his blade as he listened to Lucien but his eyes wandered over to Kaidan and Nox. Nox prayed they wouldn’t see Kaidan’s sword and tried to appear unassuming.

“Lucien Flavius you said your name was?” the high elf asked. His voice was like poisoned honey and Nox’s stomach turned.

“Yes.”

“Forgive my lack of introduction. I could use your help, Lucien. I am Solinar, Justiciar for the Aldmeri Dominion. You see…”

A burst of adrenaline shot through Nox just then. She remembered him as his venomous glare landed on her.

“...my little squadron here is seeking someone. Someone in violation of a few laws regarding illegal worship. She calls herself a priestess of Arkay, and we got as far as this… ruin, I suppose it is now, in tracking her.” 

Solinar stepped up to Lucien, his eyes remaining on Nox. She wanted to hold his gaze but broke away to watch his subordinates. Running past them was not an option- even if they avoided their attacks, a barricade of debris stood behind them. 

“I’ll keep this simple, Mr. Flavius. I won’t incriminate you or your tall friend there for associating with this fugitive. I will even let you through. You need only step away from the girl walking with you.” He leaned in close. “I’m sure you would honor your mother in relinquishing this criminal to the Thalmor for questioning.”

Nox spotted one of the subordinates preparing a spell between his fingers. Lucien was in a bad spot. The wrong move could get him hurt, or worse, killed. She glanced at Kaidan, who was still as stone, before her eyes went back to Solinar. She needed an opening.

“Well, as friendly as your offer is,” Lucien said with a huff in his voice, taking a step back, “I must refuse.”

Solinar’s smile fell and he looked to Lucien. Nox took the chance and began moving forward.

“Then you are dead to us.” Solinar stepped back from Lucien and a spear of ice flew at the Imperial’s chest.

Before Lucien could respond Nox grabbed him around the shoulders with one arm, forcing him to duck as she held up a Ward spell. The spear shattered against the swirling seal, causing no harm. 

“Time to go!” Kaidan called behind them. Nox looked back and saw him running into a nearby tower to her right. Nox let go of Lucien and pushed him in that direction, holding up both hands now for her warding spell as she backed up and followed.

“Kill her!” Solinar’s voice echoed as volleys of fire and ice were thrown her way. Heat wrapped over her Ward and her bones shook with each direct hit of ice, but she held the spell until she too reached the tower.

“Great choice Kaidan, now we’re trapped!” Lucien yelled at him.

“No we’re not, I can see a way through!”

Before Nox could comment she saw Kaidan run up the stairway and leap through a hole in the wall. She and Lucien ran up after him and saw he landed safely in a half burned house. Crossing the house would get them past the barricade and to the gate they needed to escape through. She jumped after him, making the landing with a thud.

“Find a way down!” she commanded Kaidan, who hurried off. She turned to Lucien. “Come on!”

A blast by Lucien’s head forced him out of whatever comfort standing there had and he leapt, but in his shock did not hold the landing quite as well.

“Ow! Owww! Ankle!” he whimpered. Concern surged through Nox as she ran up and helped him stand.

“Come on, we have to go.” Lucien hobbled with her to the edge of the house where Kaidan had jumped down. Kaidan helped Lucien down before reaching up to help Nox. She slid off the side and into his hands. Nox looked over his head and saw a small passage behind some other houses.

“Grab Lucien and head over there, I’m right behind you!” she pointed as he let her down. Kaidan helped Lucien to where she was pointing them before Nox turned back to where they had jumped from. She could see one of the Thalmor jumping out of the tower as another was already caught up and getting ready to jump off the side of the house after them.

Nox locked eyes with the Thalmor. “Arkay preserve us,” she prayed as she channeled her magicka into her hands. Purple flames appeared between her fingers and grew into ribbons of fire as she sent burst after burst towards the house. The Thalmor in front of her recoiled, screaming as the shadowy fire consumed their armor. The house became engulfed and Nox turned to join her friends, not looking back.

She found Kaidan helping Lucien sit by the time she caught up. Lucien pulled up his pant leg and revealed his swelling ankle. “Hold still,” Nox coaxed as she grasped it gently with both hands. Her healing magic seeped into his injury and it began to heal. Thankfully he hadn't broken anything. 

“That tickles a bit,” Lucien squirmed, but he let her finish.

“Bad news,” whispered Kaidan, peering between buildings. “Our exit’s blocked. More Thalmor. We have to go out the north gate.”

“Won’t they follow us?” Lucien asked.

“We can cross the mountain to lose them.” 

Lucien stood as Nox stepped past them both and looked out. The north gate was empty, and the few Thalmor blocking the east gate were becoming distracted by the smoking building behind them. Nox looked back to her companions. 

“I’ll get us to the gate, Kaidan will get us over the mountain.”

“Be careful!” Lucien whispered.

Nox smiled at Lucien even though she didn’t feel calm. “Don’t you worry. Just look for my signal.”

Nox peeked back out. There was wide open space between her and the gate. If she could get to the gate and open it she would have a better eye on who was potentially watching. The overcast sky helped dampen the color of the city, which gave Nox an idea. She crossed her arms so her hands touched her shoulders, muttering a spell, then uncrossed. 

Shadow wrapped around her in an instant, covering her like an armor. Behind her Lucien whispered “Oh gods!” as she stepped out into the open space. It occurred to her as she crept along that she probably should have warned them she could do that.

Without alerting anyone, Nox got to the north gate and pushed the door open, enough to slip through. On the other side she relinquished her spell and peeked back through. To their luck, the remaining Thalmor were moving away to help put out the burning house.

Nox looked to Lucien and Kaidan and beckoned them forward. They followed, going as fast as possible without being noisy. Once through, they pushed the gate closed behind them.

“By the nine!” Kaidan exhaled. “That was close!”

“We’re not out yet,” Nox reminded them. “We have to get through the mountains.”

“I know. Follow me.”

Nox looked up at the mountainside Kaidan was leading them to. Its snowy peaks loomed over them, leading Nox to pray they wouldn't get swallowed up by the stone and snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nox is a fictional character of my creation, based on a Dragonborn creation for the Elder Scrolls V- Skyrim.
> 
> Kaidan is a modded follower created by livtempleton and can be found on Nexus. https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrimspecialedition/users/18913224  
> Lucien is a modded follower created by Joseph Russell, also available on Nexus. https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrimspecialedition/users/4958252
> 
> Some of Nox's spells are based off of the Shadow Spell Package mod: https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrimspecialedition/mods/13299
> 
> Skyrim and all related factors are the creation of Bethesda and respective owners.


	7. The Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having narrowly escaped Solinar, Nox attempts to put distance between herself and her companions. Kaidan has none of it and a rift appears between them as they enter some ruins. Lucien makes a valuable insight that forces Nox and Kaidan to open up when they reach the other side.

Nox’s lungs burned as she took another sharp breath. The air was getting thin and the near vertical ascent up the mountains north of Helgen was taking its toll on her arms. She had no idea how Kaidan climbed in his armor, and twice now she had to tell him to wait for her and Lucien. The poor Imperial was already beginning to shiver from the colder air.

The ascent gave her time to think, as none of them had the breath to discuss what just happened. They had just gotten out the door to adventure when already her Whisper identity had caught up with her. It was stupid, she concluded, to have brought them along. 

_With Kaidan though, Lucien could continue his adventures. Could even tell Solinar he ditched me, I could give him a false lead so they wouldn’t harm him. Lucien and Kaidan didn’t do anything but run, I could have them flee one direction and go the other when I know Solinar has seen me…_

“Made it!” Kaidan yelled as he crossed over the top of a ledge. The half giant reached down and pulled Lucien up, reaching back to help Nox as Lucien scrambled over the remaining edge.

“I got it,” she puffed out, using the last of her strength to hoist herself over. She laid on the icy stone for a moment to catch her breath. Lucien and Kaidan were also panting from the climb. Seeing them worn out added to her growing guilt.

“Right,” Nox sat up after a minute. Lucien had pulled out his waterskin and was guzzling its contents. “With that I say we split up.”

“The hell are you talking about?” Kaidan asked. Lucien coughed on his waterskin and put it away, Kaidan patting his back without taking his eyes off of Nox. 

“Well, we’re less than a day in and I’m already the reason Lucien nearly died. Solinar is looking for me, so you two can go on and I’ll make sure he knows I went the other way-”

“They nearly killed you too, in case you forgot!” Kaidan yelled, standing. Nox stood and faced him, balling her fists. 

“I’m not about to be the reason either of you get pursued by the Thalmor!”

“Nirn to Nox, they’re already going after me because of my damn sword. They’ll go after whoever they damn well please, and this one is going to MURDER you!”

Nox scowled at Kaidan and pointed her finger at him. “You’re going to take Lucien and get him the hell out of here…!”

“AHEM.”

The two paused as Lucien appeared between them. 

“ _If_ you two are done bickering, I propose we get going.” He held up a hand to Nox, stopping her protest before it left her. “As your _employer_ , I knew the possibility of there being danger when I joined you. Your job is to protect me, and you did. I expect you both to continue doing so as we move on.”

Nox had half a mind to push it, but she saw underneath the stern demeanor Lucien was shivering again. She sighed and swallowed her pride.

“...Fine.”

“Marvelous. Now can we please get inside? It’s chilly.”

“Inside?” Kaidan looked at Lucien, puzzled. 

Lucien pointed just a ways ahead. “I figure those ruin walls would help block the wind at least.”

Nox and Kaidan followed his finger to see that, indeed, there was a ruin just a small ways ahead. Lucien was already making his way over to it by the time they registered it.

The ruin walls provided little relief from the cold, but it revealed an ancient door. Kaidan went to open it but stopped when Nox said “Wait.”

“What is it?” 

Nox scanned the ground and around the door. “Whisper habit to check the entrance. There’s recent tracks here, but no trophies or warnings by the door. We should be clear to enter but expect living company.”

“Living company?” Lucien raised an eyebrow.

“Bandits, thieves, fugitives, soldiers…”

“Anything not undead,” Kaidan summarized before opening the door.

The trio stepped in and closed the door. Before them was a long tunnel into the ruins, but it was already warmer inside. Kaidan went ahead and looked around and, noting the room was clear, beckoned them forward.

“I do feel compelled to ask, Nox,” Lucien began as they followed Kaidan in, “who is Solinar? And what nonsense was he going on about?”

“I’d like to know the same,” Kaidan grumbled, taking out a ration. 

Nox tried to figure out how to explain Solinar as they all took out a quick ration break. In the chaos they had almost missed their midday meal.

“Solinar is a high elf who was supposed to have died years ago,” she started. “My mentor interfered in his hunt for the Whispers and killed him, but apparently he survived.” Nox bit into her dried bread, frustrated. “I’ll have to let Corilus know.”

“Why Whispers though?” Lucien inquired. “Most Thalmor are going for Talos worshippers.”

“Solinar is part of an odd group of high elves. They claim to have ancestors who were part of the Order of the Black Worm in the second era. Whispers have documentation to suggest they go back that far, so the feud is as old as the elves. Solinar is one of the most influential in their group.” Nox chomped down the last of her ration before continuing. “When the Great War began, he joined the Thalmor and became powerful, organized their little cult or whatever they are among the soldiers. In our last encounter with them my mentor Corilus killed him. I would know, I saw him sink the blade into his heart.”

“Sounds a bit out there if you ask me,” Kaidan grumbled. 

Nox shot him a glare. “If you don’t like it I can leave.”

“Why are you so insistent on leaving? Do Whispers always think they can take on the world by themselves? That they don’t need ‘normal’ people slowing them down?”

Nox was taken aback by the words. It had never been her intention to make Whispers appear higher-than-thou. Far from it.

“We should get going,” she muttered, storming past them.

Nox didn’t get far before the other two followed, but she didn’t wait for them as she crept down the dungeon hallways. While her eyes looked for traps, she realized they were speaking.

It was sneaky, but Nox slowed down to be within earshot of them while maintaining her distance. 

“I can’t get my head around it Lucien. Ever since I met her she’s been quick to try and leave.”

“If I may harbor a guess, Kaidan,” Lucien offered, “I think Nox is probably more afraid.”

“Afraid of what? Us? We haven’t done anything!”

“Hear me out. Just this morning Nox was telling us about her father, and right after she met an old enemy that attacked us.”

“Yeah…?”

Nox turned a corner and spotted a tripwire trap. She knelt down to disable it and listened in again.

“...think that maybe we might be some of the first people she has really been around since then?”

“I see where you’re going Lucien…”

The two rounded the corner just as Nox finished snapping the wire. She stood and faced them.

“Tracks are fresh through here. I suspect we will be facing some company sooner or later.”

“Good to know,” Lucien smiled. Kaidan looked off to the side. Once again Nox couldn’t read him.

“Kaidan…”

He looked at her.

“Want to take point with me in case someone shows up? I could use the help.”

\---

“Take that!” Lucien shot flames out of his hands at a bandit coming at him, only to watch said bandit get stabbed from behind by Kaidan.

“All yours Kai!” The warrior withdrew his sword and turned when he heard Nox. She ducked as his sword cleaved the bandit she had sliced up with her daggers and stood to cast her purple flames on the last bandit, who cried out before succumbing to a fiery death. 

“Woo! That went rather well!” Lucien said, tenderly stepping over the bandit before him. 

“I’ll say,” Kaidan grinned, then turned to Lucien with a finger on his lips. Both looked as Nox already was on her knees praying over them.

“...and may your souls find their way to afterlifes we cannot fathom.” 

“I’m guessing we will just have to get used to that,” Kaidan whispered to Lucien as Nox stood up and went over to the bandit setup they had attacked. They were maybe halfway through, and save for a few small traps and some bandits, their path had been clear. With each bandit they slew their spirits had risen a little more. Nox rummaged through the leftover bandit items while Kaidan cleaned his sword.

“Lucien, I found something for you!”

“Oh! What might that be?”

Nox stood up from a bandit bedroll, holding some fur armor.

“...Absolutely not.”

“Oh come on, you need armor! And this looks nice and warm!”

“It probably has bandit stink all over it! Is it even sanitary??”

“Cleaner than anything these guys are wearing,” Kaidan said, prodding a dead bandit with his boot.

Nox sniffed at the fur. “It smells fine. You can wear it under your fine clothes if you like.”

“No, no…” Lucien sighed. “Hand it over.”

Lucien accepted the armor and began to unbutton his shirt when he stopped and looked at the two. “Do you mind?”

“Oh! Sorry!” Nox blushed and turned the corner, keeping watch up ahead. Kaidan joined her, keeping his back to Lucien.

The two stood in awkward silence until Kaidan spoke. “I’m… sorry I doubted you. About Solinar.”

“It’s fine. It’s confusing to me too.” Nox paused, then added, “I’m sorry I tried to leave. Again.”

“Do you not like traveling with me?” Kaidan asked. The sincerity in his question led Nox to look him in the eye.

“Traveling with you is the safest I have felt in a long, long time.”

Kaidan’s smile warmed her, the moment only slightly ruined by Lucien chiming “Ready!”

The two looked at their Imperial scholar. Despite it being far from his more posh style, Lucien pulled off the fur armor. He looked warmer with his fur boots and bracers too. 

“You look great,” Nox grinned. 

“Oh thank you! It’s quite comfortable, like a big fuzzy hug that protects me.”

“Just don’t imagine the beasts whose fur it came from. Bears, wolves, their glistening fangs and bloodthirsty eyes…” 

“Kaidan!” Nox slapped his arm with the back of her hand and he laughed. 

\---

“Fresh air! Oh how I’ve missed it!”

Lucien extended his arms to the sky, as if trying to embrace the air around him. After what had felt like forever, the trio had finally cleared the dungeon. Nox said one more silent prayer over the dead inside as she shut the door.

“I’ll be damned,” Kaidan said as he stood along the mountain’s edge. “Over there is Riverwood, that means we’re not too far off the path!”

“Riverwood!” Lucien ran over to look with him. Nox also joined them, and sure enough, the small village was not far off.

“Should we stop there for the night?” Lucien asked. 

“It’s already getting dark out,” Kaidan glanced at the setting sun through the trees. “If we want to remain inconspicuous we should rest out here. Besides, I’m beat.”

“Good point.” Lucien’s shoulders drooped. “We will meet again, Riverwood.”

The three descended down the mountain into a green valley opposite of the village and found a spot that would work for camping out. Kaidan set out to find food, Lucien started a small fire while Nox built up the tent. 

“I’m surprised you know how to make a fire Lucien,” Nox commented before she saw he was using the Flames spells on a pile of wood.

“What was that?”

“Nevermind. Make sure to put rocks around that so it doesn’t spread.”

“Oh good idea!”

Kaidan returned a while later with a rabbit. He took the time to show Nox how to clean it and prepare it for a stew. Lucien hid in the tent to read so as to avoid seeing the mess. He emerged once more when the rabbit stew was nearly done. Soon the three were sitting by the fire, changed into their casual clothes, their bellies full from the warm meal. Stars peeked between treetops, watching the three of them laugh and banter.

“If you’re going to sing about me, I want my own original song!” Kaidan said, leaning against a tree stump, arms behind his head. “No copying Ragnar the Red.”

“An original song?! You drive a hard bargain,” Lucien retorted, who was sitting close to the flames, hunched.

“That I do.”

“Fine. I shall make something original, just for you.”

“Make sure to include as many instruments as possible,” Nox added. “Give him an orchestra!”

“I don’t know Nox, not every instrument suits Kaidan.”

“Which ones do suit me then?”

“The piccolo.”

“What in Oblivion is a piccolo?” Kaidan fumed as Nox fell over laughing. 

“On that note,” Lucien stood, ignoring Kaidan, “I think I’ll tuck in for the night.”

“Night Lucien!” Nox said, wiping tears from her eyes. Her stomach hurt from the laughter. She laid back and looked up at the glimmer of the night sky for a moment before sitting up and asking Kaidan, “Want me to take first watch?”

“Nah, get some sleep.”

“Alright. Wake me up when you’re ready to swap.” She stood and walked over to the tent.

“Will do. Sleep well.”

Nox stepped inside and crawled into her bedroll, turning away from Lucien’s reading light. She looked over her shoulder long enough to comment, "I think the piccolo is perfect."

"Isn't it? Really captures his brooding face and deep grumbly voice."

Nox and Lucien shared a few more giggles before Lucien fell into his book reading. In the quiet of the tent, sleep took Nox almost as soon as she closed her eyes.

\---

Nox awoke again in the dream that had pursued her since that horrible night. Dread filled her veins as she found herself in the same dark stone hallway that echoed her footsteps and chilled her bones. 

No matter how many ways she crossed the hall to the large iron doors at the end, the ending was the same. Yet she was compelled to go forward, open them, and face the evil on the other side. They beckoned her now, leering like a false escape.

She had tried all kinds of things by now. She had tried running at them, sneaking up to them, even turning around and going the other way, only to find a dead end. No matter how she proceeded, it was the same. 

Wanting to get it over with, she strided up to the doors and opened one, stepping inside.

The shadowy room was a familiar sight. Before her, on a pedestal, was the red soul gem that her Papa had been trapped in. It pulsed its Oblivion crimson color like a heartbeat, her Papa’s faint and feeble cries for help taunting her. Behind it, facing Nox, stood the necromancer who had stolen it, a man with sallow pale skin and dark eyes, his skull almost visible under his skin and thinning blonde hair. 

She had only ever heard his name from his followers as they held her down. Antioch. 

Nox ran to catch the gem from him, but like every time before, she couldn’t get to it before the necromancer put his hands on it. Antioch’s poisonous voice spoke a dark magic and the soul gem shattered. Fire poured from it like water from a broken pipe, consuming the room. The walls and floor became an ocean of flame and Nox began to suffocate. In the flickering shadows a figure, cloaked and hooded, stepped forward and extended its skeletal hand.

“The soul gem.” Its voice echoed against Nox’s skull and rang in her head.

“It’s gone!” she screamed. It was always gone. She always failed.

The figure pulled its hood back, revealing not a head, but the symbol of Arkay, much like the ones at the shrines she prayed at. There was no peace here.

“You have failed your god.” The figure grew silent as flames consumed Nox, causing her to scream in agony. She pleaded with Arkay, but he was silent as her flesh became ash on her very bones...

“Nox?” 

The fires disappeared and she found herself staring at the tent wall. She was being shaken. In reflex Nox grabbed her dagger and flung around to fight whoever was touching her.

“Easy!” Kaidan’s hand caught her own. “It’s me, Kai.”

Nox blinked as consciousness came back over her. Her heart was pounding as Kaidan came into focus. “Kaidan…?” 

Kaidan took the dagger from her hand and set it down before gently pulling her forward. “Come by the fire.”

The world around them was pitch black save for the stars twinkling down upon them and the fire, which was still burning bright. It had a lovely yellow hue, nothing like the Oblivion fires of her dreams, and Nox found a small comfort in it as Kaidan sat her by his stump before sitting next to her.

“You alright? You were whimpering pretty bad,” he asked as Nox curled into herself. 

“I will be. Did I wake Lucien?”

“No, don’t think so. Were you having a nightmare?”

Nox nodded.

“Get those often?”

Nox shook her head. “Not every night. But it’s always the same one.”

“Want to tell me about it?”

Nox shook her head.

“That’s alright.” Kaidan slumped a little, not sure how to proceed. They sat together in quiet, the crackle of the fire and occasional hoot of an owl taking the place of words.

Kaidan opened his mouth to speak when Nox continued.

“Lucien’s right.”

“About what?”

“I’m afraid. Of losing you. Or Lucien. Or anyone.”

“Nox…”

“No, just, listen. My Papa was the only one I had. I didn’t need anyone else. And he’s gone, because I wasn’t strong enough. Now here you and Lucien are, bursting into my life and making it wonderful when it doesn’t deserve to be wonderful. I can’t even save Papa in my dreams, how would I be able to explain to Arkay that I lost you both as well?”

A sob caught her throat. She looked Kaidan in the eye as hot tears rolled down her cheeks. “What if I can’t save Papa? What if I failed him and everything is for nothing? And all I’m doing is bringing you both down with me?”

Despite her years of training, Nox was still afraid. Her years of preparing to conquer an enemy like Antioch came at the cost of never allowing her greatest wound to heal. Now it was exposed and open in Kaidan’s eyes, a man she had not even known a week yet.

She expected him to turn away, maybe even scoff. At worst, laugh at how stupid she was.

She did not expect him to pull her into a hug. She didn’t fight it.

“There may be a day when one of us goes,” he said as she sobbed into his shoulder. “But I can tell you for sure it won’t be your fault, same way your Papa being taken wasn’t your fault.”

“If I had just been stronger…”

“Nox,” he leaned back, holding her shoulders and looking her in the eye. “I shouldn’t have to point out that you were a child. Do you look at other children and think they’re not good enough because they couldn’t save their parents from being hurt in war, or attacked by bandits, or fallen to sickness?”

“No…”

“Then why are you putting that kind of standard on yourself? It wasn’t your job to protect your father, and I know you would have tried anyway.”

“How do you know that?”

“I mean, lookit you now. You haven’t run from the things that took your father. You ran headfirst into their darkness, and have tried to learn everything you can to destroy them when you finally find them. What father would look down on a child so loyal to him that they would spend their growing years in tombs to help them?”

Nox let his words sink in as she wiped her tears away. 

“Kaidan?”

“Yeah?”

“Why are you so insistent on coming with me? What do you get out of this?”

Kaidan let go of her shoulders and sighed. It was clarification Nox needed, and he seemed to understand that.

“Before I met you,” Kaidan went on, “I’d done some pretty terrible things. Things I would rather forget. I want to turn my life around, maybe find some semblance of redemption. At first I just didn’t like the idea of being indebted to you, but as you’ve opened up, I’ve started to see this unusual, yet remarkable person inside who has scars that run as deep as mine do. Not everyone can understand that kind of pain. Most who do choose to do evil things, yet here you are, turning scars into weapons to destroy a real foe.”

Kaidan reached up and undid his ponytail, playing with the string with his fingers as he thought how to continue.

“I didn’t have a family, or an exemplary mentor, to show me how to face my scars. I guess, now that I’m thinking about it, I didn’t want to miss the opportunity to learn from your example. And gods know how much you’ve already had to deal with without the stress of being in Skyrim with all its dangers.”

It was not the answer she was expecting, but then, Nox didn’t know what she had expected. The stony demeanor had cracked open and revealed vulnerability.

“I guess I want to follow you for the same reasons Lucien does, in a way,” Kaidan went on. “Because you can help me find things I couldn’t otherwise find. I can’t pay you in gold, but I can help protect you as you go through the darkness.”

With the speed of instinct, Nox’s Whisper training stepped in.

_“Whispers do not bring unnecessary bodies to their enemies.” No matter where I go, my enemies will be there. I should just accept that I will be lonely forever to keep the world safe._

She was surprised, then, when her mentor’s voice protested it. His words from their first months of training suddenly made sense to her.

_No Whisper should face the darkness alone. We are most exposed to corruption when we face them with a desirous heart. Remember that, Nox, as you pursue Antioch._

Nox’s blue eyes met Kaidan’s hazel ones.

“Kaidan, if I tell you to run, or to wait while I go ahead, can I trust you will do so?”

Kaidan took a moment to reply. “...I won’t like it, but I will.”

“There are some enemies you’ve likely never faced, and if you’re going to be protecting me, I want to make sure you’re protected too. If there is something I believe can not only seriously hurt you, but could even use you, I would rather face it on my own. Knowing you are safe will do more than you know.”

Kaidan nodded his understanding. Nox felt like they had just broken through a barricade. 

“Kaidan?”

He looked at her.

“I meant it, what I said in the ruins. And I’d like to continue feeling safe with you at my side.”

Kaidan smiled a half smile, which Nox returned. 

“You should get some sleep,” she said.

“I can stay up if you need me to.”

“I’m sure you could, but you’ve given me a lot to think about, and I could use the quiet time. Go rest. We’ve got a long walk ahead of us.”

Kaidan stood and stretched his arms above his head. “That we do. If anything happens come get me.”

“I will, but don’t worry. I’m right at home among the shadows.”

Kaidan shot her a grin before he went into the tent. After a few minutes Nox could hear the two men snoring inside. 

Nox leaned back against the stump and looked up at the stars. Years of choosing the lonely path trembled and agonized inside of her, but at the core, she felt lighter than a bird’s hollow bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nox is a fictional character of my creation, based on a Dragonborn creation for the Elder Scrolls V- Skyrim.
> 
> Kaidan is a modded follower created by livtempleton and can be found on Nexus. https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrimspecialedition/users/18913224  
> Lucien is a modded follower created by Joseph Russell, also available on Nexus. https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrimspecialedition/users/4958252
> 
> Some of Nox's spells are based off of the Shadow Spell Package mod: https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrimspecialedition/mods/13299
> 
> Skyrim and all related factors are the creation of Bethesda and respective owners.


	8. From Orphan Rock to Angarvunde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day begins with some inter-group fights as Nox spars with Kaidan and an off-handed comment leads to verbal arguing, but as the three of them learn to work with each other they find themselves preparing to confront their first encounter with the Draugr in Angarvunde.

“Good morning Kaidan!”

The half giant slumbered out of the tent as the sun finished rising. He was tying his messy hair into a ponytail as he looked up at Nox, who was sharpening her daggers while sitting on the tree stump.

“Mornin Nox.”

“Sleep alright?”

“Well enough.” He finished tying his hair and stretched his arms. Nox smiled as he yawned himself awake. 

“Glad to see the fire’s still goin,” Kaidan commented as he took a stick and poked at it.

“Did my best. I kept looking at the sky and almost let it burn out once.” Nox swiped her dagger once more and examined the sharpness.

“Dunno how you fight with such tiny weapons,” said Kaidan as he put a final log in the fire. 

“They’re my speciality. I don’t know how you wield such a large sword so well.”

“Years and years of practice. I was trained to use a variety of weapons. Halberds for battlefields, bows because they take strength to use, on and on.” Kaidan stepped back to the tent and pulled out his sword, unsheathing it.

“Do you use the sword because it was your mother’s?” Nox asked, standing up.

“That, and I’m near unbeatable when I wield a longsword.” He gave the sword a stylish swing in his right hand before switching it to his left and brought it down close to where Nox was standing. As a reflex, she stepped in and blocked it with the dagger she held.

“Nice block,” Kaidan grinned as he put pressure down on the sword. Nox smiled back, holding her position.

“Nice swing.” Nox let her dagger glide down the sword’s blade and pushed it to the side. “Want to spar?”

“No magic?”

“Just blades.”

Kaidan smirked and stepped back, holding his sword in a defensive stance. Nox stepped back and held one dagger up near her face, keeping the other at waist level. The two circled for a moment, eyeing each other. 

Nox studied Kaidan, glancing for openings; she was not used to fighting people who wielded large weapons. Even without his armor on Kaidan would not be easy to get close to, which was the tactic that made her effective in fights. If she could get his sword out of the way, she would have an opening.

Kaidan let out a battle cry and took a swing. Nox blocked the sword with her left dagger and thrust her right one at his stomach. The battle would have ended there except Kaidan stepped back and swung around, bringing his sword to her right side. Nox ducked down, but as soon as the sword was away, she leapt up, raising her daggers above her head. She came down hard on Kaidan, but to her amazement he brought his sword up and blocked her. The blades collided with a metallic scrape. Kaidan’s eyes were fiery as they met Nox’s.

“You’ll have to do better than that little Shadow,” he taunted through a smile. Nox smirked and stepped back, flipping one dagger to change how she held it.

“Almost got you,” she pointed out as she paced around Kaidan. 

“That ya did.”

Nox lunged at Kaidan and the two sparred with full force. Nox nearly got him many times, but he deflected each attack. At one point Nox even began to get frustrated; without magic to give her an edge, Kaidan wore her down. He was a formidable foe.

“Think I’ve hit you a dozen times now,” Nox said between heavy breaths. She could feel sweat beading on her forehead. If Kaidan was also tired, he didn’t show it. 

“But nothin’ lethal yet,” Kaidan answered, lifting his sword once more. Nox held her daggers up.

Nox knew she didn’t have much left in her. She charged him. Kaidan aimed a powerful blow at Nox, stopping her charge as she blocked it with both daggers. She felt her arms weakening as he leaned into the block, falling to one knee until she could hold his sword no longer and it landed with a “fatal” strike to her neck.

Kaidan grinned. “Guess I win.”

“Never underestimate a Whisper, for one of their greatest traits is their willingness to sacrifice.”

Kaidan felt a tap on his neck. In pushing Nox down he had not noticed she had slipped one of her daggers to his throat. Had they been true enemies, his final strike would have ended both of them.

“Clever, clever Shadow,” Kaidan pulled his sword away and helped Nox stand. She leaned forward, taking a moment to catch her breath. 

The two heard a clapping noise and looked over to the campsite. Lucien was sitting on the tree stump now, applauding the two while balancing a book over his lap.

“Brilliant fighting you two!” he chimed as they stepped over. “And good morning!”

“Good morning to you too Lucien. Sleep well?” Nox asked, picking up her dagger belt near the tent and sheathing her weapons.

“Very well. Had a peculiar dream I was in the second era though. I was eating cake that made butterflies appear, and there was a pig wearing a tiara...”

“How did you know it was the second era?” asked Nox.

“Why, I asked someone! A fellow named Verano I think? Tall as Kaidan they were.”

“Even in your dreams you’re asking questions,” Kaidan noticed as he pulled his gear from the tent.

“An intelligent scholar will always ask questions. If you don’t ask them, how will you ever get answers? Though if I’m honest the dream was probably influenced by my reading Remanada again,” he said as he held up his book. Its red leather cover was well worn and its spine had lost its rigidity. He must have read it a dozen times before. “Though that doesn’t explain the pig…”

Nox giggled. “Come help me take this down,” she waved Lucien to the tent. Lucien set his book into his bag and began to help Nox take down the tent as Kaidan stepped off to the side to drink some water and put his armor on. 

“Is that your favorite book?” Nox asked.

“It is a wonderful read, but hard to call it my favorite. Pass me that bit? Ah thank you. I don’t know if I have a favorite honestly. There’s so many wonderful books out there, and every time I think I’ve found a favorite, I find a new one!” Lucien exclaimed as Nox finished wrapping up the tent.

“I’d love to have a small library someday,” Nox admitted, leaning their neatly wrapped outdoor shelter against a tree nearby. “Whisper novices have to read certain books to study, but I have a soft spot for riddle books.”

“What books do you all study?”

“Oh, you know, the basics. Souls, Black and White; Mannimarco, King of Worms; Corpse Preparation…”

“...That sounds more like the starter guides for becoming a necromancer,” said Lucien with an uneasy look. Behind him Kaidan had finished suiting up and was shouldering his bag.

“Know thy enemy,” Nox shrugged. “We all learn as much as we can about necromancy without ever actually using it, so we can know how to destroy and undo it from within. But we also read a lot of books about Arkay and history. When not hunting we have time to learn and read.” Nox noticed Kaidan scowling a bit as he fastened his pauldrons.

“Does anything happen if a Whisper goes rogue?” asked Lucien.

“Most have been scarred by necromancy enough that they can’t find the temptation to use it.” Nox stepped over to the campfire. “But those who become Whispers of the novice level and up become branded by any necromantic magic they use, then hunted down and tried by their brethren.” She knelt down by the fire, looking to see how much was still burning.

“Fascinating. Glad to know they’re on our side, so to speak. Even if their choice in literature is a bit… unusual.” Lucien picked up the now wrapped tent and handed it to Kaidan. “What about you?” Lucien asked.

“Huh?”

“What sort of things do you like to read, Kaidan?” Lucien quickly added, “Oh, you can read, can’t you?”

“Course I can read,” Kaidan glared as he added the tent to his gear. “I’m not a moron.” 

“Oh, no, of course not. I just thought, given how you… um… _are_ , that perhaps….”

“Perhaps what? I mightn’t have spent my life locked up in some stuffy college, Lucien, but what I do know is far more important than the fairy stories you read.”

Nox stopped paying attention to the fire and looked between them. Lucien had struck a nerve with Kaidan, and from his expression Kaidan had hit back just as hard.

“ _Fairy_ stories? I’ll have you know, understanding the history and mythology of Tamriel is a complex, engaging study, with applications all through modern life! How can we work towards a better future if we don’t learn from the past? But I suppose you wouldn’t understand.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kaidan growled, stepping closer to Lucien, who didn’t back down. Nox stood up, ready to intervene.

“Well generally speaking I wouldn’t expect barbarians to comprehend the significance and benefits of academic discipline.” Lucien looked him up and down as he spoke.

“Barbarians?” Kaidan pointed his thumb to his chest. “Maybe this barbarian will be stupid enough to forget to guard your scrawny neck, next time a dragon comes bearing down on you, eh?”

“Well, yes, I suppose you do have _some_ uses, don’t you?” Lucien grumbled, crossing his arms.

Kaidan opened his mouth to reply but both men startled as Nox threw a purple fireball into the fire pit, causing a small explosion. 

“Both of you shut it!” She looked down and realized the fire she’d just been putting out was lighting up again. Impatient, she stomped it down. 

“If you’re both done arguing like children,” Nox said as she shook ashes off her shoe, “we need to get going.” 

There was a tense silence for about two hours as they followed the windy road down the mountain. Even Lucien’s humming had come to a halt. Nox thought to strike up conversation every so often but thought better of it, and instead focused on the road ahead of her, never getting too far ahead of her companions while drinking in the scenery where she could. The grey mountains were beautiful in their own rocky way, and looking up she could see a high mountain shrouded in fog. 

“I’ve never seen a mountain so tall,” she commented. 

“I believe that is called the Throat of the World,” Lucien said, also looking at the mountain. 

“That it is,” Kaidan confirmed. Nox looked at him, hopeful the two had made up, but another glower between them dashed it. She rolled her eyes and moved on.

The road eventually cleared of stone and became grassy again. Nox decided to take a small break and drank from her waterskin as she waited for Kaidan and Lucien to catch up. After drinking the last drop she noticed a stream nearby. 

“I’ll be right back.” She stepped over to the babbling brook, dunking her waterskin into its clear water.

As it filled, she heard Lucien break the silence behind her. “So, Kaidan… if we’re speaking to one another again. Why don’t you tell me about your… warrior upbringing.”

“Are you actually asking, or are you just looking for another way to insult my intelligence?”

“Oh… look. I think we may have gotten off on the wrong foot before. Please, I’d like to know.” Lucien sounded sincere. Nox pretended to keep filling her waterskin to let them continue.

There was a pause from Kaidan, but he finally accepted Lucien’s question. “Well, it was a nomadic life. Saw more of Tamriel in ten years than most do in their lives, I think, and we slept under the stars most nights. Had a weapon put in my hand from the moment I could walk, really. I didn’t have the luxury of learning anything if it wasn’t key to survival.” Nox noted the bitter tone in his voice, as if Lucien’s words still stung. She capped her waterskin and turned to come back.

Kaidan continued. “Still, wouldn’t trade it for anything. Satisfied?”

“Sounds like an entirely different world,” Lucien answered. “I’m not sure I envy you. I’ve always appreciated the comforts of home.”

“It shows,” said Kaidan. 

“Skyrim will change that for you,” Nox added, storing her waterskin. “It already has for me and I’ve only been here a couple weeks. Thank Arkay for Kaidan’s guidance right?”

Kaidan looked at her with an eyebrow raised. Nox shrugged, as if to say it’s true.

“Indeed. Hopefully this ruin gives us some insight into your heritage,” Lucien nodded to Kaidan’s sword.

“Aye. Good thing we have you then. Your fairy stories will have some uses after all.”

Kaidan gave a cheeky grin as he walked off, Lucien calling out “They are NOT fairy stories!” to his back. Nox sighed, but felt relieved that things were more or less back to normal. 

The rest of the journey went quicker as the trio chatted and Lucien hummed and sang once more. When she didn’t think they were looking, Nox picked some nightshade flowers and pressed them in her notebook. 

By the early afternoon, however, the group was beginning to feel hunger set in. Nox had half a mind to get another ration out when Lucien said “I smell a campfire!”

His nose was spot on. Up off the road was a small plume of smoke. 

“Could be a hunter?” Kaidan offered. “Maybe bandits.”

“We can go ask if they have any food to spare,” suggested Lucien.

“Couldn’t hurt. I can shadow form and look ahead.” 

The three made their way up the hillside. Nox took point and slipped into her shadow form, stepping forward to see who was there.

To her surprise, no one was around the campsite she found, though people had certainly been there. A fire was going, and there were a few sleeping spots set up. The nearby cave led Nox to think whoever was staying here had gone in.

Nox slinked back to her companions and reported her findings. All three of them emerged onto the site and had a look around.

“Fire’s still going, so whoever’s here isn’t far,” Kaidan noted.

“All their stuff is here too,” said Lucien, holding up a journal. He began flipping through it as Nox went to the cave mouth. 

Near the cave she spotted tracks going in and out. At least one person had stayed inside. Nox took a few steps past the mouth of the cave and concentrated, taking deep breaths as she did. The air circulated into her lungs and she became keenly aware of the magic within. A familiar feeling came over her.

“There are undead in there,” Nox stated when she returned from the cave entrance.

“And treasure, if these notes are anything to go on,” added Lucien. He was flipping through the journal he had found earlier. 

“Looks like we have ourselves a possible case of someone running in to their demise,” said Kaidan. “Should we move on?”

Lucien set down the journal. “I mean, shouldn’t we go see if they need help?”

“Why? Not our job to save every idiot who wanders into a cave unprepared.”

“What do you think, Nox?” Lucien looked to her for a second opinion.

Nox sighed. “You won’t like this, but I’m obligated to go in at least.”

“By who?” Kaidan’s brow furrowed. 

“Arkay.”

“Because of the undead?” Lucien asked.

Nox nodded.

“I don’t like this,” Kaidan shook his head. 

“Well, you don’t have to come in with. But we are going to a dragon priest’s tomb. This might be some good exposure for you both.”

Neither of her companions looked keen on the idea. Kaidan only seemed to agree when Lucien brought up that the journal said this cave led to an ancient temple called Angarvunde.

“Even if there’s no treasure,” he said to Kaidan, “there may be some hints to your past.”

“There better be treasure for the trouble we’re dealing with,” the half giant grumbled as they began to head in.

The cave appeared unassuming at first, but soon the three of them came across a few urns, some smashed into the ground. Noting this, Nox took the lead, pulling out her dagger while Lucien and Kaidan followed close behind. She heard Kaidan unsheathe his sword from the back.

Up ahead, Nox heard muttering and listened in. 

“Cowards… every one of them. Running at the first sign of trouble…”

“Someone’s here,” Nox whispered to her companions. They followed the voice and came across a Dunmer woman in fine clothes standing at the start of a hallway. The woman turned as they approached.

“Oh, didn’t see you there,” she said. Realizing she wouldn’t harm them he group put away their weapons and Nox was confused by how unphased this woman was at their sudden appearance. If anything she just appeared annoyed at whatever she was going on about earlier.

“You seem troubled,” Nox asked.

“Of course I’m troubled. I’m on the verge of incredible wealth, but my cowardly work force ran at the first sign of danger!”

“What scared them off? And who are you?” Lucien asked over Nox’s shoulder.

“Medresi Dran. We were excavating this old tomb when we opened a chamber full of corpses. The team took one look, turned tail, and ran.”

Nox raised an eyebrow. “Haven’t they seen dead bodies before?”

“Well,” the Dunmer continued, “probably not like these. The ones in there are still walking around.”

“Do they really qualify as dead if they’re, you know, walking?” Lucien asked. Nox held back a sigh. She expected a reaction similar to Lucien’s from this woman, but was put off by the nonchalant attitude she gave instead.

“In any case,” Medresi went on, “if I can’t get past the creatures in that room, I can’t recover the treasure. I need more manpower.” She eyed the three of them. “You all look like you can handle yourselves…”

“Not for free,” Kaidan spoke over Lucien and Nox. 

“Tell you what. If you can help me get past the beasts in the room, I’ll split the treasure with you. How does that sound?”

“What even is this treasure?” Lucien pressed.

“Legend says this tomb holds a treasure that bestows great power on the one who discovers it. Beyond that, not much more is known. Obviously this treasure would fetch a great deal of gold, and I’m willing to let you share in the reward when we find it.”

Nox wasn’t sure if she could trust this woman, but with undead confirmed to be inside, she had to investigate at least. 

“One moment.” Nox turned to her companions.

“This feels off,” Kaidan whispered. “I don’t trust her.”

“Her journal didn’t help,” Lucien added, also whispering. “She was sneaky to even figure out the treasure or... power or whatever was here. But she does seem convinced something is in this temple.”

“We outnumber her. We may as well take the deal, since I have to investigate anyway.”

With a final agreement, Nox turned back to Medresi and nodded. “Our help for half the treasure.”

“Excellent. With my brains and your brawn, that treasure is as good as mine… er, ours!” Nox narrowed her eyes at Medresi, who ignored her. “I’ll stay back here and plan our next move, you go clear out the beasts in the main chamber.”

“The nerve of that woman!” Lucien huffed once they were out of earshot. “Making some stupid assumption that we’re just muscle? By Shalidor I studied at the Arcane University!”

“In fairness, you do look a little more brutish in your furs,” Kaidan pointed out.

Lucien grumbled. “As soon as we get to a city we are getting me some proper armor.”

“You and Nox.”

“My robes are fine enough thank you!” Nox retorted from a few feet ahead.

“With as often as you run at your enemies you should have something protecting your organs!”

Nox ignored him as she got to the end of the hall. She peeked into the large chamber and adjusted her eyes so they let her see in the darkness, revealing a half collapsed room sloping downhill towards an iron gate. Three figures moved in the darkness, their weapons scraping against the fallen rock. 

“Right, I only see three,” she said, looking back at her companions as they caught up.

“By the eight!” Lucien exclaimed, falling back into Kaidan, who caught him. Nox shushed him and he dropped to a whisper. “What happened to your eyes?!”

“What? Oh!” Nox shook her head and let the darkvision fade. She forgot what a sight that was to non-Whispers, how their eyes drained of all color and caused blue-black veins to surround the eyeball. “Whisper thing. Helps us see in the dark.”

“Warn me next time, will you?” 

“Yeah fine. Look, there’s three undead inside so far. We are evenly matched. Lucien, I want you to stay back and use a torch to give us light so Kaidan can see. If one gets close, use Flames. It’s more effective. Kaidan, if they have intact bodies, fight as you would a normal living enemy. If it’s a skeleton, go for the neck, spine, or joints in the limbs. If it’s ethereal, distract it until I can get to it.”

“Ethereal?” Kaidan asked.

“Wraiths!” Lucien whisper-yelled.

“More or less, though I think we’ve got non-ethereal nasties here. Everyone know the plan?”

Both men nodded.

“Get your torch ready Lucien,” Nox commanded. She crossed her arms and activated her shadow armor again. As Lucien finished lighting his torch, she gave a small salute.

“See you on the other side,” she said before slipping into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nox is a fictional character of my creation, based on a Dragonborn creation for the Elder Scrolls V- Skyrim.
> 
> Kaidan is a modded follower created by livtempleton and can be found on Nexus. https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrimspecialedition/users/18913224
> 
> Lucien is a modded follower created by Joseph Russell, also available on Nexus. https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrimspecialedition/users/4958252
> 
> Some of Nox's spells are based off of the Shadow Spell Package mod: https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrimspecialedition/mods/13299
> 
> Skyrim and all related factors are the creation of Bethesda and respective owners.


	9. Lit Candles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nox encounters draugr for the first time, and her skills in stealth and undead destruction are put to the test. When it all goes wrong, however, it is not only the draugr who awaken.

The sound of ancient axes scraping along stone grated on Nox’s teeth as she slipped past them, her shadow armor turning her into the darkness these monsters loomed in. They were very animated for an undead, more alert than she anticipated. The draugr raised their weapons as soon as they saw Lucien’s light, giving Nox ample opportunity to get behind them and slice at their decrepit bodies with her daggers. 

The fight was over in an instant, but they had held up better than Nox had hoped. As Lucien and Kaidan had gone to collect Medresi Dran, Nox took the time to look at the corpses and see what she could glean. She wrote in her notes:

Mindful and aware enough to perceive and fight as they once did. Capable with weapons and armor. Well preserved, but susceptible to fire. Confirmed dead when their blue glowing eyes go out. Heavy hitting, can be snuck around if careful….

“Watch your step,” she heard Lucien saying to Medresi, who was rushing forward to the portcullis across the room. Nox closed her notebook and stored it, joining the others at the gate ahead.

“The treasure is on the other side of these gates, I can see it!” Medresi Dran called out. Nox looked past the bars and could see a wooden chest, its lid open but the contents hidden. Even she couldn’t deny how tantalizing it was to see it so close yet so out of reach. 

Medresi turned and looked at Kaidan. “Don’t just stand there, open the gates!”

“Point me to the damn switch and I will,” Kaidan glowered at her.

“He has a point,” Lucien stepped in. “Opening these by force is not only difficult, they’re likely locked in place by a mechanism. It would be better to open them the correct way…”

“Then go find them,” Medresi ordered, shoving a key into Lucien’s hands. “Go through the doors on either side and find out how to get these open.”

“W-Wait a minute, what about you?”

“I’ll stay here and make sure no one gets in the way.”

“That hardly seems fair,” Kaidan added. “Soon as those doors open you’ll run in and take whatever’s inside. Thought the deal was 50/50?”

“Ugh! Fine, then one of you stay with me. Just hurry up!”

Nox stepped around Medresi to her companions and huddled with them. “So who is staying with this woman?” she whispered.

“Well, you’re the undead expert, so you should go on ahead,” Lucien suggested. “I can stay with Medresi and Kaidan can back you up.”

“Me walking into those tombs is only ringing a dinner bell, I’m not stealthy.” Kaidan tapped his armor to add to his point. “Plus Medresi would probably stab you once you turned your back. No offence Lucien, but you’re not very intimidating, even in the furs.”

“I could go alone…” Nox started to say, only for both men to shake their heads. She sighed. “Much as I hate to say it, Kaidan has a point. Lucien, your Flames spell was pretty effective, if you let me take the lead that can be your backup.”

“Oh… alright.” Lucien seemed anxious about the idea. Nox reached up and tapped his shoulder. 

“Don’t worry. Arkay is watching over us.”

\---

The dusty halls, despite their Skyrim features, felt like home to Nox. The dim, claustrophobic rooms were cramped with flickering shadows, plain urns, and stale air. Nox breathed it in through her mask and let it fill her lungs while her ears delighted in the distant verberating echoes around them. Despite having never been here, it was already familiar.

She startled quite bad when, in her moment of contemplation, she heard Lucien growl behind her. “I am vengeance.... I am the night… I am…”

Nox turned and glared at him from under her hood. Lucien froze and finished with “...making too much noise I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine, we just need to stay quiet. Also, don’t walk in the middle of the room like that. Cryptmakers don’t think to trap the sides of the hall.”

“Right, right,” Lucien whispered as he shuffled to the wall. Nox wondered if this was what most Whisper mentors had to deal with when they had a trainee. She felt both official and unprepared. 

“How are you so comfortable in this place, Nox?” Lucien asked as they pressed forward. Nox dismantled a soul gem poised to spew some painful spell at them.

“Years of living in them,” she shrugged as she pocketed the soul gem to destroy later.

“Literally living in them?”

“It’s the best way to induce comfort. Before becoming novices we spend just under a year living in a crypt like this. Then we continue the practice over time. It’s how we observe behaviors and catch early warning signs of tampering with the dead.”

“Forgive my lack of cultural sensitivity, but that sounds awful.”

“You get used to it after the first month or three.” Nox peeked around a corner and found a long hallway ahead. Using her nighteye, she saw there were many dead sleeping in an open-air tomb, some still armed.

“This just got tricky,” she whispered, turning back to Lucien, who startled. 

“Warn me when you do the eye thing!” he flailed. 

“Oh, right!” Nox let her eyes return to normal. “Up ahead is a lot of sleeping dead. I doubt all of them are truly sleeping though.”

“Why do you say that?”

“I think they help maintain this place.”

“What on earth makes you think they maintain this dusty place?”

“Who do you think is lighting the candles?”

Lucien went quiet at that. Nox took out one of her daggers. 

“Okay. If I was doing Whisper work, I would be setting up here for observation. But right now, my main goal is protecting you.” She put a hand on his shoulder and met his eyes, much like her mentor used to do when he needed her to pay attention. “We are looking for a switch, and I’m betting it’s past this hall. Stay close to me, don’t wander into the middle of the hall, and if you notice a draugr is rising, prod me. It’ll be best if we remain in stealth.”

“Right, got it.”

The two slunk into the burial chamber, Nox taking the lead and keeping an arm behind her for Lucien to grasp. The two of them passed corpses ranging from bones to the carefully embalmed, which Nox found fascinating. The history written in these bodies made her want to stay and observe them, but the anxious Imperial behind her helped move her on. Whenever she detected one about to move, she sank her dagger into its head, killing it before it could get up. Overall their journey through was more tedious than terrifying, much to her relief.

“I thought that would never end,” Lucien said as he pulled the switch they found in the last part of the hallway, just like Nox had predicted. “Terrifying as it was, though, did you see the amazing detail in their weapons? I’d love to get my hands on one to study!”

The two returned to Medresi and Kaidan. The first of the gates had opened, but the second remained firm in its place. 

“Well, keep going!” Medresi barked, pointing to the second door.

“Do you want to stay here, Lucien?” asked Nox.

“And miss the opportunity to see something interesting? I think not!”

Following the same formation as before, Lucien and Nox snuck through a large section of the second set of halls. However, Nox noticed more energy coming from this section of the temple. Twice she had to kill two draugr before they rose, rather than just one, which made her nervous. 

Near the end of the hall of dead the two paused at a corner and peaked around, only to see a draugr already awake and wandering about, greataxe in its hands and blue eyes glancing around for movement. Beside it was a stone pillar, and around it were open resting places where its fellow draugr slept, waiting. 

“Lucien,” Nox whispered, pointing ahead.

“Drat, how are we going to get around it?”

“I don’t think there is an around, just through.” Nox readied her dagger. “As soon as I start attacking, just watch my back. Flames ready.”

Lucien nodded and fire appeared between his fingers. Nox crossed and her shadow armor wrapped her once more.

Even running forward Nox made no sound until a flash of purple fire flew at the draugr in an attempt to catch him off guard. It worked for a moment, allowing Nox a chance to get in close and swipe at the beast with her blade. She slashed his dry flesh, causing his stomach to come open, but before she could get another attack in the creature had regained its composure and shoved her aside, bringing its axe down on her. 

“Watch out!” came Lucien’s voice as his Flames consumed the draugr in front of her. She dove out of the way of its axe, only to roll to the feet of another draugr, who was waking up. Thinking quick, Nox stood, bringing her dagger to its jaw and stabbing it through its brain. It fell limp as she extracted her dagger and returned to Lucien, who had been pouring fire onto the draugr coming after him. 

“Nox, help!”

With a snarl the draugr dropped his greataxe onto Lucien, but he dove out of the way just in time. Lucien threw Flames at it but was forced to crawl backwards against the fallen pillar. The greataxe followed him and just missed his head, sending broken stone and dust down on the poor Imperial. 

Abandoning reason Nox jumped onto the back of the draugr, wrapping her legs around his waist and bringing him down to his knees before his next swing. She felt his gnarled fingers claw into her arm as he stood up and stumbled backwards, slamming Nox into a wall. Her vision blurred for a moment but she held on, sinking her own fingers into his dry flesh.

“DIE AGAIN MONSTER!” A radiant beam shot from her fingers through his flesh, and his insides burned with holy fire. The draugr let out an abysmal sound that echoed in Nox’s skull. She let go, sliding unceremoniously to the ground as the draugr stumbled forward, trying to raise its weapon. It could not raise it, and as the monster burned, he let out a shout that rang through the entire hall before collapsing, causing pieces of debris to fall from the ceiling.

Nox let out a sigh of relief before stumbling to her feet. Lucien had gotten up and rushed to her before she could start moving to him.

“Nox! Are you okay?” Lucien held Nox’s head up and looked into her eyes. He held up three fingers. “How many fingers am I holding up?”

“Draugr.”

“That’s not a number… gods how hard did you…”

“Draugr!”

Nox grasped Lucien and pulled him behind her as an arrow flew by and shattered on the wall. Lucien gasped as he saw a small army of the monsters crawling out of their tombs and heading towards them.

“Please tell me you have a spell for this!” he pleaded to Nox, who was holding her dagger up at them.

“I…” Nox stammered. This was not a good time to explain that the one spell that could help she had not yet mastered. _I just have to try._

Nox sheathed her dagger and raised both hands, weaving radiant magic between her fingers. She had seen Corilus and many Whispers use this spell, and did her best to bring them to memory as the army gained on them. Before she could complete the spell, however, it fizzled out.

“Oh Arkay not now…”

“What happened?”

“I don’t know! I never got this spell down!”

“Are you kidding me right now Nox?!”

“Go for the exit!”

“What?!”

Nox turned and shoved him back. “Go to the exit!”

“What about you?”

“GO!”

Lucien balled his fists but obeyed, rushing towards the way out. Nox turned to the draugr and began to fling her purple fire at them, burning some down as they came after her, but she was finding herself overwhelmed in a matter of seconds. 

Nox’s mind raced as she looked for options. She could not take them all on this way, but she could not flee- the temple would be overrun. Frustration ravaged her inside, her doubt trying to overpower her mind like the draugr overpowered her now. Nox looked back to see Lucien through the exit, waiting, terrified. 

She gritted her teeth and threw fire at the closest draugr. _Is this what I get Arkay?!_ Nox yelled at her god in her mind. _Is this my punishment for not protecting Papa?_ Another radiant beam shot from her fingers, another wave of violet flames poured from her palms. _Is this what you would have done to your student, your Whisper?!_ More fire. _Is this the death you’d grant me, under a pile of your defiled enemies?!_

Nox dropped to one knee and held her hands together, intermingling her radiant and fiery magicka. She felt countless bodies climbing over her, surrounding her, their teeth and weapons sinking into her body, into each other as they frenzied like moths to her flame. Something began to stir inside, a power that was not quite magicka formed in her throat. 

_Because if not… then don’t you DARE go silent on me!_

Nox slammed both of her hands into the ground, shouting at the top of her lungs. From her lungs came a powerful magic that spilled down onto the ground, forming into a firestorm that threw the draugr from her. Their bodies slammed into the walls and ceiling, burning away into ashes before they hit the ground. From above, the pillar Lucien had backed into began to break under the intense heat and crumbled, bringing down part of the ceiling with it, blocking the rest of the oncoming army. 

Even when victory was assured, whatever power Nox had conjured did not stop. Loose strands of her hair whipped around her face as she stood, this fiery scream intermingled with something deep in her core. Whatever power was coming from her throat made her unable to breathe, and she felt her magicka being siphoned from her at a dangerous rate. When she thought she could handle no more, it stopped. The fire dissipated, and Nox collapsed, drained of air and energy. 

\---

“...gods come on, wake up Nox!”

Through blurred vision Nox began to make out an unusual brown-grey image, only to realize it was the ceiling. A flash of blonde hair made her blink and she realized hazel eyes were looking at her. 

“She’s waking up!” Kaidan’s voice brought her back to reality. As her vision cleared Lucien also came into view, both men knelt over her.

“What happened?” she mumbled, trying to sit up. She felt both of them gently hold her down. For some reason her hair felt damp.

“Easy there. Lucien said you passed out. Look at my eyes real quick?”

Kaidan examined her head as Lucien sat back, rocking on his heels. Nox looked at him.

“I must have scared you.”

“Scared me?” he exclaimed, his bright eyes going wide. “The draugr were what scared me! You were incredible! I didn’t know Whispers had such power!”

“Kaidan I’m fine,” Nox coaxed, pushing him aside enough to let her sit up. She felt lightheaded, but nothing hurt enough to cause concern. Kaidan offered her a healing potion and she took it. It tasted awful, but the teeth and weapon marks disappeared and the pain subsided. Even with the healing, Nox was drained of her magicka for a while. Nox looked at her gloved hands, as if trying to comprehend what happened to her.

“That was not a Whisper ability.”

“Beg pardon?”

“What even happened back there?” Kaidan asked as he helped Nox get up and sit on some nearby stone. “All I heard was an explosion.”

“We got caught up with a draugr who shouted to summon the rest. And my spell didn’t work.”

“Nox sent me ahead and tried keeping them back, but there were just so many. They were literally crawling over her.” Lucien sounded solemn. “I was sure you were gone. Then suddenly you were in the center of a firestorm and draugr were... flying into the walls! Burning up! It was quite a sight! Then you fell over so I ran and called for help then ran back because I realized I probably should not have left you and...” 

“Whatever you did gave Lucien a right scare. He came running in completely freaked out. By the time I got there Lucien had dumped the water in his waterskin all over your face.”

“She was burning up! Even you said so when you lifted her out!” 

Nox removed a glove and touched her hair, which was indeed wet. Imagining Lucien in his panic made her want to laugh and also gave her a pang of guilt.

“If that wasn’t Whisper magic,” Lucien turned back to Nox, “then what on earth was that? You seem young for a master mage…”

“I’m no mage,” Nox countered. “Whispers just know magic, and we know Restoration best. You saw I couldn’t even get my spell off, by Arkay.”

“Well, that was no simple magic!” Lucien retorted. “Whatever you did was… well, powerful! You were fiery as a dragon, and I’ve only ever heard of those! Gosh I hope to never meet one for real though…”

“Hang on,” interrupted Nox. “Kaidan if you came after us where’s Medresi?”

“Ahh, that.” Kaidan sighed, his brow furrowing. “Soon as the door flew open she ran right in yelling the treasure was all hers. I ran in after her and… well, maybe you should see for yourself. Can you walk?”

The three of them wandered over to the now open doors of the temple. Where there had once been a chest taunting them, there now stood a huge pillar with a hidden stairway inside. As they grew closer, Nox saw the bloody arm of the Dunmer woman along the top where spikes now held her corpse.

“She ran in and triggered it before I could stop her,” Kaidan said with a note of sadness. 

“That’s unfortunate. Killed by spiky greed,” noted Lucien. 

“Give me a boost Kai?”

Kaidan looked at Nox, confused.

“I have to do rites.”

“Ahh, yeah.” Kaidan knelt down and let Nox climb onto his shoulder. 

Medresi’s body was pierced and bloody, but the Breton priestess stomached the visual and did her rites. Nox made a mental note to write down the incident; Medresi Dran’s body could be used for comparative study later on, considering she couldn’t be brought down now. It wasn’t made clear why draugr were rising as they were, let alone if it only affected them.

When she slid down Kaidan rotated his shoulder. “Sorry if I was heavy.”

“Nah, you’re surprisingly light. When’s the last time you had a proper meal?”

“Oh hush. Where’s Lucien?”

“Over here!” a voice came from around the pillar.

The two caught up with their Imperial friend, who was at the chest that had taunted them earlier. Its contents were disappointing- a broken sword, skeletal hand, and dull gold ring were all that laid inside. It didn’t even feel worth taking the ring.

“I don’t detect any sort of magic on this,” Nox said, holding it in her hand. “Guessing whatever power she means is down the stairs.”

“They can never put treasure in a nicely wrapped bundle for us to pick up, can they?” Lucien groaned. 

“Who’s first then?” Kaidan asked as Nox dropped the ring back in the chest.

“Not Lucien,” said Nox.

“Definitely not Lucien,” said Lucien.

“I’ll go first.”

“You sure?” Kaidan looked at Nox. “You just woke up a bit ago, you shouldn’t strain yourself.”

“My magicka is low, but I am still the stealthiest. Just stay close behind me.”

As the three made their way down the spiraling staircase, Nox felt herself getting a little stronger. Her magic wouldn’t be enough to do anything significant, but with Kaidan’s power and Lucien’s magic they should be balanced against any foe.

Nox paused and looked out from the end of the stairway. Ahead was a long, wide open tunnel that sloped down, devoid of any draugr. She motioned for the others to follow, but they did not get far before a familiar draugr snarl came from the end of the hallway. Kaidan stepped to Nox’s left side and Lucien to her right, both men armed for the fight. For a moment, Nox felt grateful they were there. Holding up both of her daggers, she stepped forward.

The draugr ahead was tall and menacing, bearing a greatsword that had somehow remained sturdy after so long in the tomb, and the second his glowing blue eyes spotted them he ran forward, rattling out a battle cry. Kaidan stepped in and blocked his sword as it came down at Nox and she took the chance to dive in and slice at his gut, getting a deep scratch in before backing away and letting Kaidan’s sword have a go at him. Lucien’s Flames crackled on the exposed side of the draugr, and between the two men, the draugr fell in less than a minute. With the body made dead once more, Nox kicked it over and knelt down beside it, giving it last rites and hoping it wouldn’t rise anymore.

When she rose again, a strange noise came from the room before them. It was almost a thrumming sound, like the distant beat of an oncoming army. Nox looked ahead and saw a mural of strange writing etched into the curved wall. Along the right side, a small portion of these strange words reached out to her with an ethereal blue light, calling her forward.

Nox moved forward towards the words, the sound of an approaching army melding into a song of at least thirty men. Placing her hand against the stone, her eyes became fixated on the few that glowed. They poured something into her, something composed of power and knowledge, and it seeped into her mind, her throat, her own heartbeat. Her vision blurred, yet she felt no fear. Rather, she felt a kinship to these words, whatever they meant. 

The song and light faded, and Nox looked along the rest of the mural. The etchings almost appeared to have been scratched into the wall with some care and precision, and they seemed familiar once more. Her senses came back in full as Kaidan’s heavy hand grasped her shoulder.

“You alright? You went into some sort of trance.”

Nox looked at Kaidan and smiled.

“I think we found your runes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nox is a fictional character of my creation, based on a Dragonborn creation for the Elder Scrolls V- Skyrim.
> 
> Kaidan is a modded follower created by livtempleton and can be found on Nexus. https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrimspecialedition/users/18913224
> 
> Lucien is a modded follower created by Joseph Russell, also available on Nexus. https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrimspecialedition/users/4958252
> 
> Some of Nox's spells are based off of the Shadow Spell Package mod: https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrimspecialedition/mods/13299
> 
> Skyrim and all related factors are the creation of Bethesda and respective owners.


	10. To Riften

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nox, Kaidan, and Lucien enjoy their bounty after clearing a Nordic ruin, and decide to take a detour to Riften. Nox creates her own adventures and discovers a certain blue Khajiit is closer than she realizes.

_Corilus,_

_Attached are my detailed notes regarding the Skyrim Draugr. So far I have only handled one tomb of them and it contained no dragon priest. However, some odd, ancient writing was found, and with the help of a scholar I have come across, we were able to determine these are runes that relate to Dragons. I suspect draugr may have some connection to the recent return of the dragons, of which I have seen one directly. Do not fear for me, you have trained me well, and I have made an ally who watches my back._

_Besides my findings there are other things you should know. The most important is that Solinar is back. I encountered him at Helgen, leading a band of his usual followers donning Thalmor gear. He made an attempt on my life and seems to be pursuing me directly. I have eluded him for now. I would have attempted to learn more, but he has a good following here, and I have promised to protect this scholar. Should I find anything more, I will inform you right away._

_Inside is also a pressed Skyrim nightshade. That is a gift for you._

_Ark’ay bless and keep thee,_

_Nox_

The Whisper girl finished her letter and began writing on a second page. She did not want this second one to be turned in to the higher ups if she could help it.

_There is one other thing. While fighting the draugr, at one point I was overrun. The beast I killed, before dying, called to the others and woke them. My magic was not enough to hold them back. As they piled over me, I confess to becoming angry with Ark’ay once more. This time I demanded to prove he would not be silent to me. I don’t know how to describe this well, but from within, I felt a power grow, especially in my throat. A sort of, shout, I suppose it was, came from me, and with it fire and force so strong it burned them all away. I had no control over it, and fainted when it was over, unable to breathe._

_Is this normal? I have not heard of any other Whispers being able to do such things, but then, I have much to learn. How would a Whisper learn to control such a thing? Whatever it was, I hope it does not become something I rely on. It was terrifying._

_I hope you are safe and well. Please do not fear for me, I mean it. Also, please add Davidicus and Captain Lyra Flavius in the Imperial City to our list. Their son Lucien is my protected scholar. Kaidan, whose last name is unknown, is my ally._

_Second blessings, Nox_

Nox waited for the ink of her letters to dry before carefully folding them, adding them to her small parcel of notes on the draugr. She stretched her back, having been hunched over the pages for a good while now, and looked up. The stars were out again, twinkling down upon her.

She looked out over the small campsite they had taken over. Each of the trio had been busy. Kaidan had gone out of his way to help Lucien lift heavy Nordic weapons from the gravesite to the camp where he could study them, and Lucien in turn drew out each of the unusual words they had found on the mural deep inside. Nox, still drained, was content to study the newly dead draugr and note everything she could about them, making a copy for herself in the process. The only task they all shared was emptying the chest they had found beside the mural, and each of them were now carrying a hefty sum of gold and gems, as well as a few spell scrolls. Lucien himself claimed a staff that shot ice spikes, which made Nox feel more comfortable in his ability to protect himself. 

Medresi’s camp had been repurposed into a makeshift outdoor research center, and Lucien had gotten to work studying the weapons. Realizing he was unable to shoot an arrow further than three feet in front of him with the ancient bow, he asked Kaidan to demonstrate. Not only did Kaidan take an impressive, powerful shot, he took out a deer with it. The smell of its venison hit Nox’s nostrils now and her stomach rumbled, wanting dinner.

“Come on Lucien,” Kaidan’s voice carried across the camp. “You’re going to miss my venison at its prime if you don’t quit studying!”

Nox rose from her seat and looked over to Lucien, who was nose-deep in his writing book while studying an ancient greatsword.

“I’ll be there in a minute, Kaidan! I don’t want to lose the light!”

“The light’s gone, it’s been gone, it will be gone for a while!”

“If he doesn’t want his share I’ll have it,” Nox teased over her shoulder as she walked to the campfire. Kaidan handed her a hearty share of venison and she took a bite. A happy sound came from her lips as it melted in her mouth.

“Told you I can make a mean venison,” Kaidan grinned at her.

“Something this divine can’t be mean, Kai.”

Lucien finally joined them and the three wolfed down their dinner. Save for compliments, they ate in silence. They had outdone themselves in work, and fatigue swept over them as their bellies filled. 

“Gods that was good,” said Nox, having finished her second helping. Lucien yawned, causing Kaidan and Nox to yawn in turn. “Guess we should set up the tent?”

“Why? Medresi’s original team left their beds behind when they ran, may as well take advantage,” Kaidan pointed to the set of bedrolls and furs left out.

“Anything that lets us sleep faster is good for me,” she replied. “Who’s taking first watch?”

Both men dropped their gazes, avoiding the question. Nox yawned again.

“Well,” Lucien piped up, “I suppose I do have some more research to do…”

“Good lad,” Kaidan stood up and walked over to the largest bedroll and began removing his armor.

Nox shook her head and stood up. “You sure you want to stay up?”

“Why not? You both have done a lot, and like I said, there’s things for me to do. Might as well take advantage! It’ll be like my all-nighters at the University, but with more outdoors.”

“Thanks Lucien. Come wake one of us when you’re ready to sleep.”

“Right, sleep well!”

Nox set up her gear to make it appear as hidden as possible before she laid down and slept. She was exhausted, moreso than she realized at first. Even her mind was worn out enough that it did not give her dreams. 

When she woke again, it was morning. She felt heavy, but the sunbeams coming through the branches and chirp of morning birds eased her into the start of her day. Nearby, Kaidan was practicing his sword fighting.

Tying her unruly hair into a braid, Nox got up and wandered over to him. She sat on a nearby stone and observed his movement. He eased into each swing with the kind of grace only the strong seemed to possess, yet he remained solid as a tree trunk. If she were to tackle him, she would not move him.

She did not get to enjoy watching him for long before he realized she was there. He stopped striking down invisible foes and sheathed his sword. “Good morning little Shadow.”

“Good morning. Did you sleep?”

Kaidan shrugged. “Slept enough.”

Nox felt a bit of guilt as she saw tiredness in his eyes. “Why didn’t you wake me?”

“After yesterday? You needed all the rest you could get. I don’t want to see you like that again if I can. Feeling better by the way?”

“Yeah, magicka’s back. Want to go lay down a bit?”

“Think I will.”

Kaidan returned to his bedroll and laid down on his back, resting an arm over his eyes. Nox sat near him, trying to concentrate on her prayers but finding her mind wandering too much to do so. 

She was distracted when Kaidan shifted and lowered his arm. “I think before we go to your dragon priest we need to go to Riften.”

“Any reason?”

“A few. You and Lucien need armor.”

“My robes are fine…”

“I know I know, but they’re not,” Kaidan said, looking at the sky and moving his hand up and down as he spoke. “Yesterday you were covered in wounds, and if you were wearing something stronger you may be able to keep at least some injuries off of you in the future.”

“I can’t be stealthy while wearing plate like you.”

“Not plate. I’m thinking light armors. Keeps you stealthy and protected. Lucien would be too slow in something heavy though. And he would complain if he had to wear armor like mine and I couldn’t handle that.”

Nox chuckled. 

“But I know in Riften they have leather armors, especially people in the Thieves Guild, batty as they are. We could find you something you can move in, maybe even wear under your robes, just to have that layer. Lucien may be able to work some chain mail at worst. Gods, I can picture it now. ‘Look at me, I’m jingling! Jingle jingle jingle…’”

Nox stifled her laughter. Kaidan dropped his hand again and thought for a moment before continuing.

“I also think we should get another member in this group.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. Three of us having to take watch means one of us will be sleep deprived more than the others, and having four means we can divide more evenly if we have to split up. Would be best if they did ranged fighting too, so they can cover the back. I’m not as effective with you two in front, and you can’t scout if you’re behind us.”

“I mean, those are good points, but who would want to join up with a Whisper and a Thalmor fugitive?”

Kaidan shrugged. “We don’t need to tell all of Skyrim who we are.”

“You’re right, but I wouldn’t feel right hiring just any mercenary. Especially one that can be persuaded with Septims. Solinar may not have gotten Lucien to hand me over, but he can be clever.”

“I don’t think any regular mercenary could handle us. We’re a bit of an odd lot. Just wanted to get it out there.”

Nox pondered his words. “So someone good with ranged weapons, odd like us, won’t spill our secrets. Anything else?”

“No singing.”

“Yeah, Lucien has that covered.”

“That he does. ...Though it is growing on me a bit. Don’t tell him I said that.”

The two bantered until Lucien woke up soon after. He agreed with heading into Riften first. “No more furs. They feel less huggy after the first day.”

The three of them wandered into The Rift as the sky went from sunny into overcast and eventually rainy. Nox was thankful for her dark leather boots that kept her feet dry, even as they followed the main road. She was glad Kaidan had convinced Lucien to leave the ancient weapons behind, their treasure was already weighing them down. Nox kept herself occupied by trying to think of possible candidates to add to their group. She played with the idea of requesting another Whisper to join her, but the idea fell apart as soon as she remembered why she came here alone in the first place. 

“What’s on your mind Nox?” Lucien prodded.

“Hmm? Oh, not much. Kaidan had a proposal for finding a fourth member.” She recounted their earlier conversation. He nodded when she finished.

“I think he’s right. Do you have any ideas who could join us? Maybe one of your Whisper friends?”

“I had the same thought, but I don’t think that would be wise.”

“Oh? How come?”

“Well, this is my first assignment on my own. Normally they’d send a small team to do this, but they got stretched thin by Thalmor looking for them. I shouldn’t even be here. Corilus took the assignment on my behalf and gave it to Runil in Falkreath before they could put it on official hold.”

“Why would he do that? It seems ...dangerous.”

“Well, he knew I wanted it. Around the time of the Thalmor forcing us to go hide, we caught wind of Antioch being here. The necromancer who stole Papa,” she clarified. “He said he was going to do some special assignment on his own, something that would help with facing Antioch. It was my choice to take the job and get me here to keep on his trail.”

“So asking a Whisper would just mean being scolded by whoever comes to help, if they help?”

Nox nodded. “Yep. Even if they stayed to help with the assignment, they would be difficult to work with. Whispers are very specific with how to handle assignments, and as a Novice I’d just be bossed around. This gives me freedom to choose how to handle things.”

The two walked in silence for a moment before Lucien continued his questions. “Nox, if at any point I ask something I shouldn’t just say so. But could you tell me more about Whispers? How do you even become one?”

“I’d like to know the same,” Kaidan joined in, taking Nox’s left while Lucien stayed on the right.

Nox debated how to explain things to them. Few people ever asked about Whispers, in part because they were so unknown, but Nox knew it would not do well to keep everything hidden. There was enough trust between them she felt she could open up.

“Whispers are often found after contact with necromancy. People who survive attacks from necromancers or undead creatures are often encountered by us, and some are driven to join out of rage or hatred or vengeance. They start by spending three weeks minimum training with a priest of Arkay, learning things like how funerals work. This is to both teach them some basics and give them time after the harrowing events they encountered.”

“If after this they still desire becoming a Whisper, they are given to a mentor and told to live in a deep crypt for a year. Most do not last that whole time, and return to society, understanding why Whispers must be protected with secrecy. Those who do survive are given a month or so to readjust to society.”

“How can someone last that long in a crypt? How did you?” Lucien asked.

“Me? Lot of willpower really. Corilus was an amazing mentor. He helped me develop a routine, which helped the weeks run together, and he taught me things because I was a child. Taught me how to maintain my gear, how to pick locks, but also songs and legends from all over Tamriel. When he left for supplies he would pick up books for me to read. I would devour them, especially the riddle books.”

“How do you read them in the dark?” questioned Lucien.

“We set aside living areas. Part of our supplies for long-term projects is candles. You learn to ration light and not fear the darkness.” A memory swept through her mind. “Corilus scolded me once for using too many candles to read one night. Said I need to learn to ration my words as well as my light. ‘You’re at the beginning of your year, stop reading like you’re living in a library!’” Nox did her best to imitate the gravelly, ever-serious voice of her mentor.

The three of them stepped off the path near a cluster of trees in hopes of sheltering themselves from the rain long enough to have lunch. As Kaidan handed out dry bread, Lucien continued his questions. “Do you just stay in tombs your entire time?”

“Thanks Kai. And no, that’s just the long year. After that we learn more practical things to earn our trial to become a novice. Corilus always had interesting assignments. Once we tracked a vampire for two weeks, another time we had to deal with a graverobber who was hitting a noble family’s tomb.” Nox took a bite of her food and chuckled. “Early on we found a necromancer who had holed himself in a tomb, but he wasn’t very good at necromancy. He kept sending skeletons after us to keep us away. So Corilus just used them as practice dummies to teach me how to find weak spots. We did that for an hour before the necromancer ran out of magicka.”

Their meal and walk consisted of more stories of Nox’s training years, which received a mix of shock, disgust, and laughter from her two companions. Telling them her stories gave her a small boost in confidence and by the time they arrived at Riften she was feeling light and ready to face anything.

This came in handy when they were stopped at the gate by a Riften guard. “Hold there. Before I let you into Riften, you have to pay the visitor’s tax.”

“What’s the tax for?” Lucien huffed. 

“For the privilege of entering the city,” the guard snarled. 

Kaidan stepped forward, but Nox held up her hand to stop him. She stepped up to the guard, appearing as meek as she could and nodding her head as she got close enough to whisper to him.

“I can see right through your setup.” Nox looked up and met the guard’s eyes through his metal helmet. The color drained from his face as he saw her eyes change. “You wouldn’t want anyone else finding out, maybe you should let us pass and we will be quiet...”

“Alright, keep your voice down! I’ll unlock the gate!”

Nox returned her eyes to normal and stepped back to her companions before they walked through the open gate. As it slammed shut behind them, Lucien looked at her, amazed. “I didn’t know you could see liars like that!”

“I can’t. I just used my nightvision.” She winked at him.

Lucien cracked a smile, only to lose it as his nose wrinkled. “What on earth is that smell?”

“Welcome to Riften,” Kaidan shrugged as they entered the city proper.

\---

“Are you sure this is worth the hundred you claim it is?”

Lucien was examining a well-made set of leather breeches while the shopkeep crossed his arms. The two had been haggling over gear and prices for a while now. Nox and Kaidan stood to the side, leaned against the wall, growing bored. The leather armor they found was perfect for Lucien, just the right size, but between that, haggling over other items, and Lucien spending a long time discussing the shopkeeper’s Dwemer urn, their shopping time had been eaten into quite a bit.

“Want to head out?” Kaidan leaned down and whispered to her. “Don’t want you to miss out on any shops, and I think we have Lucien covered.”

“Think I may take you up on that,” she whispered back as the shopkeep and Lucien haggled louder. “Anything you want me to look for for you?”

“I should be good. I’ll keep an eye on our big spender here.”

Nox slipped out the door and back into Riften’s cobbled streets. She had found a few guards pointing at her since they entered, but she had been left alone. Wandering into the market, Nox glanced around.

An Argonian handling a shimmering piece of jewelry caught her eye first, and her quest to find armor was forgotten as she approached his stall and became entranced by the baubles he was selling. Necklaces, earrings, and bracelets glittered at her even in the overcast weather.

“I’ve never seen designs like this before,” Nox commented.

The Argonian smiled at her, and it was a wide smile. “That is because this is jewelry made using legendary Saxhleel craftsmanship.”

“Saxhleel?”

“Forgive me. It’s a term I haven’t used in some time. While most in Tamriel would call my kind Argonian, we prefer the term Saxhleel.”

“Saxhleel…” Nox rolled it off her tongue. “And what is your name, friend?”

“I am Madesi. It is my original Saxhleel name. While many would change their name, I decided to stay with tradition. What is your name, land-strider?”

“Nox Galena.” Madesi was kind, in an enigmatic sort of way, and she was drawn to his charisma and culture.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Nox. Browse my wares as you like, I can see you appreciate the kind of work I do.”

Nox indulged her eyes on the pieces displayed. Some were made with gems, others with pearls. There was gold and silver, simple and ornate, some even shone mother-of-pearl colors. Madesi entertained her by picking up and handing her different pieces to hold, which she did as delicately as possible. Perhaps it was how long she spent with the unlovely dead, but in this moment, the beautiful craftsmanship made her feel happy.

“This is incredible, Madesi,” she said as she handed back a choker. “It is amazing the work you do all on your own.”

“Your words are kind, Lady Nox. Sadly, I'm one of the few traditional Saxhleel Jewelers that remains in Tamriel; it's becoming a lost art, and finding materials has become more dangerous.”

“I can imagine, between bandits and dragons and war. What kind of materials do you need?”

Madesi’s eyes lit up like his display for a brief moment. “Are you making an offer?”

In truth, Nox had asked more out of curiosity, but at his words, an idea came to her mind.

“That depends on what you’re looking for.”

Madesi crossed his arms and thought. “Ivory, gold ore… gems. Right now I especially need two flawless sapphires.”

Nox reached into her treasure bag and pulled out two gems. She placed them on his stall and slid them over to him. Madesi’s bead-like eyes went wide.

“Those are…!”

“I can give you these, and any other materials you may need. In exchange, I’d like to learn about your trade a bit.”

Nox had never seen a smile so wide. “You wish to learn about what I do?”

“Yes. My friends and I often adventure, but I have no need for excessive treasure. I would find more personal value in learning.”

Madesi picked up the gems and examined them. Nox held her breath. He looked at her.

“Meet me after I close my shop. I will teach you tonight.”

Nox’s smile felt as wide as Madesi’s.

\---

Nox held up her finished product. The ring she had made was not very impressive, at least compared to Madesi’s intricate pieces, but it was a ring. Madesi had spent the last while teaching her how to wrap metal strands and make complex designs with some silver. 

“That is a good start,” Madesi assured her. “You should be proud of what you accomplished.”

“It’s not as shiny as yours are,” Nox pouted a bit. 

“But it is a ring. Bit large for your fingers, but it could fit that large human who you met with before.”

Nox smiled at the idea of giving Kaidan a ring. He likely wouldn’t wear it, but perhaps she could give it to him anyway. 

“It will also shine more when the sun is out,” Madesi added. “But for now, it has gotten very dark. I’m sure your friends are waiting for you. Would you like me to walk you back, Lady Nox?”

“No that’s alright,” Nox got to her feet. Her back ached from sitting on stone in the Beggar’s Row, where Madesi slept. The beggars had been hospitable to her after she brought dinner. Lucien and Kaidan were waiting for her now at the Bee and Barb Inn, and sleep sounded like a good next step.

“As you wish. Keep your belongings close to you, just in case. I shall lead you to the stairs.”

After wishing some final goodnights, Nox headed to the upper level of the city. She let out a yawn as she walked, passing some guards who were deep in their own conversation.

“...too bad they can’t all be like that blue cat.”

Nox felt very awake upon hearing those words. She stepped around the corner and listened in. 

“Yeah, I like when they come to the prison and pay for a cell. Makes our work easier.”

“Too bad he’s looking so rough. Maybe we won’t have him for very long.”

“Who knows.”

Nox’s heart began beating against her ribs. A blue Khajiit… that had to be the one who shot her in the head weeks ago. He was still here?

Without thinking much about her actions, Nox pulled her hood over her head and pulled her Amulet of Arkay out behind her vestment. Slipping her way around empty stalls and yawning guards, Nox made her way to the Riften jail.

The door was unlocked and she made her way down the staircase. Another door was in her way, as well as a guard sitting beside it on a chair.

“Hey! You’re not supposed to be here!”

“It’s alright,” Nox touched her amulet. “I’m here to see the blue Khajiit. I hear he is not well.”

“Oh, my mistake then. Go right ahead.”

Surprised that had worked, Nox stepped through the door. Ahead was a table with a note on it. With the flimsy security here, Nox wondered how they held any prisoners as she glanced over the note. It confirmed that the Khajiit was here, and his key was on the fireplace mantle nearby. She stepped over to the mantle and, glancing around to make sure no one was there, took the key from the unlocked lockbox.

 _If I ever must be arrested, let it be here._ Nox stepped into the area where the cells were, key in hand. From the first cell on the left Nox heard a familiar voice talking to a Mr. Dragonfly.

Her footsteps were silent as she approached the iron bars. There he was, with the blue fur and unexplained scars on his face- something they had once bonded over. Nox couldn’t tell if it was pity, anger, or sorrow she felt upon seeing him like this. Sliding the key into the lock and opening it, she stepped into his new home, turning her back to him to close the door and hide herself for a moment longer.

“Come to kill me at last, have you?”

“You must have many enemies to assume I’m here to kill you,” Nox grumbled, still hiding.

“There is only one I know who smells of death and life at the same time. And they have every right to kill me.”

Nox turned and faced the Khajiit, lowering her hood and revealing her scarred face.

“By Arkay, what happened, Inigo?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nox is a fictional character of my creation, based on a Dragonborn creation for the Elder Scrolls V- Skyrim.
> 
> Kaidan is a modded follower created by livtempleton and can be found on Nexus. https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrimspecialedition/users/18913224
> 
> Lucien is a modded follower created by Joseph Russell, also available on Nexus. https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrimspecialedition/users/4958252
> 
> Some of Nox's spells are based off of the Shadow Spell Package mod: https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrimspecialedition/mods/13299
> 
> Skyrim and all related factors are the creation of Bethesda and respective owners.


	11. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inigo confesses to his attempted murder of Nox, but their following conversation opens up a desire for friendship in both of them. As Inigo is invited to the group, the following day brings another reunion, one Nox never thought she would find in Skyrim, and the result brings more questions than answers.

“Thank the gods, I can bear the guilt no longer.”

A tumultuous mixture of anger and sadness churned in Nox’s stomach as she looked upon the blue Khajiit sitting before her. Even in rags she could see the strength in his arms, but his face told of the guilt and sorrow he had suffered through. His pierced ears drooped and his whiskers curved to match his frown. Inigo did not hide his face from her, and she did not look away.

“I know I must die,” he went on. “Beware though, my newfound honour demands I defend myself.”

“Was it a deliberate choice to try and kill someone who can give you rites after asking them to kill you?” Nox stepped over to the table Inigo was seated at and stood, just barely taller than him.

“I am in no mood for jokes. Strike me down! Take your revenge!” 

Nox wanted to reply she was not the vengeful type, but the memory of her Papa closed her mouth for her. “I’m not going to kill you unless I have strong reason to, and I don’t even fully remember what happened. I want answers before anything else.”

Inigo’s ears rose a bit. “You don’t remember? Ah, that is my fault also. I am your so called friend Inigo. I was the one who killed you. I tried anyway. I am guilty! Kill me!”

“Calm down!” said Nox as the Khajiit began to sob. She pushed aside a journal and sat on the edge of the table, rubbing the frustration out of her temple. “Just tell me what happened.”

With a few sniffles Inigo began to explain. “After I shot you I finally realized my mistake and tried to turn myself in. Your body was gone. The guards did not believe me. They said I was wasting their time. I had to pay them to put me in this cell! It is where I belong. I needed to repent. I need to repent.” 

“If you thought I was dead then why are you here waiting for me?” 

“I heard tales of a remarkable adventurer, both brave and resourceful, matching your description. I knew it was you. It had to be! I knew you would be coming for me. Are you going to kill me or not?” Inigo glared at her, but she could see in his expression that grief was the tyrant of his emotions at this moment.

Nox sighed and lowered her hood, trying to bide time until she knew what to say. She was angry, of course. Even in her memories she recalled at one point trusting him. 

“It would be a disservice to take revenge for crimes I don’t understand, Inigo.” Nox stood up and walked over to a nearby dresser, placing her dagger on it. She caught a glimpse of a lute filled with arrows and cocked an eyebrow, but returned to her place at the table. “Will you help me understand, at least? Even in the fog that is my memories you were not my enemy, and I struggle to see you as such even now.”

This seemed to quell the intensity of Inigo’s reactions, at least for the moment. His eyes fell to a dragonfly in a jar beside Nox for a brief second, then he looked back at her, focused. “I see I must relive it again. Your memory is not what it used to be. Ask your questions, I will not hold back.”

Nox reached up and scratched her head, trying to think of where to start. “How did we meet?”

“We met on a job. A job of the killing kind. We were hired by a Lord Dupan to kill his brothers. You were most unhappy with the job, but said it was something you had to do. Do you remember none of this?”

“No. Go on.”

Inigo did so without hesitation. “Lord Dupan, upon the death of his brothers, would inherit a large sum of gold, much of which he promised each of us for the job. When we talked about our plans you mentioned you were investigating the family for necromancy, and there was some evidence to suggest this when we looked into them. However, Lord Dupan had mentioned that if only one of us came back from the job we would receive the other’s half of the reward. I was… hooked on skooma at the time, and had a bit of a debt problem...”

“You tried to kill me for gold?”

“I tried. That’s what matters. It was not an easy choice. We only knew each other for a short time but I’d grown to like and respect you. We got on well and fought bravely side by side. I threw all that away for gold and skooma.”

Rather than responding, Nox waited for him to go on. He did so after a second, a small grin breaking out over his sad face.

“We were… quite the team. You were clever with how we tracked them down, and quick as a whip in your attacks. Yet you were also anxious most times, wondering if you were doing the wrong thing, not always sure where you were in Skyrim. I’m usually not the protective type, but it pained me to see you afraid when you were. You may be grown, but the pain your eyes see when they look a thousand yards away is old enough to tell me whatever you fear is deep. Despite this, you never faltered in our mission, and you always cared for me as well, in your own way. The jokes we laughed at, the observations we made about the world… Money is an evil like no other my friend. It is only just that I die at your hands.”

As Inigo spoke memories came back to her, like the night they slept under the stars by a meager campfire and swapped stories while watching the homes of their targets. She even recalled Inigo once saving her from an attacker she had missed as she rummaged through a desk for evidence. She had never seen Inigo miss a shot. Her heart sank as this confirmed how intentional his shot had been against her.

“Did you get the reward?”

Inigo laughed. “No. When I returned to Dupan his sister had killed him. The reward died with him.”

“And are you still hooked on skooma?”

“No, I have been clean since the… incident. I want to die with my senses intact. Kill me now. I am ready.”

Nox’s eyes wandered back to the lute with the arrows sticking out of it. Moments like this she wished Corilus was still around. On the one hand, Inigo was straight up confessing to a murder attempt. On the other, Inigo’s honesty and willingness to atone made her want to try and rekindle the friendship they had begun. She stuck her hand in her pocket and felt the ring she had been working on, and she thought of Kaidan.

An idea came to her mind.

“Before I go about killing anyone, I need to tell you why I was able to survive that shot.”

Inigo’s ears perked up. “That would be good to know, I was quite curious how it was possible, since I was so sure you were gone.”

Nox pulled her foot onto the table she sat on and leaned in close in case others could hear.

“Some years ago I underwent a ritual that included imbibing powerful concoctions known as the Living Embalments. Surviving this has given me unique abilities. I am more keen on feeling necromantic energy, have a form of nighteye, and when I need to, I can slow my breath and pulse to appear dead. This even slows my bleeding out in the most dire circumstances.”

Inigo’s brow furrowed as he thought back. “That would make sense then, since my arrow did not pierce your skull. I even checked you after and you were dead as… well, something dead.” Nox noted how he seemed to want to say something else and changed his mind. She did not push it.

“Yes. There was damage, but I did not die to you. And since I am alive, I must fulfill another contract, one that will likely take me all over Skyrim. I have two companions, but we may not be enough. And even worse is I have recently learned that some old enemies have returned.”

Nox stood up and faced Inigo, crossing her arms. “You’re no good to me dead in a cell, Inigo. Come with me. Fight by my side.”

Inigo’s eyes widened. “I… fight with you?”

“Yes, Inigo. Help keep me and my companions alive.” She reached out her hand to him. “Repay your debt with the blood of my foes.”

“Or die defending you! Yes! I accept!” Inigo stood and grasped her hand, putting all his strength into it. His smile was wide and contagious. “I feel lighter in my heart now you have given me this opportunity. It will be like old times.”

“Just watch where you aim that bow of yours.”

“Do not joke about such things my friend. The sadness I feel for what I have done is brutal enough… for now.” Inigo let go of her hand. “Where are you staying, my friend?”

“At the Bee and Barb Inn.”

“Then I shall meet you there tomorrow morning. I have some things to settle here: collect my gear, thank the nice guards, make sure my cell is nice for the next tenant, that kind of thing. Go and get some rest, I shall meet with you soon.”

\---

Nox yawned as she opened the door to the Bee and Barb, exhausted from the day. Inside had a warm glow, and save for some late night drinkers, it was empty. 

It was because of this quiet that she heard Lucien before seeing him. He was laughing at a nearby table where he and Kaidan sat, very pleased about something. “...so you do? I mean it’s completely understandable, albeit a bit early to tell how…”

“What’s going on?” Nox stepped up to them and the two startled.

“You Shadow! How long have you been there??” Kaidan demanded. 

“I just got here. And I have some important news for you both!” Nox grabbed a nearby chair and pulled it over, sitting on it and leaning in. Kaidan finished his drink as Lucien clasped his hands together, eager. “I’ve found us a fourth!”

“A fourth what?” Kaidan put his cup down and wiped his face with the back of his hand.

“Companion!”

“Marvelous!” Lucien exclaimed. “Who is it?”

“A Khajiit named Inigo. We met when I first got here and did work together.”

“Is he the one who shot you in the head?” Kaidan raised an eyebrow.

Nox paused. “I mean… yes, but…”

“He’s not coming with.”

“Wait, he shot you?” asked Lucien. “But why?”

“He was on skooma at the time…” Nox realized after saying this that it wasn’t making the case for Inigo any stronger- in fact, it probably made it worse.

“Did you drink water from the sewer?” Kaidan looked at her, amazed in the worst ways. “We’re not having someone with a history of trying to kill you and being high on skooma follow us around. We’d be better off asking that Solinar fellow to tag along!” 

His words stung and Nox wanted to say something insulting, but bit her tongue and recentered. “I know what it sounds like. But do either of you think I’d just blindly hire someone to come with us if I thought it would endanger you two?”

The men considered this. Nox continued.

“Inigo hasn’t had skooma since the incident, and his remorse is immense. He kept asking me to kill him, for Arkay’s sake, because it was deserved. But I knew him before that incident, and now I’ve known him after. He’s… interesting, I won’t disagree, but he’s good with a bow, knows somewhat about my abilities, and wants to defend us as a kind of atonement. Isn’t that everything we more or less agreed we needed in a fourth?”

Kaidan sulked, but Lucien shrugged. “Sounds like it to me. I would like to meet him before going on any adventures, though. Maybe try to develop some trust before going into a literal ancient burial tomb with him.”

“That’s fair,” Nox agreed. “Kai?”

The half giant sighed. “I’m in agreement with Lucien. Let’s try to find somewhere to go before heading to your tomb and make sure he’s a good fit.”

Nox smiled. “Thanks for understanding you two. I’m going to head to bed. Inigo will meet us here in the morning.” She stood up and started to walk to the stairs before remembering something.

“I almost forgot,” she turned back to them. “Can I see your hand Kaidan?”

He looked at her, confused, but held his left hand to her. Nox took the ring she had made from her pocket and slipped it onto his middle finger.

“That fits you well!” Nox was quite pleased as Kaidan examined it. “It’s not as good as what Madesi can make, but I think it works for a first try, don’t you think?”

“You made this?” Kaidan asked. 

“I did! It turned out bigger than I meant, but that means it fits you. Why don’t you keep it? Consider it a stand in for a better gift for being a good friend.” Nox reconsidered what she said and quickly added, “I mean, you don’t have to, I know it’s kind of junk and I don’t mean to push my things onto you-”

“I’m keeping it.”

She beamed. “That makes me happy. I’m going to head to bed. Lucien, I’ll want to see your full armor tomorrow!”

“Prepare to be floored!” Lucien replied. 

Nox walked over to the stairs leading to the second floor, pausing long enough to look back at her companions. Lucien was back to smirking at Kaidan, and for whatever reason, Kaidan appeared flushed.

 _Men are so strange,_ she thought as she went to bed.

\---

Her nightmare had returned as she slept, causing Nox to feel a burning sensation even after she woke. Taking a moment to be alone in her room, she sat up and pulled her knees in before shedding a few tears.

 _Get it together,_ she scolded herself after a few minutes. She reached up and wiped the tears away. Nox flinched as the palm of her hand pressed on her scar. It had stung as she put her hand to it, which it hadn’t done in a long time. It almost felt like there was something sharp under her skin. 

Shaking off the pain the Whisper girl stood and prepared for the day. Once she was dressed, had her hair in order, and finished morning prayers she made her way downstairs.

The morning rush made the inn much noisier than when she had arrived the night before, but she was able to pick out Lucien and Inigo talking together in a corner. Inigo was dressed in iron armor, which contrasted against his ebony bow and blue fur, while Lucien was wearing dark grey leather armor and breeches, which contrasted against his sunny disposition. Still, the two looked sharp, like real adventurers.

“Good morning!” said Nox as she approached the two. They turned and smiled at her. 

“Good morning Nox!” Lucien beamed. “I was just meeting our fellow friend here. I think he will be a wonderful addition to the team!”

“You’re not just saying that because I said your voice belongs at the Bard’s College in Solitude?” Inigo asked, lighthearted. 

“Oh, Nox told us a bit about you yesterday as well, but it is nice to have someone who can appreciate good singing.”

Nox giggled. “Glad you both are getting along. Now where’s Kaidan?”

“Out in the market, said he was doing some last minute shopping,” Lucien answered. 

“Alright, I’ll go look for him. In the meantime you two think of our next destination. We’ll meet back here and head out.”

“Marvelous!”

Nox made her way out to the market again, scanning around for the half giant as she passed between residents and shoppers. He wasn’t anywhere to be found, which concerned her. As she wandered, she found herself outside a meager gate, where four children were playing with a young woman. At least, they looked like they were playing, save for the solemn look on their faces. The gate was attached to a building labeled “Honorhall Orphanage.” Standing outside the door was a giant Khajiit holding a warhammer.

Something about the whole situation felt… off. Nox approached the closest child, a blonde girl, maybe ten years old. She knelt to be closer to her eye level and noticed the girl sported a bruise near her temple. “What’s your name?”

The child looked at her. “...Runa.”

“Nice to meet you. Is everything okay around here?”

“Runa, why don’t you go play with Samuel?” the young woman watching them hurried over. Nox stood as she pushed Runa along.

“I’ve never been to an orphanage with a bodyguard. Is everything alright, miss?”

The woman turned back and looked at Nox, who tried to appear friendly. “Yes… well, I mean…”

“You can tell me. I’m Nox, if I can help I’d like to know.”

The woman tucked some of her brown hair behind her ear. She looked troubled, her eyes darting about. Nox turned an ear to her as she leaned in.

“The headmistress, Grelod the Kind… she beat Runa this morning for talking back to her. A man and this Khajiit noticed and they got into a verbal fight, then the headmistress went back inside. He came in and I came out here to make sure the children were safe, but it’s been a few minutes…”

“What was your name?” Nox asked, eyeing the Khajiit, who eyed her back.

“Constance.”

“I’ll see what I can do.” 

As Nox approached the Khajiit, who was even taller than Kaidan, she looked him over. His fur was a golden brown and he sported a sort of mohawk hairstyle, and despite being made of muscle he only wore leather armor. 

“I’m guessing you’re not going to let me pass if I ask nicely, are you?”

The cat held his ground, tightening his grip on his hammer. “Orders not to. This one suggests you move on.”

Nox sighed and rolled her head back, as if annoyed. A sudden flash of purple fire appeared before the Khajiit and he flinched, though it did not harm him. Nox seized the opportunity to run past him, opening the door and locking it behind her before the Khajiit could completely register what had happened. As the lock clicked Nox thanked Arkay her trick had worked, but backed up as the cat pounded at the door.

As she turned and looked into the main room, her stomach turned. An old woman, likely Grelod, had been hacked to pieces, her blood splattered on the floor, walls, and the man who had done the deed. He was wiping his axe clean when Nox stumbled in and the two looked at each other. The man was just shy of a Nord’s height and had dark hair, cut short like a soldier’s, and blue eyes that reminded her of Papa’s. She froze when she saw them.

“Didn’t granddad ever teach you it's not polite to enter a home without knocking first, Nox?”

Realization sank in. She recognized that face, even though it was the face of a man now and covered with blue tattoos and small scars.

“Martyn? Is that you?”

The door slammed open and the giant Khajiit ran in. “Martyn! You okay? She got past me-”

“It’s fine, Ri.” The killer finished wiping off his axe and pointed it at Nox. “Jajo fa vaba hasaaka Nox Galena, ahziss kimer. We have not seen each other in many years.”

Nox didn’t know what language he slipped into, but assumed it was some kind of Khajiiti tongue. There was no denying it, this man was her cousin Martyn. 

“That’s Ri’Zahr, by the way. Never thought you’d both meet.” The two stood, weapons ready. “You’re a long way from Cheydinhal.” 

“You weren’t satisfied with just necromancy, you had to murder an old woman too?”

Martyn barked a laugh. “Harsh. Still as much a spitfire as you were during granddad’s wedding.” He stalked over to a closet door and opened it, revealing shackles and minor blood spatter near the floor. “This ‘old woman’ was abusing these children. Unlike the others around here I’m not about to let that kind of evil continue if I can help it.

“So what brings you here, Nox? Come to kill off your own cousin? I see you joined that weird Arkay cult our ancestor got involved in. Looking to pull out family roots because of the traditions they follow?”

Martyn’s voice had a bitterness to it and he paced her like a soldier. Ri’Zahr stood ready with his hammer. Even with her magic she would have a hard time surviving this alone. 

“I didn’t know you were in Skyrim. I’ve not seen you in over a decade,” she admitted, deciding truth was better in this moment. “I’m not here for you anyway. I’m here for Papa.”

“Oh? Hunting the Elsweyr family line together?” Martyn’s eyes narrowed.

“No. Trying to find the soul gem he’s been trapped in since I was twelve.” Nox glowered.

Martyn’s stance softened ever so slightly at this. Ri seemed to follow his motions and lowered his hammer. 

“Damn… here we’d thought we lost you both when Cheydinhal fell. Instead I find out my uncle is soul trapped and my cousin is a whisperer. This trip just keeps getting better and better,” Martyn finished his last sentence by turning his head to Ri’Zahr. For only being a few years older than Nox, Martyn already seemed so tired. “You’d better get out of here, Nox.”

“Not until I do rites,” she shot back. She didn’t want her cousin raising Grelod once she left. 

Martyn let out a soft growl. “Suit yourself. I suggest you do them quick before the blood starts attracting guards.” Martyn sheathed his weapon, Ri’Zahr doing the same, and the two stormed out, leaving Nox alone with the murder victim.

Nox knelt beside the pieces of Grelod and began doing rites, finding her hands were shaking as she did so. As she examined the remains, she realized Martyn had done away with the body so it could not be raised. She couldn’t tell whether that information gave her hope or more anger.

The door opened and Constance screamed as she saw Nox. The children ran past her and into the room, and to Nox’s surprise they began cheering. 

“Grelod is dead!”

“Hooray! Grelod the kind is dead at last!”

“What happened??” Constance yelled at Nox, who had stood up.

“It was those two,” said Nox. “She was like this when I got in. They…”

Constance almost fainted on one of the nearby beds and Nox rushed to her side as she began going into shock. “I-I… Grelod…. killed…”

“He did it for the children,” Nox added. She didn’t know why she was defending Martyn’s actions, but she felt compelled to in this instant. “He found the room, with the shackles, and…”

“It makes sense why,” Constance confessed. “Everything will be fine. Grelod is gone.” Tears fell down Constance’s face as a small smile appeared on her lips. “You should go, before the guards…”

Nox nodded and turned to leave when she heard one of the children yell out “Aventus did it! We love you Dark Brotherhood!” She spun on her heel and faced the one who said it, and amidst their cheering, all four children froze at Nox’s glare.

“Dark Brotherhood?” 

One of the children spoke up. “One of the others... Aventus… he used to live here, but he escaped after saying he was going to perform the Black Sacrament. And now Grelod is dead!”

Nox felt like she was going to vomit. Was Martyn…?

“Let me tell you something right now,” Nox began, her voice low and brimming with anger. “Whether or not this was a Dark Brotherhood kill, no murder of this degree is ever okay. No matter how much you’re paid to do it, or whatever reason.” As she spoke, she saw the gaunt, beaten faces of the children. “Still… I’m sorry no one took care of her sooner. You deserve better. All of you do.”

Nox reached into her pocket and pulled out a pouch of gold. She tossed it onto the bed beside Constance. “You’ll be okay now. Arkay bless you all.”

Her footsteps seemed to echo on the wood floor as she began to leave, and a small chorus of children saying “Thank you!” after her did little to ease her mind. She didn’t even notice Kaidan calling after her until he put his hand on her shoulder in the market. 

“Nox! What’s going on? What’s wrong?” Kaidan’s eyes were wide with concern. 

To her surprise, Madesi appeared beside Kaidan. “Lady Nox, what happened? We saw you leaving the orphanage and suddenly guards ran in.”

“Someone murdered the headmistress.”

“What? Who?!” Madesi asked as Kaidan let go of her shoulder.

“I don’t know,” she lied. 

The market noise filled the empty air between them until Madesi spoke up. “You should get out of the city for awhile. Maybe find a few more gems for when you come back, yes?”

Nox smiled a sad smile to Madesi. “Thank you.”

He nodded and returned to his stall. Kaidan escorted Nox back to the Bee and Barb. He didn’t pry, and Nox was grateful for that. 

“There you both are!” Lucien piped up as they entered. “You’ve been gone awhile- what’s wrong?” he asked when he saw Nox’s expression.

“Someone murdered the headmistress at the orphanage and Nox was witness,” Kaidan answered for her, keeping his voice low. Lucien gasped and Inigo’s eyes widened. 

“Any ideas where we can go while we wait for this to blow over?” Nox asked her companions. No one said anything right away. Lucien spoke first. 

“I was thinking maybe Riverwood, I know it’s a bit backwards but-”

“Let’s go.”

The four of them filed out of the tavern and out the gates. Lucien paid the carriage driver, and in a matter of minutes, the four of them, as well as Nox’s heavy thoughts, were on their way west.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nox is a fictional character of my creation, based on a Dragonborn creation for the Elder Scrolls V- Skyrim.
> 
> Martyn is a collaborative character created by my friend Ragnarockin on Discord. Martyn and Ri'Zahr are his original characters. 
> 
> Kaidan is a modded follower created by livtempleton. https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrimspecialedition/users/18913224
> 
> Lucien is a modded follower created by Joseph Russell. https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrimspecialedition/users/4958252
> 
> Inigo is a modded follower created by SmartBlueCat. https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrimspecialedition/mods/1461
> 
> Some of Nox's spells are based off of the Shadow Spell Package mod: https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrimspecialedition/mods/13299
> 
> Skyrim and all related factors are the creation of Bethesda and respective owners.


	12. Into Bleak Falls Barrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nox, Inigo, Kaidan, and Lucien all make their way to Riverwood so as to put distance between them and Riften, but find themselves wishing for more to do. When a job to find a golden claw falls into their lap, Nox performs the ultimate trust fall before Kaidan puts Inigo to the test.

“So it was your cousin who killed the headmistress, who was abusing those children?” Lucien clarified.

Nox nodded, the carriage wheels creaking a bit underneath them. She realized the way the carriage moved her nod may not have been apparent and followed it with a solemn “Yes.”

“I don’t blame him,” said Kaidan. “Anyone who hurts children deserves death at the minimum, I say.”

“I mean, it’s a bit harsh… but harming children is never okay. Makes me wonder why she didn’t find other work,” Lucien pondered.

“Either way, it is done,” Inigo leaned in. “And from the look on Nox’s face, I think she would like to be done talking about it.”

The three men looked at her and Nox felt embarrassed. Still, Inigo was right, even if she didn’t want to admit it. The murder would have been enough on its own, but knowing her own family- especially family she was on bad terms with- was possibly part of the Dark Brotherhood...

“Either way,” she shrugged, “we should figure out our next move. We’re going to Riverwood, yes? What’s out there that we can do?”

The four of them were quiet for a moment. Nox knew nothing of Riverwood save for what she saw on the mountainside, her knowledge of Skyrim being next to none, but she was surprised no one else offered anything. 

“Lucien?” Kaidan asked. “You’re the one who chose it.”

“I mean… it looked like a lovely village!” the Imperial squeaked. 

Kaidan put his face in his hand. Inigo, nonplussed, leaned back on the carriage railing, stretching out his arms and taking in some sunlight while balancing a dragonfly in a jar on his legs.

“What about you, Inigo?” Kaidan moved his attention to the Khajiit.

“I am just along for the ride, both literal and not,” was his response.

“I’m sure there’s something to do,” Nox reassured Kaidan. She pulled her feet up and reached into her bag, pulling out the spell tome she had found a while ago. “We may as well enjoy not having to walk the whole way.”

“Excellent idea!” Lucien reached into his own bag and pulled out a book of his own to read. Kaidan sighed and pulled out his sword to sharpen.

With everyone settled in for the next couple hours, Nox allowed herself to concentrate on the spell tome before her. It didn’t take long to realize it was an Alteration spell, one that would allow her to convert her own life energy into magicka. Alteration was not one of her stronger magicka schools, having invested most of her time into the others for their utility alone, but by the time they reached Riverwood she felt she had the capability to try it out. 

“Finally,” Kaidan grumbled as they stepped off the carriage. “Those seats are not comfortable after the second or third hour.”

Unlike Riften, which felt crowded and had a bad smell, Riverwood was pleasant, smelling faintly of pine and with plenty of room for them to wander the streets without bumping shoulders. However, after about an hour of wandering, they found themselves a bit bored. The place had little to interest them, and after a bit, Nox crossed the bridge and stood on the opposite side of the river, Inigo having come with her. Kaidan and Lucien had decided to try the shop before they moved on. 

“So, what do you want to do?” Inigo asked. Nox reached into her bag and pulled out her spell tome. 

“Would you mind if I practiced a spell?” she asked as she opened the book, resting it on a nearby tree stump.

“Do whatever you like. Unless it involves setting my fur on fire. Or anything of me on fire.”

Nox spun a Ward spell in her right hand to start draining some of her magicka. “Don’t worry, this spell should only affect me.” She held up her left hand and started forming the new spell, but looked up at Inigo at the last second. “Maybe you should step back just in case.”

Inigo did so. A red glow appeared in Nox’s left hand, and, as she activated it, it began to turn blue. Pain seeped into Nox’s arm and she realized it was converting her health into magicka. While it worked, she stopped when it became unbearable.

“That looks painful,” Inigo commented.

“It stings, but it may be handy in a pinch.” Nox looked down at the now red glow on her left hand. She went to give it another go, but the same thoughts that had been plaguing her all morning came back, and she paused, the magic fading from her hands. 

Inigo stepped to the low river beside them and sat down, crossing his legs. Looking over his shoulder at her, he said, “Come sit with me a moment, if you like.”

Leaving the book on the stump, Nox did so, leaning back on the grass and stretching her legs out. The grass felt soft under her hands and the sound of the river soothed her.

“Forgive me if I am being forward,” Inigo spoke up. “But something seems to be bothering you. I am here if you would like to talk about it.”

Nox paused, unwilling to speak up at first, but wanting to build on her trust with Inigo. “When I was preparing to leave,” she began, “the children started praising the Dark Brotherhood. Apparently one of their peers tried to summon them.”

“The Dark Brotherhood… nasty business they are,” Inigo murmured. 

Nox nodded. “I don’t want to believe my cousin is one of them. But his timing puts him in a very suspicious light. His side of the family already dabbles in necromancy, so part of me can’t help but wonder if he went further down that path.”

“Is the Dark Brotherhood considered necromancy? I thought those were separate evils.”

“Well… not exactly. The Dark Brotherhood are just as evil as necromancy, for they tamper with the souls moving on to their respective afterlifes. Anything, or anyone, that does that is our prey.”

“I understand now.” Inigo’s ears shifted. “You fear having to kill your own family.”

Hearing it come out of someone else’s mouth made it more real. 

“Well, it is not a decision you have to make today,” Inigo reassured her. “And I encourage you to look into it more before making a rash decision you may regret. None of us know for sure if he is one of those assassins, and you don’t know how much of a necromancer he is. It may be my lack of knowledge on the subject, but most casters I’ve seen don’t wield axes.”

That was a new thought, and Nox let it settle in her mind. She looked out and saw Kaidan and Lucien heading their way. The two stood and Nox collected her spellbook as they caught up.

“Good news everyone!” Lucien exclaimed as they all reunited. “Kaidan and I have found us something to do!”

“Excellent!” Nox smiled. “What might that be?”

“The shopkeep over there had something stolen from him, and the bandits ran to Bleak Falls Barrow,” Kaidan explained, pointing their attention to the ruins peeking out from over the mountain’s edge. “Says he’ll give us a reward if we get it for him.”

“Sounds like a good plan to me.” Nox put her spellbook away and the four of them began to make their way towards Bleak Falls Barrow.

\---

While the hike up had not been tedious, the rapid change from sunny and green to freezing and windy had been one none of them expected. The ruins were higher into the mountains, and already each of them had pulled out every layer of clothing they had to keep warm. Inigo and Kaidan were tolerating it best, but Nox and Lucien were shivering. 

“G-G-Goodness, I h-h-hope we’re not t-t-too far now!” Lucien’s teeth chattered. 

“Shouldn’t be too far now!” Kaidan called out, having taken point to try and block the wind for the smaller companions, his long black hair whipping around his face. Nox didn’t know how he wasn’t freezing in his metal armor. 

She looked back at Inigo, who was following the three. His blue tail was barely hanging onto his butt in the wind. “How’re you holding up Inigo?”

“Very well! Just a few more minutes and I can make spears from my frozen nostrils!”

Nox smiled, too cold to laugh, and looked forward again. “I can see it!”

In the snowy air the four of them could make out the dark outline of Bleak Falls Barrow. It was massive, larger than they had imagined, and the steps leading up drew them in. Even if it was a ruin, being out of the wind held more appeal. They almost reached the stairs before an arrow flew at them, barely missing Kaidan’s shoulder.

“Bandits!” he cried out, pulling out his sword and running up the stairs. Nox grabbed Lucien’s hand and pulled him to the side where he would be hidden before activating her shadow armor and running up the stairs after Kaidan. Inigo’s bowstring tightened behind her and his arrow flew, taking out a bandit she barely had time to register was there as she reached the top. She descended on Inigo’s shot and stabbed the bandit dead before looking up in time to see Kaidan behead another one a few feet away.

A new arrow flew and sliced her left shoulder from behind her, near the ruins’ giant door. Nox hissed in pain and grasped the wound before turning and casting a purple fireball at the final bandit, who screamed as he burned. 

“You alright?” Kaidan had appeared suddenly behind her. She startled as she turned and almost ran into his chest.

“Just a flesh wound.” She poured some of her healing magic from her hand onto the injury and it stitched itself together in a second, leaving only a little blood on her glove. By the time she had healed, Inigo and Lucien had caught up.

“T-T-That was scary! I-I-Inside now please…” Lucien shivered past them, heading towards the door. Nox whispered quick rites on the bandits before they all followed. Kaidan had to help Lucien open the door, which was almost three times as tall as Kaidan. Lucien scurried in first, and Kaidan was last, pulling the door closed behind them with a loud clang.

Two more bandits waited inside at the far end of the first room, which was giant, held up by a solitary pillar. The group made quick work of them, and they huddled around the meager fire they had started, regaining their warmth.

Nox gave rites to the bandits as they waited, removing their gold as she did so. When Kaidan raised an eyebrow to her, she tossed him a few coins. 

“They’re not about to use it,” she justified herself. 

“Even among bandits funerary rites are expensive,” Kaidan mumbled, getting up and helping her loot them. Nox grinned.

Now warmed, the four of them descended into the Barrow. Nox was in front, a few feet away from the rest to spy on the paths ahead, followed by Lucien, then Kaidan, then Inigo. Kaidan did not trust Inigo yet, and had elected to stand between him and the others for this round of exploration. 

It had been a relatively straightforward path, with the occasional bandit they took down in a matter of seconds due to Nox’s scouting. One bandit they watched pull a lever and die instantly to poisonous darts, and despite solving the rather simple puzzle, they still had Inigo shoot the lever rather than pull it themselves in case the darts appeared again.

“For Nordic ruins, some of these puzzles are just so simple,” Lucien noted as they arrived in a room with two tables and a wooden spiral staircase leading down into the ground. Nox collected a book called Thief and handed a potion to Lucien from the tables.

“Something tells me they weren’t for the humans,” Kaidan noted. “We’d best be careful.”

Further inspection of the stairs led them to realize how rickety they were, making them hesitate. The three men looked at Nox, who sighed and went first. She was so focused on the stairs not breaking under her feet that she didn’t notice the skeevers coming at her until Inigo’s arrow pierced the first one into the wall beside her. Lucien helped her burn down the rest, but she looked back to see Kaidan suppressing an impressed look at the blue cat.

“Smelly things,” Inigo growled, kicking over a burnt skeever at the bottom of the stairs.

“This room has a lot of webs. That means spiders.” Kaidan sliced some spiderwebs with his sword, shaking off the ethereal strands that stuck. 

“Guess it’ll be up to you and me, Lucien,” Nox looked to the Imperial, her violet Flames appearing between her fingers.

Lucien got a cheeky grin and cast his own orange Flames on the webs. Small spiders burnt and fled, unable to escape the fire of the two partial mages, and Nox chuckled as Lucien waved his fire around yelling “Exterminate!” after them.

Nox did halt her flames when she heard a faint voice calling from just ahead, and Lucien did the same. A man’s voice was yelling “I know I ran ahead with the claw, but I need help!”

“That must be our thief,” said Kaidan, preparing his sword. “They stole a claw shaped effigy made of gold.”

“I sense trouble,” Inigo added. Nox prepared her dagger and Flames.

They rounded past an arch made of stone and webbing, finding themselves in a room filled with spiderwebs, egg sacs, and hundreds of tiny spiders crawling around them. At the far end of the room, a Dunmer bandit was wrapped into the wall, blocking the way through. 

“No way a small spider did that…” Nox whispered aloud, stepping forward. 

“Watch it!” Kaidan pulled her back as a small pool of venom splashed at her feet from above. Nox looked up and saw a giant spider, larger than a horse, crawling out from a hole in the ceiling, hissing and clicking its pincers at them.

“Get behind me tiny Imperial!” Inigo grasped Lucien and hid him behind his back. “And watch the tail!” He drew back an arrow and shot the spider in one of its many glistening eyes. The beast recoiled and both Nox and Kaidan positioned themselves to strike when it came down. 

The speed at which it moved astounded Nox and she missed her first slice when it descended, causing the ground to tremble slightly as it did. The spider spat more venom, this time at Kaidan, who ducked out of the way. 

Another one of Inigo’s arrows flew, striking the beast in its rump, angering it further. Nox, not thinking her actions through, leapt onto the spider’s side, plunging her dagger into its back to hold her steady as she tried to climb up.

“Nox!” Lucien cried out as the beast jerked around, trying to shake her off. Nox held on but felt herself shifting, only to realize the spider had started climbing up the walls again. In a second she had gone from trying to get on top of the spider to holding on for dear life as it ascended, her legs dangling along its hairy thorax. 

“Get ready to jump, Nox!” Inigo’s voice carried to the ceiling. She dared herself to look down and saw Lucien lighting Inigo’s arrow on fire. Kaidan dropped his sword and prepared to catch her. They all looked so far away from up high.

“Arkay…” Nox swore under her breath, letting go of her dagger, doing her best not to scream as she fell.

The fall felt like it went on for a long time, but it was over in an instant. The flaming arrow struck the spider and its fire consumed the beast as Nox landed in Kaidan’s arms. He barely budged as he caught her, and save for landing on his metal bracers, the fall had done no damage to her. Nox’s heart was beating so fast she shook, and their eyes met for a heartbeat. Kaidan looked up and stepped backwards, allowing plenty of space for the spider to fall, burning and screaming, onto its back.

“Allow me,” Inigo’s eyes lit up. He handed his bow to Lucien, who took it with both hands, and pulled out his sword. Inigo sank the blade into the spider, which made an awful squish sound before falling limp. To all of their surprise, Inigo giggled.

“I love that sound,” he said. 

Nox slid out of Kaidan’s arms and nearly fell over from her legs shaking, but she righted herself. When Kaidan noticed she was okay, his softer look hardened again.

“By Oblivion Nox, what were you doing?!”

Nox turned and faced the half giant, crossing her arms and lifting her chin like she’d seen Lucien do.

“My. Best.”

Kaidan stood, stunned. They were distracted by a squishing sound as Inigo walked over the spider corpse towards the Dunmer.

“Come on little Imperial friend! We must save the bandit!”

Lucien, green in the face, skirted around the spider after him. Kaidan collected his sword and turned to join them, but Nox grabbed his arm.

“Wait.”

“What is it?”

“My dagger is under there.” She pointed to the dead spider.

Kaidan looked at the spider and sighed a heavy sigh. “The things I do…” 

He bent down and began lifting the spider, which was almost too heavy for him. Nox waited by his side and reached underneath, grasping the dagger and pulling it out in one swift motion. Kaidan dropped the beast with a grunt.

“Didja get it?”

“Yeah,” Nox held up the gooey blade, making a face. 

She wiped off her dagger as best she could on the spider’s body, but Lucien yelling out made them both look up. The bandit had made a swipe at Lucien, who had fallen backwards in shock, and taken off deeper into the dungeon. Inigo ran after him yelling “Come back here you smelly coward!”

“Lucien! What happened?” Nox ran over to her friend and helped him stand.

“That bandit tried to hit me! We cut him down after finding out he had the claw and he swung at me! My life flashed before my eyes! It was much too short.”

“You’re alright,” said Kaidan as he caught up. “We should probably go catch…”

He was cut off by Inigo running back, sounding absolutely terrified as he rounded the corner and hid behind Nox. “The bandit is dead! There was a… a draugr!!”

Nox’s eyes widened at the word, but her head went into Whisper mode. She changed her grip on her dagger and snuck ahead. Sure enough, not far from where they were, a draugr had beaten the Dunmer bandit to death. Nox slipped into her shadow armor and took down the monster before the other three had arrived. 

“Not more draugr…” Lucien groaned. Nox reached down into the Dunmer’s bag and retrieved the golden claw. It was heavy, but beautiful.

“I suspect there will be more ahead,” she stated, handing the claw off to Lucien, who observed it. It was among the only times Nox saw Lucien in total seriousness, when he held an artifact of value. 

“Let’s get going. Same formation, but Kaidan behind me. We may need your heavy attacks,” she assured him as he opened his mouth to protest. 

“Then Nox holds the claw,” he countered. 

Lucien looked up. “I’m perfectly capable-!”

“It’s not you I’m worried about, Lucien. It’s the cat behind you.” Kaidan turned and faced Inigo, who stood his ground. “Nox may trust you, but you hurt her once for gold. Who’s to say you won’t do the same to Lucien?”

Inigo’s eyes saddened but he didn’t shrink under Kaidan’s form. Nox marched up to Kaidan to tell him off but Inigo spoke first.

“No, he has every right to not trust me yet,” Inigo confessed. “So what do I have to do to earn it? I will not bargain with you, Kaidan, you are not the type for it. You prefer straight to the point, as any good warrior would.”

Kaidan seemed taken aback by Inigo’s bluntness, but like Inigo’s words, he answered straight.

“You take on the next draugr we find. Alone.”

Inigo’s ears fell. “Y-You want me to face down one of those… zombies?”

“If protecting Nox is worth anything to you you’ll face way worse.”

Nox was furious. “Kaidan that’s-”

“Fine.” Inigo released a rattled sigh as he drew his sword. “If that is what it takes. I only ask one thing.” 

“What?”

Inigo reached to his belt and removed the jar holding a dragonfly, handing it to Kaidan. “Please hold on to Mr. Dragonfly. He is a good friend, and I would hate for his jar to be broken if I make a mistake.”

Again, Kaidan stood surprised. He took the jar with one hand, glancing at the buzzing dragonfly within. Inigo stepped past them, sword in hand, tail between his legs.

Nox glowered at Kaidan. “This is unnecessary!” she hissed.

“It is necessary if you want Lucien close to a former skooma addict with a literal handful of gold.”

Nox stormed off after Inigo, and the other two followed. As much as she hated what Kaidan had set Inigo up to do, she couldn’t completely argue with him. Her being too trusting could get Lucien in great trouble, but Nox also knew deep down that Inigo was not that kind of person. She would stay close to him, in case he was overrun. 

After a few minutes of stress humming from Inigo, they came across a draugr. Inigo froze a bit, looked back at Nox, regained his courage, and charged forward, letting out what Nox assumed was a battle cry as the other two caught up behind her. 

Inigo’s strike was successful, but not enough to take down the draugr. It turned on him and swung back, beginning the first of many near misses as Inigo dodged and yiped his way through the struggle. Where he had been calm against a spider many times his size, he was terrified of the undead monstrosity before him. After a minute or two of Inigo grappling with his fear, however, he took down the monster with a sure strike to the neck, decapitating it. Lucien applauded from behind Kaidan as Inigo leaned against a stone wall.

“Oh thank the divines…” Inigo muttered as he caught his breath. “That took much longer than I wanted it to.”

Nox turned to Kaidan. “Well?”

Kaidan frowned, then walked up to Inigo, extending a hand. “Welcome to the team, Inigo.”

Inigo grinned and grasped his hand. Nox turned to Lucien, incredulous.

“He was already part of the-!” 

“Let them have this, Nox. Trust me,” Lucien assured her, patting her on the shoulder like she did to him many times before. 

“Should we go back then?” Inigo asked, accepting Mr. Dragonfly back from Kaidan. “I would prefer to not face anymore zombies if I can help it.”

Lucien looked back at Nox. “Well, Nox is supposed to destroy any undead and cannot willfully leave them. I propose we go on.”

Kaidan raised an eyebrow at Lucien. “Since when have you been a fan of Nox’s line of work?”

“Since I realized this claw may be a key.”

“A key to what?”

“Well if I knew the answer I’d have said so, wouldn’t I?” Lucien sassed. “It could be anything! And as an academic-”

“Fine, fine, we move on. That good with you Nox?” Kaidan looked at her. She grinned as Lucien scowled at being cut off.

“May as well. A scholar can’t study ancient history if he’s outside the ruin, can he?”

“More zombies…” Inigo shuddered as Nox took point once more.

The four moved onward, Inigo situated in the back with his bow once more. Much like the bandits before, whatever draugr they came across were taken down with ease. Where they had trouble with was traps. Nox was good at catching most of them, but some caught her by surprise, though she had been able to dodge and disable them before any serious damage was done to her or her companions. 

Save for commands and the occasional observation, they had been rather quiet as they moved on. Lucien had been especially quiet, focusing hard on the claw he was given between traps and undead. It wasn’t until they reached the Hall of Stories that Lucien became a chatterbox again.

“Just look at this place!” he exclaimed, running ahead of them into the Hall. “The detail in these walls, even after all these years! What secrets do they hold, I wonder…?”

Nox could feel the wonder he did. Most of the dungeon had been falling apart, but this hall had an ancient beauty to it. Carved along the walls were human figures surrounded by animals or magical symbols, and they felt sturdy as her gloved fingers traced them. 

“And here…” she heard Lucien go on, “is where this claw becomes useful!”

“I thought we were returning that thing,” Inigo asked, puzzled. 

“And we will! But there could be more behind this, and creating a perfect replica would take so long. We’re here now, we may as well finish this.”

Nox by now had rejoined the others at the end of the hallway, where they were facing a large door with three iron rings carved into the upper half. In the center was an indentation with three holes in it, and above this was a different animal on each ring. 

It didn’t take any of them long to figure out the puzzle- turn the iron rings until the same pattern of animals on the claw lined up, then slide the claw’s talons into the three holes. Lucien did the honors, and all of them shared a moment of awe as the stone and metal slid down into the ground, revealing an open cavern before them.

“This place is amazing!” Inigo commented as they stepped in. A small swarm of bats greeted them, followed by the soft rushing sounds of waterfalls nearby. Up ahead was a stone platform, flanked by said falls, with another word wall like they had seen at Angarvunde. 

What caught Nox’s attention as they ascended the steps to the platform was the coffin opposite the word wall. She went to examine it, but something stopped her- a familiar thrumming sound. Her eyes moved from the coffin to the wall, and the world around her became lost again as a blue light from the wall drew her towards it. The sound of her heartbeat intermingled with the beat of a distant drum, and as a song of the ancients filled her mind with magic, she felt a quiet kind of power flow through her veins. A word she had never heard became familiar to her.

_Fus._

The thrumming faded and Nox became aware of the hand on her arm, tugging at her, the far away voice of Lucien getting louder. Before she could respond to him, there was a loud CRACK, and the growl of a draugr echoed in the cavern.

Nox turned from the wall and saw the coffin lid broken open, and a giant of a draugr emerged, already armed with a greatsword. Lucien let go of her arm and stepped back, and Kaidan joined her side with his sword in his hands. Inigo’s bow string tightened mere feet away. Whatever trance she had fallen into still had an essence on her, and she unsheathed her daggers, ready for a fight. 

The Whisper ran forward to her prey. 

“DIE AGAIN MONSTER!”

“FUS… RO DAH!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nox is a fictional character of my creation, based on a Dragonborn creation for the Elder Scrolls V- Skyrim.
> 
> Martyn is a collaborative character created by my friend Ragnarockin on Discord. Martyn and Ri'Zahr are his original characters.
> 
> Kaidan is a modded follower created by livtempleton. https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrimspecialedition/users/18913224
> 
> Lucien is a modded follower created by Joseph Russell. https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrimspecialedition/users/4958252
> 
> Inigo is a modded follower created by SmartBlueCat. https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrimspecialedition/mods/1461
> 
> Some of Nox's spells and abilities are based off of the Shadow Spell Package mod: https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrimspecialedition/mods/13299
> 
> Skyrim and all related factors are the creation of Bethesda and respective owners.


	13. The Dragonstone Errand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle against the draugr in Bleak Falls Barrow nearly finishes the four companions. With some clever thinking from Nox, however, they find themselves with a special item that sends them on a journey to Whiterun.

The fight against the draugr was taking longer than Nox would have liked. It did not seem to react to pain- Inigo’s arrows sticking out of it attested to that- and it attacked with a ferocity that had turned Nox’s original charge into a series of parries and dodges. 

Kaidan had been taken out early in the combat when he took the brunt of a shout for Nox, which caused him to fly into the word wall and be knocked out. Inigo had been thrown off almost every time he went after the beast. Poor Lucien could barely do anything except throw Flames when it was safe to, but the draugr seemed to be focused on Nox. 

“Watch out!” the Imperial cried. Nox ducked out of the way of the greatsword, but was struck in her left arm. She dropped her dagger as a feeling of ice crawled through her veins down to her hand, causing her to hiss in pain. Holding her remaining dagger with her palm, she weaved her fingers around its handle, trying to pour some healing magic into her to stop the spread of ice magic. 

“Damned beast,” Nox growled between gritted teeth before she had to roll away from another attack. She only ever had the seconds between swings to do anything, and unlike her, the draugr did not tire. 

“Take care of-” she blocked the next swing with her dagger, “Take care of Kaidan!” Nox rolled away from yet another swing, taking the second she could spare to roll a red potion at Lucien, who grasped it and began pouring it into the half giant’s mouth.

“Fus…” It was those words again. Nox stood up and sprinted to the side, bringing the shout away from Lucien. She had been careful to avoid it this whole time, but her luck had run out. 

“RO DAH!”

Nox went flying, landing hard in the coffin the draugr had originally emerged from, her remaining dagger clattering on the ground somewhere away from her. Pain shot through her back as she landed on something solid in the iron box. Inigo appeared above her, breathing heavily and bearing some new wounds.

“Nox!”

“Buy me some time!” Nox began preparing a spell.

Inigo stood behind the coffin, shooting arrows at the draugr, who lumbered forward. 

“It’s coming Nox…”

Purple fire appeared between her palms.

“Nox…!”

“Step back!”

Inigo ducked out of the way as the draugr appeared above her, holding its greatsword to deliver a final blow. As soon as she saw it, Nox released the largest purple fireball she could. While it did not do much harm, it caused the monster to back up, giving Nox enough time to clamber out.

Before it could collect itself, Nox grasped the greatsword with both of her hands, heating it with her violet fire. She stared down the draugr in its glowing blue eyes that glared behind its ancient iron helmet, its teeth bared and grey, gaunt face filled with rage. It pushed back and Nox held her ground, unafraid of the undead monstrosity before her.

“Dovah…” it growled at her.

“Ark’ay reclaim thee,” she growled back. Her fire intensified and the draugr let go of the greatsword, unable to handle the heat. Nox grasped the sword with both hands and, remembering how Kaidan handled his own weapon, swung it with all the strength she could. The draugr let out a strange scream as she slashed it across the chest, and in a sort of role reversal, she approached the draugr, clumsily swinging the greatsword and striking the beast as it tried to lumber away. It was only a few seconds before it dropped to its knee and Nox finished the battle by cutting off its head. 

The weight of the sword increased in her hands and Nox dropped it, taking a second to catch her breath. Footsteps approached her and she looked up to see Inigo walking up to her, holding her daggers.

“Nice work,” he said, handing them back to her and kicking the draugr head a bit further away. 

“Don’t give me that look, it’s just a healing potion,” the two heard Lucien say. They looked over to see Kaidan accepting a second potion from the blonde Imperial.

“Thanks,” he said, downing the contents and making a face. 

“Don’t mention it,” Lucien replied, helping Kaidan stand as Nox and Inigo hurried over. 

Nox looked Kaidan over, concerned. “Are you alright? How’s your head?”

“I’m fine Nox, sorry I couldn’t be better help,” grumbled Kaidan. 

“Nonsense, you took the brunt of the shout for me early on.” Nox shuffled her feet a bit. “You didn’t have to…”

Kaidan grinned and put a hand on her head. “I said I’d help protect ya, didn’t I?”

“Sorry to ruin the moment,” Lucien piped up, “but it’s late, and I’d love a nice warm bed to sleep in, so if you don’t mind…”

“What happened to your adventurous spirit, Lucien?” Inigo chided. 

“Well, seeing my friends almost die is enough to quell it for awhile.” Nox noted the tone in Lucien’s voice was more solemn than usual. She would have to ask him about it later.

“We’re not dead though,” she said in the meantime, “and we have things to loot before we move on!”

The next short while was spent inspecting the room top to bottom. Lucien noted the word wall had the same characters as the one before, and the four of them shared a good sized sum of gold and treasures, including the greatsword. What amazed them the most, however, was what was inside the coffin.

“So that’s what I landed on!” Nox cried out when she saw Inigo lift a large stone tablet with etchings all over it. “I’m going to have a bruise for days cause of that.”

“It’s fascinating!” Lucien noted. “I insist we bring it with!”

Following a pathway out, they soon found themselves outside in fresh Skyrim air near a lake. However, night had fallen, and after sliding their way down the mountain they agreed it was best to camp out. Within an hour they had tents set up and a fire going. 

Kaidan brought Nox over to the lake to show her how to fish. He caught a large salmon and taught her how to clean and gut it, which she found interesting, though she realized he did not enjoy her comparison to embalming techniques. Kaidan sent her ahead with the cleaned salmon, instructing her to put it over the heat so it could start cooking.

As she approached the camp, she heard Lucien speaking to Inigo. She paused and listened in, not wanting to disrupt them.

“Inigo… do you think I’m useful?”

“Of course. Why do you ask?”

“It’s just.. You’re such a talented fighter, as is Kaidan and Nox, and I’m… well, I’m a little less dynamic. Sometimes I wonder how much I really bring to the team. You know?” Nox’s heart hurt a little at how unsure Lucien sounded.

“Do not be so hard on yourself,” Inigo reassured him. “You are strong my friend. You would not be here if you were not.”

“Do you really think so?”

“I am sure of it. Look at what you have overcome. Look at what you have already accomplished. You have my respect whether you think you deserve it or not.” Nox smiled a little. Despite only knowing each other a day, Inigo was already doing what he did best- bring others up.

“Thanks, Inigo. I really appreciate it.”

“Anytime my friend. Anytime.”

Nox approached the camp and the two companions smiled at her. “Brought some dinner,” she held the fish up.

About a half an hour later the four of them had finished their salmon dinner, and Kaidan elected to go and sleep first. Inigo followed suit when Nox offered to keep first watch, leaving her and Lucien alone. 

Lucien tried taking notes of their findings by the firelight, but he seemed distracted, tapping his charcoal pencil on the edge of the pages and staring at the fire pit. Nox wasn’t sure how to approach, not wanting to assume what he was feeling, but also not wanting to let him stew in any negativity he may be feeling. 

It was Lucien who spoke first. “How do Whispers learn their skills?”

Nox shifted into a criss-cross sitting position. “How do you mean?”

“You’re very versatile. You use magic, you can wield weapons… how does one learn to balance all that?”

“Ummm… experience, mostly. And a good mentor. The one I had made sure I knew how to fight a few different ways, but he wielded daggers best like I do.” 

“A good mentor…” Lucien pondered the words. Nox continued, trying to fill the silence that followed.

“He was also good with magic. He’s the one who taught me to combine illusion and destruction, for example. That took a long time for me to learn, but now it pays off.” Her signature purple Flames appeared between her fingers. “Versatility is the most practical thing for us Whispers. Having many tricks helps us pursue our prey.”

Lucien watched as Nox clenched a fist and her Flames went out. They sat in silence a little longer.

“Look,” Lucien finally spoke, “I know I’m not very good at… practical things. You know, combat. I rely on you to win our battles, and I shouldn’t.” 

“It’s what you hired us to do,” Nox countered. “You shouldn’t be hard on yourself for that.”

“I recognize that, but there have been a few times now you and Kaidan have been put in really dangerous positions, and today was because I insisted on moving forward. And while I won’t stop paying for the help, I find I’m growing rather fond of your friendship. I would hate to see any of you die because I wasn’t able to help.”

Nox almost saw tears brim the Imperial’s eyes, but didn’t get a chance to really look because she was wiping her own away before he could see them. She had half a mind to hug him, but shied away from the idea immediately. Knowing he saw her as a friend was more than enough.

“So I suppose I was wondering… do you think you can train me?” Lucien looked at her, sincerity written all over his face. Nox was stunned at the question, but as it sank in it made a lot of sense. Their fighting styles matched the most of the four, and if nothing else, teaching him could help her become better too.

“Hmm… well, I don’t see why not.” Nox smiled at him.

“Fantastic! Can’t wait to get cracking. Oh thank you Nox, this is going to be great!” Lucien shut his book and leaned over, pulling her into a hug. Nox froze for a second, but reached up and hugged him back, awkwardly patting him on the back.

“Of course. You’re strong, so training you will be easy,” she echoed Inigo’s words. Lucien let go.

“That’s very kind of you to say. Why don’t you go ahead and rest? I’ll take the first watch.”

“You sure?”

“Absolutely. Plus I have a lot to write before I rest!”

“Alright. Sleep well when you do Lucien, wake us up if there’s trouble.”

“You got it, boss!”

Nox smiled once more before going into her tent. Sleep took her almost as soon as she hit the bedroll.

\---

She smelled the morning before she saw it, the fog from the lake bringing the scent of clear water and soft grass to her. After getting herself put together and doing some prayers, she left her tent to find Inigo half awake by a low fire.

“Good morning Inigo,” she said with a soft voice. “Go ahead and sleep, I’m awake now.”

Inigo yawned his answer and crawled back to his bedroll. Nox looked out over the lake, where the sunrise gave it an ethereal glow in its mist. She wandered towards the lakeside and washed her face in it before looking around, trying to find a suitable spot to train Lucien.

It occurred to her she didn’t know how to start training him. Recalling how Corilus trained her, she formulated a simple plan and went back to wake the Imperial. While she wouldn’t be as rigorous as Corilus had been, she would be firm with Lucien to make sure he was picking up her lessons.

Despite being woken up early, Lucien had gotten ready in minutes and greeted her with a smile. “Good morning Nox!”

“Good morning Lucien,” she smiled back, infected by his cheery demeanor. “Ready to get started?”

“Oh absolutely! What shall we do first?”

“Follow me.”

Nox led him over to the lake before facing him. “What do you know about magicka?”

“A fair amount, but mostly the theory behind it rather than its use. How it’s connected to the world of Nirn and Aetherius, the different schools, that sort of thing.”

“Good, that helps speed things along.” Lucien beamed at her comment. “What spells do you know?”

Lucien withered a bit. “Only the basics really. Flames, as you know, and some minor healing for myself.”

It hadn’t occurred to Nox how little he knew in the ways of practical magic. Still, it was something, and she could work with it.

“Go ahead and use Flames. I want to see how you cast.”

Nox indicated to a nearby boulder he could cast on, and Lucien did so. The Flames shot from his open palm, licking the rock beneath, the heat sending waves into the air. It was simple, but effective.

After taking a moment to watch, Nox stood beside Lucien and lined her hand over his, her fingers barely covering his own. “When you cast Flames, you do so in a straightforward way. But magicka can be manipulated, and every caster is a little different.”

She pressed along three of his fingers, forcing him to change his casting posture a little. “Destruction magic is among the most raw. It is through you that it becomes refined. Like so.”

Helping guide his hand, she showed Lucien how to change the intensity of his Flames. He was amazed at the motion, and soon she stepped back, allowing him to try his own hand at the magic. 

“It’s like playing an instrument,” he commented.

“I akin it to weaving,” Nox replied. “It fits that you see it like music though. Different magickas, different instruments.”

“I think I understand,” Lucien grinned as he changed his Flames to a healing spell. “If each school is a different type of instrument, then the spells in each school can have similarities to make switching among them simpler. Restoration spells will play similarly but can produce unique effects, the same way a lute and a harp are both stringed but very different.”

“Yes, exactly!” Nox grinned. “And as you master each one, the effects you produce will become more powerful.”

“This opens a whole new world to me,” Lucien looked at his hands as they sparkled their healing magic.

“I’m glad. But before I can teach you any new spells, we need to teach you more about honing your magicka.”

Nox spent the next hour teaching Lucien how to channel his magicka, how to increase the amount which he could utilize in combat, and how to recover it. Lucien took to this rather quick and paid close attention, following the meditative exercises with ease. By the end of it, Nox couldn’t help but be proud of Lucien. He was a very good student.

“At this rate you’ll be a master mage in only a short time,” Nox praised as they returned to the camp, the sun having risen in full.

“Oh you’re too kind.”

“Now we just need to get some spells for you to learn.”

“If only they weren’t so uncommon…”

Soon after the other two companions woke up, and after a simple breakfast of dried bread and packing up, they made their way back to Riverwood. Just before midday they made it back, and the shopkeep was delighted that they returned the claw, rewarding them with a small pile of gold.

They decided to celebrate a job well done by having lunch in the nearby tavern. Nox enjoyed a slab of cooked horker and made happy sounds as the meat melted in her mouth.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this happy,” said Kaidan as she took another bite.

“How can I not be?” she answered, her mouth full. She swallowed and added, “This is the most delicious meal in all of Nirn, and it would be a sin to not savor every morsel!” 

Kaidan chuckled as she took another bite. Lucien had pulled out the stone they had found and laid it out to inspect. 

“This is absolutely incredible, the most amazing thing I’ve ever seen!” he said as he traced his finger along the etchings.

“Yes, it is,” Inigo responded. Nox noticed he was not looking at the stone and followed his eyes to see a woman bringing a plate of sweetrolls to their table.

After the woman handed over the plate to the Khajiit (who was about ready to drool with delight), she stopped on her way back to the counter. “Wow, where did you find that?”

Lucien and Nox looked up at the woman. She was older, somewhere between blonde and grey, and carried herself well. “Bleak Falls Barrow,” Nox answered.

“Nice find. You may want to bring that to Farengar, the court wizard in Whiterun. I think he’s been looking for it.”

She leaned in close to Nox and Lucien. “And between you and me, you can use it to gain an audience with the Jarl. Riverwood could use some extra defense with the dragons about, and that could be good leverage. I know the people here would be in your debt if you could persuade him.”

The woman left, giving the group things to think about.

“Dragons? Plural? Did I hear that right?” Lucien had gone pale. 

“Debt or not,” Kaidan spoke up, “we probably should go warn the Jarl.”

Nox looked at him. The memory of the fire coming down and the dragon flying north haunted her. She wondered if Kaidan was feeling the same guilt she was for not having done so sooner.

“Giving the stone to the court wizard may be a good idea too,” Inigo added, his third sweetroll already half eaten in his hand. “It is very heavy.”

Lucien looked down at the stone tablet, his expression becoming sad. Nox leaned forward and put a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry, it’ll be safer with a court wizard, and maybe we can get a few spell tomes for it.”

“That is a good thought,” he conceded. “Give me a few minutes to sketch it down at least?”

“Take your time,” Inigo purred as he bit into his fourth sweetroll.

\---

The road to Whiterun had been much more clear, and with the open space around them making it easy to spot danger from afar, the four of them had decided to walk out of their usual order. Lucien had wandered ahead with Inigo and was chattering on, while Kaidan and Nox walked a bit slower, taking their time.

Kaidan seemed to be deep in thought at one point, and Nox wondered if the dragon attack was weighing on him. She decided to be a supportive friend and ask.

“What are you thinking about?

“Oh, nothin’.”

“It doesn’t look like nothing,” she pressed.

“It’s silly.”

“I doubt that. You can talk to me about anything you know.”

Kaidan sighed. “Did… Do Whispers have relationships?”

That certainly wasn’t what Nox was expecting. “I mean, we’re able to have friends, but our line of work makes it-”

“No, I mean like… partners. For life. Life partners.”

“Oh! Like marriage?”

“Yeah! And whatever comes before that I guess?”

“Well…” Nox thought about it for a second. “We don’t usually pursue romance. Not because we don’t want to, but the life we chose is difficult as is. And necromancers don’t mind using loved ones as bodies to fight us with.”

Nox shifted her bag on her shoulders and went on. “Still, it’s not unheard of. Some have left being a Whisper to pursue a life of marriage and the like. They sometimes meet on the job. My Papa met my mother that way.”

“Wait, he was a Whisper too?”

Nox nodded. “Corilus told me when I became a novice. Papa met my mother while hunting a vampire, and saved her from becoming a thrall. He kept in touch, she returned his affections, and they got married. She died giving birth to me a couple years later.”

“Sorry to hear that,” Kaidan offered his sympathy. 

“It’s alright. We visited her grave often. Papa never held it against me. But going back to your question, it is possible. Just uncommon. And it’s quite rare finding someone who would accept our line of work, let alone be willing to put up with its complex nature.”

“Have you ever considered it? A relationship, I mean.”

Nox turned the idea over in her mind. “In truth, I’ve not given it much thought. I’ve been so focused on Papa, I kind of forgot a normal life exists until recently.”

“Until recently? What changed things?”

“Well, you. And Lucien, and Inigo. But mostly you. I mean, you’re the one who’s trying to teach me, a grown woman, how to cook.”

Kaidan grinned a bit. “Well, I don’t know how normal a life you’ll have with this odd lot, but I’ll do my best to help you with it. And help you find your Papa.”

Nox smiled at him. “That means a lot Kai.” A new thought came to mind. “Have you ever been in a relationship?”

“Yeah, and I’d rather not get into that if you don’t mind,” he answered. Nox tucked the question away for later.

The rest of the trip went quick enough that the sun was still high in the sky when they got to Whiterun. The city had large stone walls, and towering above them on the other side of the city was a wooden castle of sorts. “Dragonsreach,” Lucien informed her. 

As they approached the main gates, a guard stopped them. “City’s closed with the dragons about. Official business only.”

Lucien stepped forward. “We have a delivery for the court wizard. We must-”

“I’m sorry, but the city’s closed,” the guard stopped him. Nox joined Lucien’s side.

“We also have information about the dragon that attacked Helgen. I think between that and the delivery…”

“Fine. But we’ll be keeping an eye on you.”

Passing the wooden gates, Nox found Whiterun to be a quaint city, with cobbled streets and lovely wooden buildings greeting them, as well as an argument between a Redguard woman and a Nord man in front of the closest shop. 

The four of them walked past, but the nature of the argument caught Nox’s attention. “I don’t understand this civil war, if I’m honest.”

“It’s a right mess is what it is,” Kaidan muttered. 

“And probably one we shouldn’t speak about in the open streets,” Lucien cautioned. His serious expression came back as they passed a man yelling at passersby about Talos. 

As they ascended the steps to Dragonsreach, Nox couldn’t help but be amazed at the architecture. The building was massive, and for having been preserved for hundreds of years it looked sturdy. 

“The palace where they captured a dragon centuries ago… and they made it out of wood.” Kaidan’s observation ruined a bit of the castle’s splendor, but Nox giggled anyway.

Inside was even more grand, in its own simplistic Skyrim kind of way. A skull of a dragon loomed over a throne at the far end of the room, where a gold-haired Nord man sat in finery among a small crowd of official-looking peers. To their right, an open room with magical items and an enchanting table enticed them, a robed elf making notes in its space.

“What do you think? Divide and conquer?” Nox asked her companions.

“That may be best. Inigo and I were not there for Helgen so our word won’t be as necessary. Want to join me here Inigo?” Lucien asked.

Inigo nodded and Kaidan and Nox continued towards the throne. “Glad he asked Inigo, I hate magic,” Kaidan said under his breath.

“I really should ask you about that sometime,” Nox responded.

“Don’t think you wanna know,” Kaidan deflected. Nox raised a brow at him.

The sound of a sword unsheathing caught her attention before she could press the issue, and she stood up straight as an armored Dunmer woman approached them, sword pointed their way. “What is the meaning of this? Jarl Balgruff is not receiving visitors.”

“We bring information about the dragon that attacked Helgen. We were there when it happened,” Nox answered.

The Dunmer woman eyed both of them for a second, causing Nox to hold her breath. When the woman sheathed her weapon once more and motioned for them to follow, she exhaled. 

“D’you mind doing the talking?” Kaidan whispered to her.

Nox looked up at Kaidan, whose face was like a stone. “Of course. Leave it to me.”

“Jarl Balgruff,” the Dunmer called out among the others who surrounded him, “These two have news about the dragon attack.”

The Jarl looked at Nox and Kaidan, his gold and ruby circlet glinting in the brazier light, and he waved his hand, causing his crowd to disperse.

“Thank you, Irileth. You two, come forward.”

Nox and Kaidan obeyed. Nox wasn’t sure if she should bow or not, but Kaidan didn’t, so she took his example and stayed standing.

“Now…” The Jarl leaned back in his throne, “tell me about Helgen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nox is a fictional character of my creation, based on a Dragonborn creation for the Elder Scrolls V- Skyrim.
> 
> Kaidan is a modded follower created by livtempleton. https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrimspecialedition/users/18913224
> 
> Lucien is a modded follower created by Joseph Russell. https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrimspecialedition/users/4958252
> 
> Inigo is a modded follower created by SmartBlueCat. https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrimspecialedition/mods/1461
> 
> Some of Nox's spells and abilities are based off of the Shadow Spell Package mod: https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrimspecialedition/mods/13299
> 
> Skyrim and all related factors are the creation of Bethesda and respective owners.


	14. Dragonfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being introduced to Jarl Balgruuf, the four adventurers are called to action once more as a dragon attacks the western watchtower.

The memories of Helgen came back in full force as Nox recounted them to Jarl Balgruuf, who listened with eyes narrowed. It was more than the images: it was also the smells, the sounds of people dying around her, the crackle of fire as it poured down upon her. By the time she was done giving the news, Nox felt like throwing up.

“By Ysmir, Irileth was right!” Jarl Balgruuf exclaimed. He turned back to the Dunmer soldier Irileth and his Breton steward, Proventus, giving orders and hearing advice from both sides. 

“You alright?” Kaidan whispered. 

Nox bumped her shoulder on his arm. “I’m fine. Are you?”

“Yeah.”

Irileth rushed past them as the Jarl leaned back into his throne, facing the two of them once more.

“Well done,” Jarl Balgruuf commended. “You sought me out on your own initiative. And… who might they be?”

Nox and Kaidan turned to see Lucien and Inigo approaching. Lucien hurried his step and took a proper bow before the Jarl.

“Jarl Balgruuf, it is a pleasure. My name is Lucien Flavius, and this is Inigo.”

“They’re with us,” Nox added. 

“Please excuse our sudden appearance. Inigo and I were turning in an item to your court wizard, he said it was something called a Dragonstone?”

The Jarl’s eyebrows raised and he gave a wry smile. “You four are certainly a cut above the rest of the mercenaries we tend to hire. Farengar has been looking for that for a long time. What do you think, Proventus? I think they have earned the right to purchase property in Whiterun at least, don’t you?”

Nox hid her disdain, thinking it hardly seemed like a real reward, being allowed to spend money. The Jarl then whispered to Proventus, who nodded and went to the upper floor. Nox watched him do so, confused. For a man who barely moved, Jarl Balgruuf got a lot done through others.

“I am not familiar with any of you,” Jarl Balgruuf went on, his attention returned to the four of them. Nox turned back to him. “Tell me about yourselves.”

Lucien stepped forward. “I am here on an academic expedition from Cyrodiil,” he said, putting a hand to his chest. “Skyrim is a fascinating province, and my research will hopefully uncover secrets to contribute to the pride it holds. Thanks to my peers I have had chances to see legendary places already, and now I find myself in Dragonsreach. It is an honor to be here.”

Nox almost grinned as she realized he was right in his element, speaking properly and using all the right mannerisms as far as she could see. Lucien extended a hand back at the three.

“These are my companions: Inigo, a fine bowman; Kaidan, our fighter and tracker; and Nox, cleric of Arkay. Her cause has united us together as she bravely delves into ruins to investigate the draugr within.”

Nox blushed and stood a bit straighter. Jarl Balgruuf looked at her the longest, an unreadable glint in his eye.

“Well, you have certainly impressed me. Now, follow me to the upper level.” The Jarl stood and led them upstairs, where Proventus stood by a table. A map with blue and red markers sticking out of it was laid out on one side, and on the other was a small collection of items.

Jarl Balgruuf approached the table and picked up the first item- a quiver of finely made arrows. “Please accept these rewards for your work. It’s not every day people who are not native to our province go out of their way to help us, let alone delve into a dangerous ruin and hand over their findings like you have.”

Inigo accepted the arrows, and Lucien received a leather cloak with a silver clasp, which went well with his new armor. Kaidan took a carved drinking horn he could hang from his belt. When Jarl Balgruuf got to Nox, that unreadable glint in his eye returned.

“And what could a cleric of Arkay want? Name it, and we will see if...”

“Jarl Balgruuf!”

All of them turned towards the stairs as Irileth ran up them, the court wizard and a soldier right behind her. The soldier seemed out of breath, his face and armor covered in ashes.

“Tell him what you told me,” Irileth commanded, and the soldier lumbered forward. An uneasy quiet fell on the room as everyone heard him explain that a dragon had just attacked the nearby western watchtower. 

The people around Nox and her companions began to move with haste. Irileth ran ahead at the Jarl’s order to assemble a team to fight the dragon, Farengar asking to go with an eagerness that told Nox he was not aware of their danger. She was glad he was denied the request. The Jarl turned back to the four of them, a serious expression on his face.

“There is no time to stand on ceremony. I must ask for your help once more. If this dragon comes closer, this city is not prepared to fight it.” He placed a hand on Nox’s shoulder and pulled her closer to whisper in her ear. “If you help my people, I will grant you whatever you desire that is in my power to give.”

He let her go and stepped to Proventus, leaving Nox to consider his words. She turned back to her companions. “Do we go?”

“And fight a dragon? I mean, seeing one up close is tempting, but this seems like madness!” Lucien replied, his face pale. 

“We almost didn’t make it last time,” Kaidan reminded her. “And a small army of Imperials were there.”

Nox clenched her fists, trying to squeeze the anxiety out. Even without the sense of reward, it felt wrong to turn her back on helping those soldiers. 

“If we don’t fight it now,” she reasoned aloud, “ it will only come to the city.” Her eyes met Kaidan’s. “This wooden city.”

Kaidan sighed. He, Inigo, and Lucien all seemed unsure of what to do. An old feeling rose in Nox’s sternum, a need to protect those she cared for. The decision was made in her mind.

“You three can stay here.” Nox reached to her neck and pulled off her Amulet of Arkay. “If I don’t come back…”

“Do not be foolish, Nox,” Inigo growled. She looked up at the blue Khajiit, at all three of them. Something seemed to change in their demeanor.

“What…?”

“You’re not facing this alone,” Kaidan crossed his arms. “Not while I’m here.”

“Not while I have a debt to pay,” Inigo added.

Nox looked over to Lucien. His color had returned, and a slight smile reappeared on his face.

“It would be a shame if I wasn’t there for the first battle against the dragons, I’m an academic after all…”

Nox smiled. Slipping the amulet back on, she took a breath, exhaling her fear. “Let’s go fight a dragon.”

\---

It was dark by the time they left the gates of Whiterun, having met up with Irileth and the four soldiers she had assembled. Irileth had spoken to her men on their honor and duty, something that seemed to at least get the men moving, though Nox sensed they were not all convinced. 

As the group ran along the road towards the watchtower, Nox focused on the road ahead, trying to think of ways to fight a dragon many times bigger and stronger than she was. She would have to use the crossbow she bought back in Falkreath, and internally kicked herself for not practicing with it more.

One of Irileth’s soldiers caught up beside her. “You were at Helgen right?” he asked between breaths. Nox nodded. “What was it like?”

Nox took a look at the soldier. He was near her age, she guessed, maybe even younger. Though he carried himself well, he was still growing into the role of a soldier. Nox did not want to frighten him, but knew that sharing the truth would be more helpful.

“Like what I imagine the Oblivion Crisis was like. Fire and destruction everywhere you could see or sense. Except the dragon wasn’t on our side.”

Her attempt at humor did not land on the young soldier well. He only looked more afraid.

“Do you have a family?”

He looked at her. “What?”

“Family, back at Whiterun?”

“Yeah, my wife,” he answered. “She’s about to have our first child.”

“And the cycle of life will continue,” Nox smiled. “So let’s give it our all and make sure that child has a house to enter the world in.”

The soldier nodded and sped up, leaving Nox to wonder if her words had been encouraging at all. Inigo caught up beside her. “A question,” he asked, “do they breathe fire from both ends?” Nox stifled a laugh. 

“Look at that…!” Lucien’s voice interrupted. As the watchtower came into view they saw it was consumed in fire and smoke. It was like Helgen on a smaller and more intimate scale. Everyone slowed and went silent upon seeing it, the sheer power of the dragon sinking in.

No one moved until Irileth spoke up, drawing her sword as she did. “No sign of that dragon, but it sure looks like he’s been here. Spread out and search for survivors.”

Irileth took off towards the damaged building as her soldiers drew their bows and ran forward with her. Nox drew her crossbow and loaded it. Inigo and Kaidan drew bows, and Lucien formed his Flames, which seemed humble compared to the destruction around the watchtower. 

“Stay close to us,” Nox said to Lucien. “And if the worst happens, use your head.”

“It’s fine… it’s only a dragon…” Lucien trembled. 

The smell of smoke filled their noses as they got closer and the heat from the fire was more intense than they had expected. The ground proved difficult to walk around, as the whole top of the watchtower had been destroyed and fallen around them, leaving burning debris everywhere. 

“Gods, the power this thing has…” Lucien went on.

“I’m going to see if anyone’s in the tower, watch my back,” said Nox. She went ahead and approached the tower, expecting to find dead soldiers. It surprised her, then, when a man, burned and wild-eyed, ran from the tower entrance.

“Get back!” the man yelled. “It’s still here somewhere!”

A distant roar sent a shiver up Nox’s spine. She looked up to where it had come from and spotted a draconic shadow among the stars.

“Kynareth save us, here it comes again…” the man cowered.

“Here it comes! Find cover, make every arrow count!” Irileth commanded.

Another roar announced the dragon’s descent as Nox’s companions and Irileth’s men scattered, aiming arrows at the beast. It was giant, its grey scales reflecting the fire around it as it came down upon them.

A volley of arrows flew as the dragon came close, many of them bouncing off its tough scales. Nox took aim as it changed direction and flew around the side of the tower. Her shot barely missed as the dragon appeared close enough she could count its fangs when its mouth opened.

A fine arrow caught it in the wing. Inigo’s shot had struck true and hurt the dragon, causing it to flinch. Nox felt a surge of hope that faded when she saw the dragon was smiling.

 _“Bahlaan hokoron!”_ It zoomed above them, pouring flames from its mouth. Nox watched, helpless, as her friends and the soldiers dodged for cover, Kaidan barely pulling Lucien to safety. She reloaded another shot as the dragon flew above the tower.

Knowing she had to move, Nox grasped the wild-eyed soldier and pulled him away from the tower as the inside collapsed. “Get out of here!” she yelled at him over the roar of the dragon, shoving her crossbow into his hands before running towards the others. 

“Aim for the wings!” she called out to Irileth, who relayed the order to her men. Inigo hissed as the dragon flew overhead, Lucien sending his Flames after it, though it was soon out of his range. Kaidan took shots after it, his eyes filled with fury. Nox sent violet fireballs at the beast, her magic soaring into the heavens as the dragon dodged it. With every missed attack from the humans below it, the dragon taunted them in its own language.

“We need to ground it!” Nox yelled out.

“Leave that to me!” Inigo called, stepping on a large piece of smoldering debris and aiming his arrow at the dragon as it turned and headed for them. Nox watched on as Inigo lined his arrow, the dragon returning at an alarming speed. His arrow soared and met the dragon in its eye, causing it to let out a roar in pain. 

The dragon flew upward, but Irileth’s men were ready, and their arrows pierced its wings. This time it was enough, the dragon only gaining enough momentum to turn and swerve down towards the ground. They all scattered for cover as it hit the earth, causing the ground to shake. 

Inigo fell from his spot and Kaidan and Lucien lost their balance, but Nox was able to hold her ground. She looked up when she heard a cracking sound above her. A large part of the top of the watchtower had come loose and was falling where the young soldier Nox had spoken to before was standing, unaware of the danger he was in, focusing his bow on the dragon.

Nox took off, her legs burning as she passed through fire, and dove at him. His arrow flew wildly and they tumbled on the ground, Nox feeling a bruise forming in her shoulder where she hit his armor. He opened his mouth to yell at her but ducked again as the falling debris hit the ground and shattered, sending rock and burning wood everywhere.

“You need to move!” Nox yelled at him, trying to stand. The soldier did not retort, scrambling to his feet and finding a new spot. 

Despite her singed legs Nox stood before she heard the familiar sound of a dragon exhaling fire from its maw behind her. She spun around to face it, casting her Ward up, but it was almost not enough as the dragonfire poured around it, licking at her hands and face, making the air hard to breathe.

The fire around her mixed with the memory of the dragon at Helgen, and for a second she felt herself growing weak to the fear, her legs wanting to give way. Nox wasn’t sure which was worse, the fear consuming her inside or the heat trying to burn her outside. 

As she felt herself becoming overwhelmed, a new memory appeared in her mind, the fire that came from her throat against an army of draugr. She saw Lucien again, afraid as she was overrun, and now, between the flames, she saw him, Kaidan, and Inigo trying to fight back the dragon, only to take hits from its tail and wings. Her courage was reforged, as was her anger towards the beast attacking her friends.

“I’m a Whisper,” she growled, teeth gritted. “You will learn to fear _me!”_

Her Ward cracked, its magicka fizzling in the flames around it, but Nox was ready, her shadow armor wrapping around her and dulling the pain of the dragonfire consuming her. Nox pushed forward, forcing herself against the intensity of the attack, withdrawing her daggers. Just when she thought she could handle it no more, the fires stopped, and the dragon stared at her, its fanged smile fading when it saw the Whisper charging at him.

It opened its mouth, revealing fangs the size of shortswords, but Nox was ready for this. She threw one of her daggers into its mouth, striking the back of its throat and forcing the beast to snap its jaws shut from pain. Nox leapt into the air towards the dragon, landing on its scaly nose. She climbed up its face, giving it a deliberate kick to its good eye and grasping one of its horns when it reared back. Using the momentum of the dragon’s head moving, Nox sank her dagger into its forehead, blood pouring from the wound. 

Leaving the dagger, Nox jumped off and landed on her feet, praying it had been enough. She faced the dragon, its blood trickling from the wound she had inflicted, its majestic wings and glittering scales battered and bloody. Nox looked into its eyes- experience in her line of work taught her that one way to know if something was dying was to watch the life fade from its eyes. This dragon was no different. Around her, Nox could hear the crackling fire and voices of people, but they seemed so distant as she looked upon the beast before her. What she could not understand was the fear in the dragon’s eyes as she approached.

The dragon’s mouth barely moved as it spoke its last words. _“Dovahkhiin…!”_

Its enormous body slumped dead. Nox extended her hand to pray over it. It may not have been humanoid, but it spoke, had a language of its own, and it had been formidable, worthy of a Whisper’s prayer. She closed her eyes.

“May Arkay guide your spirit…” she began, only to hear Irileth yell to get back. Nox opened her eyes and saw the dragon’s flesh burning away from within itself. Before she could respond, a force, something between wind and magic, poured from the dragon’s body and surrounded Nox.

This force, which took the form of golden ethereal gusts, found its way under her skin and into the marrow of her soul. Nox felt it enter her mind and settle around a word she had only ever heard her mind say once before, empowering it, giving it meaning and potency. 

When Nox could focus again, she saw the skeleton of the dragon they had just defeated, its soft tissues gone, leaving the Whisper with a primal feeling. She wanted to declare her victory over this dragon, wanted to release some of the force roiling beneath her like a windstorm. She felt powerful, and this power frightened her.

Nox lifted her head and opened her mouth, and from her throat came the word “Fus!” A wave of magic and air left her, clearing the smoke above. This seemed to have calmed whatever was inside her, but she knew it had not disappeared. She put a hand around her throat, as if trying to feel what she could not understand.

“I can’t believe it,” she heard one of the soldiers behind her. Nox turned to see Irileth and her men standing around her, their eyes wide with shock save for Irileth’s, which were narrowed. Kaidan, Lucien, and Inigo stood with them, also amazed, their faces covered in soot and small cuts from where debris had hit them.

“You’re… Dragonborn.”

“What do you mean? Dragonborn?” Nox asked, desperate for an answer.

“Dragonborn? That’s only a legend,” one of the other guards spoke up. They began to go back and forth at each other as Nox’s companions came forward.

“My friend, are you alright?” Inigo asked, facing Nox and holding her by the shoulders to help her feel steady. “That did not look or smell good.”

“That… um.. That thing. With the lights, and the burning. Does that… happen often?” Lucien stammered as he approached.

“It’s never happened before,” Nox answered, her voice trembling. 

“No, I don't suppose it would have. Not a lot of dragons around, traditionally anyway.”

“Thought we lost you back there,” said Kaidan as Inigo let Nox go. “When we saw the fire hit you we…”

“Expected the worst,” Inigo finished. There was a pause. Nox felt bad for having made them worry.

“Oh please,” she joked, hugging herself to hide her shaking hands. “You think some dragon is going to defeat me?”

“Heh, s’pose not,” Kaidan shrugged. “You were incredible back there.”

“You all were. I’m sorry I wasn’t there more,” Nox admitted. She looked back at the dragon, an uneasy feeling washing over her as to what had occurred.

“Listen,” Lucien spoke up, “I hate to speculate but do you think it could have been… a soul?”

“That’s exactly what I was thinking,” Nox admitted, although she did not like it. “That much power, that essence… all from within? That’s some kind of spirit.”

“And you absorbed it! Remarkable. Truly remarkable. As was the beast as terrifying as it may have been.” Lucien stepped past them and looked over the skeleton that remained. “It seems an awful waste just leaving it lying there like that. There’s so much to be learned…!”

“Why don’t I help you take it apart then, Lucien,” Inigo offered. “Those bones can make great materials, and I’m sure you would enjoy studying them.”

Lucien lit up and they got to work. Nox turned back to Kaidan, whose brow was furrowed.

“That really was a dragon. Those wyrms were supposed to be lost to the ages and you took its very life force. Such a thing can only be done by a Dragonborn.” 

“Will you explain that to me soon?” 

“I can do my best, though I think Lucien might be a bit better suited for that. Let’s just say, though, if that’s what you are, those dragons don’t stand a chance.”

A heavy feeling filled Nox’s stomach. She didn’t know how she felt about absorbing a soul, let alone taking its power. Whispers were responsible for sending souls on, not using them. Was this a kind of necromancy? In all her studies she had never come across this tactic, so it likely wasn’t a Whisper ability like she once thought. Was she… corrupted?

Irileth appeared before her, taking Nox out of her thoughts. “You’d better get back there and tell Jarl Balgruuf what happened. We’re going to do another check of the area.”

Nox nodded. She hadn’t heard what Irileth thought about the situation, and didn’t want to ask.

Irileth turned to go back to her men, but paused and looked back at Nox. “You did well. I won’t forget that you saved one of my own, even at risk to yourself. Because of you, his child will have a father for a while longer.”

The Dunmer marched off, leaving Nox to consider the Arkayan cycle. Moments later she had her daggers back in their sheaths (Inigo and Lucien having removed them from inside the dragon) and was heading back to Dragonsreach with her friends beside her.

“Are you doing alright, Nox?” Lucien pressed as they approached the main road. “You’ve been awfully quiet.”

“I’ll be fine, I just… I don’t understand what this all means yet. My job is to send souls on to their afterlifes, and I just consumed one. And it gave me power. Did I…”

The trio understood. Lucien continued. “If it helps, Nox, if you are Dragonborn, you’re not the first. The Septim dynasty was said to all be Dragonborns, descended from Saint Alessia herself and related to Akatosh. That kind of power was granted by an aedra, and certainly not one associated with necromancy.”

“Did any of them consume dragon souls?” 

“Well…” Lucien trailed off. “Considering there were no dragons then…”

“Nevermind,” Nox sighed, her mind racing. “Well, it’s not like I’ll have to do anything about being Dragonborn, right? I’m a Whisper, so I need to be subtle in my work. It won’t do to have everyone recognize me as some legend come to life.”

“A fair point,” said Inigo, “though I wonder how long that will stay quiet after tonight.”

As if waiting for his comment, a sound like thunder came from the sky above. The world shook, and from the mountain Nox knew as the Throat of the World, distant voices cried out.

“DOH- VA- KHIIN!”

“Well,” said Lucien, “that was short.”

Even though the ground had stopped shaking, Nox still was. The others began to go ahead but looked back when they realized she had not moved. 

“Nox?” Lucien began, reaching his hand out, only to recoil when suddenly she pulled out one of her daggers and threw it into a wooden fence beside her. She dropped to her knees, hot tears pouring down her face.

“This isn’t fair,” she sobbed, her voice soft and afraid, a wild contrast to her sudden violence. “It’s not fair!”

“What’s not fair?” Lucien coaxed. Nox didn’t look at them- her heart and thoughts were storming inside and she felt like throwing up again.

“I didn’t… I didn't spend all those years… I didn’t perform the Rite of Death and take a life of hiding and darkness to be exposed like this… Arkay, I chose this darkness, why do you throw me out into the light like this?!”

Nox struck the ground with her fist, not caring that her shouting was bringing forth the soul of the dragon she consumed. She was angry, scared, overwhelmed. Enemies like Solinar would hunt her so easily now, and the Whispers, her friends, her Papa’s soul were all at risk because of it. 

Two strong arms wrapped around her and Nox fought against them. “Let me go!” she screamed, punching at them, but they did not obey. She struggled as they held her, confined her, as she demanded to be released, to be let go so she could run as far as she could.

“Nox…” Kaidan’s voice appeared through the chaos inside of her, and the arms became familiar. Nox fell into Kaidan’s chest and sobbed. He held her close to him, letting her grieve. She felt Inigo’s furry hand rub her head and heard Lucien speak in his most gentle voice, “It’s going to be alright Nox, everything will be okay. You have us, and we’ll help you.”

Her sobs became soft hiccups as she calmed down. “That’s… I’m worried. I know you all want to be here, but I’m so scared what could happen to you.” She wiped her tears away, wincing at a stinging feeling under her scar as she brushed her hand over it. 

“We all just survived a dragon,” Kaidan reminded her, letting her sit back up. Nox felt bad for leaving sooty tears on his chestplate. “You really should give us more credit.”

“It’s not that you’re incapable, any of you,” Nox made her way to her feet, the others following suit. “But you don’t deserve it. You’re all incredible people in your own ways. You shouldn’t go with this… this mess that is me.”

“You’re kind to say so,” Inigo spoke up. “But why wouldn’t we want to go with you?”

Nox looked at him, confused. 

“I for one think it is a good deal. Every day is an adventure, if someone steals our souls we know you’ll come find us, and if we die, we know you’ll consecrate us so we can go to peaceful afterlifes. It’s quite the package deal, traveling with you.”

She didn’t know how to accept that answer, or if he was even joking, but he appeared sincere. “Just… don’t go dying anytime soon, any of you.”

“Not planning on it,” said Kaidan. 

“Heavens no, there’s too much to see and do before then!” Lucien added. “But you do bring up a good point. Your whole Whisper thing requires you to lay low, and being the Dragonborn is going to pull you into the attention of others quite a bit I imagine.”

They all pondered this. “Guess what we have to do,” said Inigo, “is make sure Nox is protected and able to follow her work without her new role interfering too much.”

“Right,” Lucien nodded, going over to the fence and tugging at Nox’s dagger, which was quite stuck. “What we need…” he said, heaving at the blade, “is for Nox to be able to move… in and out of the public eye when she… needs to!” The dagger popped out. “And I have an idea!”

“And what idea is that?” Kaidan asked. 

“Well, for starters, Nox needs to move up in the world.” Lucien stepped over to Nox and handed her dagger to her. “Political power can provide more access to the world around us, as well as give more freedom. If you’re going to be noticed more, may as well do it on your terms.”

“So what? Are we going to go make her the new High King?” Kaidan pushed. “Not a lot of ways for a non-native to grow, and besides, every hold has its Jarl, nothing’s vacant.”

“Oh, we don’t want to shackle her with that much power,” Lucien added as Nox sheathed her dagger. “No, we will convince the Jarl that Nox is a person of great importance to Whiterun, which is honestly a good place to start- neutral enough so she can focus on being liked by the people without needing to choose sides in war. Enemies like Solinar will have a hard time touching you if you’re surrounded by those who favor you, after all.”

Nox raised an eyebrow. “Then what do you suggest?”

“I suggest when we report to Jarl Balgruuf, we play up Nox’s role. Nothing too embellished, but enough to make Nox attractive to him- that she’s clever, certainly brave, that she could make Whiterun look strong by associating with it. Maybe even suggest the Dragonborn element. Then, if all goes right, the Jarl will give you a title. One that can demand respect in courts all over Skyrim, is all symbolism and little responsibility.” Lucien extended a hand to Nox, as if to show her off. “If all goes right, Jarl Balgruuf will make you Thane.”

Nox did not recognize the title, but felt more confident. If nothing else, it was a plan, and she could work with that. “I’m not sure I understand… but I trust you. Will you help me, Lucien?”

“My dear Nox,” Lucien took a small bow, “this is what I am good at. If I don’t help you secure the title, I’ll eat my hat.”

“Better get you a hat then, just in case,” Kaidan joked as they headed in towards the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nox is a fictional character of my creation, based on a Dragonborn creation for the Elder Scrolls V- Skyrim.
> 
> Kaidan is a modded follower created by livtempleton. https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrimspecialedition/users/18913224
> 
> Lucien is a modded follower created by Joseph Russell. https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrimspecialedition/users/4958252
> 
> Inigo is a modded follower created by SmartBlueCat. https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrimspecialedition/mods/1461
> 
> Some of Nox's spells and abilities are based off of the Shadow Spell Package mod: https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrimspecialedition/mods/13299
> 
> Skyrim and all related factors are the creation of Bethesda and respective owners.


	15. Friends in High Places

“Everyone know the plan?” Lucien whispered as they stepped through the main hall of Dragonsreach. Nox, Kaidan, and Inigo nodded. 

“Hold it up higher Kaidan… need it to look impressive!” Lucien motioned to Kaidan, who was holding the largest dragon bone they had. 

“You carry it then!” Kaidan grumbled. “Damn thing isn’t light ya know?”

Inigo shushed them as they approached the Jarl. As soon as Jarl Balgruuf saw them he rose from his throne. Nox wished she could have washed her face off, but Lucien insisted it would help show the intensity of the fight, so the ashes remained for now.

“You’ve returned! What happened?” Jarl Balgruuf’s eyes widened as he glanced over them, his gaze landing on the dragon bone.

“The dragon is defeated. Irileth and her men will be back shortly,” Nox explained as Kaidan stepped forward and placed the dragon bone in front of the Jarl, who stared at it in awe. 

Jarl Balgruuf sat back down on his throne, excited. “This dragon bone… it must be studied.”

“I am sorry my Jarl,” Nox went on. “This bone has already been promised to Lucien for his studies. The majority of the skeleton is back at the watchtower,” she explained as Kaidan picked it up once more. “But we will not leave you empty-handed.”

Nox looked at Lucien, trying to remember what he had instructed. He gave a quick nod, and she stepped forward, remembering to drop to one knee before withdrawing her dagger.

“Please accept the blood of the dragon,” Nox said, holding it out in both hands to him. 

Proventus came forward and took the gift from her hands, holding it up for the Jarl. Jarl Balgruuf nodded- the gift was accepted. Nox stood up, trying not to make her sigh of relief too obvious.

“There would be more,” Inigo piped up, “but there is nothing left but its bones. Our friend Nox seems to have taken some sort of power from it upon its death. Her giving the final blow was impressive enough, but…”

“So it was you,” Jarl Balgruuf looked at Nox. “The Greybeards were summoning you.”

Nox raised an eyebrow. “The Greybeards? Who are they?”

“Masters of the Way of the Voice.” Jarl Balgruuf went on to explain that the Greybeards were those who lived in a sort of hermitage up the 7,000 Steps, a path that led to the Throat of the World, near Ivarstead. The thunderous shout now made sense to Nox- they were summoning whoever had consumed the dragon’s soul. 

“It sounds like it would be in my best interest to see them then,” Nox answered as Jarl Balgruuf finished his explanation. “However, my companions and I are in need of rest.”

“I understand. Proventus,” Jarl Balgruuf turned to his steward, who straightened up. “Speak to her friends about property available in the city. I will need to take a moment with Nox here.”

“As you wish,” Proventus gave a nod and stepped up to Nox’s companions. Jarl Balgruuf stood and motioned for her to follow him back upstairs. She did so, taking a glance back at her friends. Inigo winked at her as Lucien chatted away with Proventus, Kaidan setting the dragon bone on a nearby table.

Nox was surprised when Jarl Balgruuf led her past the table where he had first given rewards and through more doors into a large foyer. “Where are we going, Jarl Balgruuf?” she asked as he led her up more stairs.

“To my personal office. There are some things that should be discussed away from others.” 

Nox gulped, but kept her stride. She soon found herself in a room facing an elaborate desk, flanked by shelves with books and trophies. The guards closed the doors behind them as Jarl Balgruuf stepped behind his desk, not taking his seat just yet. Nox wanted to take the chair opposite his own, but decided to remain standing despite the pain in her legs.

Jarl Balgruuf, usually so still, began to pace around the room behind his desk. “You are an interesting type, Nox. I’m sure Irileth will be able to speak to your fighting. I don’t know many priests, or clerics, whatever you’re called, but most that I see are not capable of taking down a dragon as you do.”

Nox watched Jarl Balgruuf and met his eyes at this last sentence, holding her ground. “It was an honor to fight beside Irileth. It was not something I could have done on my own.”

She couldn’t tell if her words had had any effect on the Jarl. Nox continued, trying to remember Lucien’s advice. Exhaustion crashed down in her, as did frustration that she could not retain the poise and diplomacy Lucien could.

“My Jarl, I am a stranger in Skyrim, but I will not lie to you. My work in Skyrim is to fight your undead, to hunt those who would tamper with those who must move on to the afterlife. To Sovngarde.” Nox was glad that all those years of studying were paying off so that she could remember the Nordic afterlife.

Jarl Balgruuf stopped pacing and stood behind his desk, looking down at Nox. “You have been generous in your efforts for Whiterun, but generosity of such a scale often comes at a price. Things are delicate enough around here without a stranger performing such deeds to sway Whiterun to its demise. Whose favor do you act for?”

“Arkay’s.”

Nox could tell the Jarl was suspicious, and deep down she wished Lucien was there to help. She was on her own though, and would have to do this on her own.

“Jarl Balgruuf,” she said, reaching to her collar and pulling out her amulet. “I do not know much about your war. I do not know the enemies you look for, or which side you believe in. But I can tell you that death has no sides in war, because it reaps from all. I am but a servant of the Arkayan cycle, a humble guide who will destroy whatever monsters will prevent an honorable death. That is my war, and that is my side in it.”

Nox felt her legs hurting. “May I sit down?” she asked. The Jarl nodded and took his own seat. She went on.

“Before I go asking for any reward, I want you to know I am someone you can trust. Before tonight, we were strangers, but this whole… this whole dragonborn thing, it has changed matters. And in truth, I need your help in understanding all of this.”

Jarl Balgruuf gave a small nod. “If you are what the Greybeards think you to be, you have become a powerful friend, or a powerful enemy. And as a leader of my people I must be wise in who I call an ally.”

“You are a good leader,” Nox answered. “From your throne you accomplish many things. It was your order that led to the destruction of that dragon before it came here, even at the risk of Irileth. But you can’t take on everything.”

Jarl Balgruuf seemed taken aback at this and Nox quickly continued. “Irileth and her men are good fighters. But there are enemies you may not be able to see. You are all powerful in the light, but some things lurk in dark places, waiting to strike. Things like necromancy, and the rising draugr. Yet you are overwhelmed by enemies in the light as is. My journey has called me to hunt those monsters in the darkness, to protect those in the light. Give me a necromancer and I can cut down his magic like a blade to a tapestry. Give me your loved ones who have passed on and I will ensure their souls go safely through the cycle of Arkay.”

Nox winced a bit as the pain in her legs flared a bit. “I will not ask for much,” she went on, her voice softened. “I don’t want wealth or anything of expense. I want the freedom to help your people, but if I am dragonborn, or whatever this is, then those who would harm me or my friends will do whatever they can to stop me from being able to help.”

She looked at the Jarl, who was deep in thought. She tried to ignore the pain in her legs and the exhaustion inside her as she awaited his response.

“How old are you, Nox?”

“Twenty-three.”

“Perhaps it is foolish of me to ask, but what has led you to this journey, as you call it?” Jarl Balgruuf leaned forward, clasping his hands and propping his elbows on his desk. 

Inside, Nox regretted stating she would not lie. She did not want others to know. Biting down her pride and fear, Nox answered. 

“Necromancers took my Papa when I was a child. I’ve been looking for him and taking down every undead thing I can in the meantime.”

Jarl Balgruuf lifted his head and looked at her. “You are unusual, Nox. Possibly even mad. I may not be an old man yet, but experience has taught me that your kind of loyalty, especially to an aedra, should not be wasted. I believe I know a suitable reward for you…”

\---

“I knew it would work!”

Lucien practically skipped down the steps as the four descended from Dragonsreach. A silver pendant hung from Nox’s neck, symbolizing her new title as Thane of Whiterun. 

“It doesn’t feel special,” Nox admitted, holding it up in her gloved hand. 

“You’ll probably feel it in the morning,” Inigo reassured her. “We just need some sleep. It has been quite a day.”

“Agreed. Let’s go wash up and sleep in our new place,” Kaidan yawned.

“You don’t want to celebrate in the tavern?” Lucien asked, surprised. “This is a big night! We defeated a dragon and Nox is a Thane now!”

“Can’t we celebrate tomorrow?” Kaidan whined. 

“Not until late in the day! The steward has furnishers coming over, remember?”

“I’ll go celebrate with you Lucien,” Nox smiled. “The tavern’s probably got a bath anyway.” Nox pulled up her pant leg and revealed the burns on her legs.

“Gosh!” Lucien exclaimed, Inigo muttering “yeesh” and Kaidan kneeling down to check more thoroughly.

“You’ll need to get those cleaned right away. Let me take your things, Inigo and I can go set up.”

Lucien nodded as Kaidan stood and took Nox’s bag. “Oh, you’ll need the key…” 

\---

Nox hissed as she stepped into the bath that was under the Bannered Mare tavern, the hot water and soap stinging her legs. She had tried using healing magic before, but dragonfire did not heal like normal burns did. A few low candles kept the room lit, though there was not much to see besides a pile of dirty rags where she and Lucien had cleaned their faces and hands before. 

Taking a deep breath of the humid, floral air, she leaned back into the water, resting her head along the edge. The events of the day rushed through her mind in scattered pieces, but a few deep breaths helped calm her down until she was almost not thinking at all.

It seemed so long ago that they were enjoying themselves in Riverwood’s tavern, still pleasantly ignorant of the dragons. Nox took a fresh rag and washed herself, taking her time. Lucien was waiting for her upstairs, likely sipping some tea, so she wouldn’t take too long. Seeing as it had been a long time since she had been able to bathe like this, however, she intended to take advantage of it. 

Nox looked over herself as she cleaned. She was still rather skinny, and her body was flecked with small scars and marks from battles past. None were as prominent as the one on her face, but she frowned. While she had never truly considered having a partner, the few times she had entertained it always came back to the same thought- even if she could find someone who understood her way of life, she likely would not be desirable. 

She had seen the bodies of other women before, usually as she prepared them for burial. Most did not have scars and marks like hers, and it made her rather self-conscious. There was also the complication she’d had in her Rite, making her unable to bear children of her own. What husband would want a wife who could not produce an heir?

While getting lost in her sorrow, Nox remembered Kaidan’s questions from before. It had been curious that he asked about such things. The curiosity stuck with her as she dried off and put on a common dress the inkeep had left for her, which was just a bit too long. 

Nox left the bath and headed back up into the tavern. Lucien, as expected, was enjoying a cup of tea and writing in his journal at a table in the corner. A sweetroll sat half eaten on a plate beside him.

He looked up as she approached. “Ah! There you are. How are you feeling?”

“Better,” Nox answered, taking a seat opposite him. “Yourself?”

“Marvelous. I’ve been writing down the battle in as much detail as I could. Couldn’t decide if I should write a first-hand account or a factual recollection, so I did both.” He held up his journal and let out a happy sigh before closing it. 

A Redguard serving woman came by with a bowl of potato soup, a slice of bread, and a mug of mead, placing it in front of Nox. “Your friend ordered this for you,” she explained.

“Oh, thank you,” Nox nodded before the serving girl walked off. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“Oh hush. You need your strength after all that. How are your legs?”

“They’ll take time to heal,” Nox answered, dipping her bread into the soup and taking a bite. It was delicious, and Nox began to feel better on the spot. “Were you hurt at all?”

“Not really. Few small scratches, nothing I can’t handle. Kaidan was very helpful. I think he’s starting to warm to me.”

“Glad to hear it,” Nox said between bites.

“Are you alright? You look like you have something on your mind.”

Nox downed another bite of bread and soup before answering. “I’m fine. It’s just been a long day.” She took a drink from her mead, and as the sweet drink filled her belly, she added, “That said, Kaidan was asking some unusual things this morning on our way here.”

Lucien leaned over, picking up his teacup once more. “Go on.”

Subconsciously mimicking him, Nox took a drink of her mead as he took a sip of his tea. “He was asking me about relationships, and if Whispers have them.”

“Do they?” 

“Sometimes. It’s hard to find a life partner as a Whisper though. Our work doesn’t always agree with the whole settle down and raise a family thing, for one. It’s also risky for them, and we wouldn’t ask anyone who isn’t a Whisper to endanger themselves by associating with us.”

“I see,” Lucien set his cup down. “But it does happen?”

Nox nodded. “It’s rare, but it happens.”

“Would you want to ever have a spouse? Or life partner, as you put it?”

She pondered the thought over another bite of her meal. “It feels silly to admit, but there is an appeal to it. But I know it’d never happen.”

“Why do you say that?”

“I mean look at me Lucien. I barely know how to take care of myself in a normal everyday life. I can take down most vile necromancers and their thralls, but I wouldn’t know how to run a home. The only dinner I know how to make is mushrooms and bonemeal bread.”

“I’m sorry, bonemeal what?”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Alright…” Lucien raised an eyebrow. “That aside, I think you’re being a little hard on yourself. You’re protective, clever, ambitious… all very good traits. Just because you’re not conventional doesn’t mean you’re incapable of finding a good partner, you just have to find one who is willing to work with you, and you with them.”

“Hmm,” Nox shrugged. “It’s just hard to imagine. Even if they do exist, that certain someone is probably miles away anyway.”

“You never know,” Lucien smirked, picking up his teacup once more. “Love may be closer to you than you think.”

He took a long sip of his tea as Nox considered his words. A realization came over her. “Lucien, are you saying you and I…?”

Lucien choked on his drink. “Heavens… no! I mean, you’re a lovely woman Nox, but I-”

Relief washed over Nox. “No no, I agree Lucien. I value your friendship too much to ruin it with romance.”

Lucien smiled at her. “I appreciate your understanding. Just… keep an open mind. You never know. And even if it never happens, you can count on me to want to go and adventure if you ever feel lonely.”

“That means more than you know,” Nox gave a shy smile. “It’s nice to know there’s someone willing to come with me through these lonely worlds.”

The two shared a quiet moment as they finished their food. They chatted a bit more, but about nothing in particular, as both began to succumb to their sleepiness.

“Suppose we should head to the new place,” Nox yawned as they stood up from their table. 

“Oh yes! It is just down this way. The place even has a name- Breezehome. Tomorrow people will be coming in to help furnish it so it’ll be a little bare…”

It only took them a minute of walking to come upon it. Nox had expected a small house, but what Lucien had purchased was a two-story home. It was beautiful, in a simple way, and was warm and inviting when they entered.

Inside was empty, but Kaidan had set up their cooking pot over a fireplace in the center of the room and was boiling something when they came in. He had washed up a bit as well, his armor placed neatly against the wall. Nox spotted her bedroll laid out.

“Welcome home,” the half giant grinned as they entered. “Inigo’s upstairs sleeping. We’ve set out your bedroll with him Lucien, figured with Nox’s legs…”

“Say no more. I’ll be headed up to bed. Thanks for the company tonight Nox,” Lucien gave a small bow before yawning and making his way upstairs. 

“Where are you sleeping?” Nox asked, looking around the open room as Kaidan went to the front door and locked it. 

“In the back. There’s a separate room. That way I can be here if you need me while not invading your privacy.”

“Guess I wouldn’t want you figuring out my deep dark secrets,” Nox joked as she made her way to her bedroll. Kaidan stirred something in the cooking pot as Nox sat down, quietly hissing as she did so.

“Still hurts, huh?”

Nox looked at him. He hadn’t turned to look at her yet.

“How did you…?”

“You make a hissing sound when you’re hurt.” Kaidan pulled a soaked cloth from the cooking pot and rinsed it out, flecks of leaves clinging to it. Nox wondered how his hands didn’t feel burnt as he did so.

“Show me the burn?” Kaidan asked, stepping over to Nox. She pulled up the skirt enough to show the burns on her legs. Kaidan sat beside her and gently took her by the ankle, laying her leg out over his lap and wrapping the wet cloth around it.

“Can’t promise it’ll do much, but I’ve used this mix for burns before.”

Nox winced as the medicine touched her leg, but did not move as Kaidan set it down and returned to the cooking pot for a second cloth. Nox saw his own old scars peeking through the back of his shirt.

“Where did you get your scars?” she asked as he returned to wrap her other leg. 

Kaidan’s face fell a bit. “Y’know. Living out in the woods your whole life, learning to survive… things happen.”

“When I first met you,” Nox continued, “back in that prison, you didn’t have so many scars on the front. Forgive my forwardness, but they’re too concentrated to be a series of accidents.”

Kaidan finished wrapping her leg and set it back. Nox pulled her knees up to her chest and looked at Kaidan. He didn’t look back.

“Who hurt you, Kai?” 

Nox couldn’t discern his turmoil despite it being written all over his face. She feared she had asked too much, but he answered.

“A former lover. And I’d rather we not go further into that story tonight.”

“That’s fine,” Nox said, keeping her voice soft. “I’m sorry.”

Kaidan stood. “Don’t be. It’s in the past. Anyway, sleep well.” He started to go back to his room, fists clenched and shoulders tight. 

“Wait, please.”

He turned back to her, his face steely. Nox didn’t really know why she had told him to wait. 

“I… would like a few more minutes with you. If that’s not too much to ask, I know it’s late…”

Kaidan looked at her for a moment, then sat down beside her. “Something on your mind?”

In truth, a lot was on her mind, but her mind was also muddled. “Not in particular. I feel silly asking you to stay when I have nothing to ask or talk about… how do I describe this?” Nox massaged her temple, looking for the words she needed. “Save for Corilus, I haven’t had a lot of time around others, and certainly not always around people I like, but I enjoy your company. Maybe what I’m trying to say is I’m selfish for your friendship and want as much as I can in case it’s gone tomorrow.”

Nox lowered her hands and looked at Kaidan, half expecting a weird look. Instead he had a small smile though, one that somehow complimented his hardened stare, and she took it to mean he was not put off by her. 

“That means a lot to hear. And the feeling is mutual. We’ve been through a lot together.” 

Nox leaned her head back onto the wall. “We really have. I almost wish we’d known each other sooner.” She paused and furrowed her brow. “Though then we would have both been Whispers and you’d be hiding from the Thalmor in Cyrodiil now or something.”

“Gods, I couldn’t be a Whisper. What you do is intense.”

“I can’t imagine it’s far from what you experienced,” Nox replied, stifling a yawn. “Learning survival at a young age, having a mentor…”

“Heh, my mentor wasn’t quite the kind yours was.”

“How so?”

“Another time, Nox. You’re exhausted.”

Nox shook her head as another yawn slipped out.

“Come on, lay down. We’ll have a busy couple days ahead.” Kaidan sat up and kneeled beside Nox as she slid down over her bedroll, helping put a blanket over her. 

The light from the fire pit flickered over Kaidan. Nox found herself comparing Kaidan to the undead and the Whispers who occupied the tombs she had lived in. The candles and torches always cast an eerie feeling on them, one she found a quiet confidence in. They were light sources that provided the shadows she and her fellow Whispers could thrive in as predators. Yet with Kaidan, it was not eerie, or familiar, and she was no predator. 

She tried to think of the words that matched her feelings as he said goodnight and went to his own room, but sleep took her quickly after it settled on the word “safe.”

\---

True to Lucien’s words, the following morning brought a handful of workers to deliver furniture. Kaidan’s mixture had helped Nox’s legs heal enough that she was able to move her things with haste as the first deliveries arrived.

Lucien had graciously taken over ordering where furniture went and volunteered Kaidan to help lift some of the heavier items. Nox and Inigo found they were in the way more often than not, and decided to run some errands around Whiterun. They even had a good giggle as they heard Lucien demanding the workers straighten a weapon mount they had hung on a wall. “This is the Thane’s home, she must have order!”

Nox and Inigo had a wonderful time around the city, taking in the sights and selling excess items. Inigo even scared off a rather pompous man asking Nox if she went to the Cloud District very often, which left them both in yet another fit of giggles. What Nox enjoyed most was that they had time to catch up with each other. He told her about his family, his brother Fergus, his unusual upbringing, and in turn he asked her about her upbringing, which she shared. 

The two ended up at a stall run by a woman named Carlotta, who told them of her problems with the bard inside the Bannered Mare. Apparently he spoke often about “conquering” her, which was enough for them to want to do something about it. Inigo and Nox decided to handle him before the lunch rush, not wanting to cause too much of a scene, and within ten minutes had emerged with his word that he would leave Carlotta alone. 

“I’m so glad you’re my friend Inigo, your glare could freeze an ice wraith!”

“Likewise, I didn’t realize Whisper was your title and weapon. Whatever you said to him under your breath shut him up good!”

Carlotta was relieved at their news and gave them an armful of produce, which she insisted they keep. They brought most of it home, but kept a few apples for themselves, which they brought to just outside the city, where it was quieter. Inigo opened up more about Fergus, and revealed his insecurities of having been saved only to fall for a skooma addiction.

“I think he would be proud of how you’ve fought against it,” Nox said in earnest. 

“You are kind to say so. It is something to consider. I just hope to make him proud before it is my time too.”

As Inigo pondered, an idea came to Nox. She tossed her apple core away and stood, walking to the nearby stream and washing her hands in its cold water. “Inigo, may I do something for you?”

The blue cat wiped his mouth and tossed his own core away. “What did you have in mind?”

“Well,” she continued, shaking water off her hands, “I wondered if you would be willing to let me do a sort of funeral for your parents and Fergus. I know their bodies aren’t here, and I’m not very familiar with Elsweyr practices for burial, but...”

She turned and saw Inigo getting up. He met her eyes. 

“I would like that, Nox. Very much. They deserve it, and I believe your prayers would help them move on if for some reason they have not.”

“I’d be honored to give it a go,” Nox smiled. “Just tell me what you would like to do.”

As they walked back into the city, the duo planned for a funeral that night. It was early afternoon, and they found Kaidan and Lucien talking with a woman who wore heavy armor and bore a shield on her left arm. 

“There you are!” Lucien exclaimed as they entered the house, which was now beautifully set up. “This is Lydia, she has been chosen by the Jarl to be your Housecarl.”

The woman turned and faced Nox, her brown eyes stern. “Jarl Balgruuf sent this with me for you as well.” Lydia handed Nox a letter with his seal, which she opened and read.

_Nox,_

_I have told Lydia about our conversation. She will protect you and your possessions with her life. Irileth told me of your bravery and how you saved one of her own- now it is Whiterun’s turn to repay this to you._

_-Jarl Balgruuf_

Nox folded the letter and pocketed it before extending a hand to Lydia, who was a head taller than she was. “Make yourself comfortable, Lydia.”

“Thank you my Thane,” Lydia replied, taking Nox’s hand in her own. Her grip was strong, almost too much for Nox. Lucien allowed almost no time for conversation before he took everyone on a tour of the new Breezehome, which he had done an excellent job putting together. They each took time to put their personal items away properly before heading to the Bannered Mare for dinner, Nox staying behind long enough to talk to Lydia about having her stay and watch the home.

“I think it would be lovely to have you join in our adventures, but considering my line of work and the small army I already have following me…”

“I understand, my Thane,” Lydia reassured her. “You can adventure knowing your home is being looked after.”

“That means more than you know, Lydia,” Nox smiled before heading out after her friends.

Save for the anxious side eye from the bard, the four of them enjoyed a good dinner at the tavern, sharing their days with each other. During the meal, Inigo revealed his plans for the funeral he and Nox had been planning, and Kaidan and Lucien were eager to participate. 

“If you’ll have us, of course,” Lucien added.

“I would like that,” Inigo replied. “We were thinking of doing a small pyre, since there are no bodies to bury, and Whiterun is not their final resting place.”

Realizing sunset was close, the four of them finished their dinner and headed outside of the city, going past the farms and into the nearby mountains between Riverwood and Whiterun. Nox had them gather wood and lavender, which she bound into three separate bundles. 

They piled the wood into a small pyre, and after making sure the area was clear of danger, Nox stood by Inigo, who was holding the lavender bundles. He had gone quiet, as they all had, allowing him his grief.

“When you are ready, Inigo, I will light it.”

Inigo nodded, and the four shared a solemn silence. Another nod from Inigo told Nox to go forward and light it, which she did with her hand. This time, her fire was not violet, but a warm orange and gold, as natural as fire could be.

Nox stepped back from it and waited as Inigo stepped forward. He took the first bundle.

“For my father. How I wish I could hear his laugh again.” Inigo tossed the bundle into the flames, a light lavender smell filling their noses as it burned. 

“For my mother. Her love was true, even if it was unconventional.” The second bundle went into the fire, and Inigo lingered on the last one, looking at it as if it were Fergus standing before him.

“Fergus. So many days pass by that I wish it were you who had escaped, not I. But if I am going to live, it will be to honor your memory. I will make you proud, brother.”

With a sigh that intermingled with a sob, Inigo dropped the final lavender bundle. Nox looked up at the smoke as it ascended into the heavens, raising her arms.

“Arkay, hear your child as I bring the souls of these three to you. Guide them to their afterlifes so they may join in your most holy cycle of Life and Death, and consecrate the ground their bodies lay, so they may know everlasting peace. Place your blessing on this fire, and be with us as we continue in life, so we may reunite with those we have lost once more in your embrace. Grant Inigo the wisdom death brings and the solace his soul needs, for even in the blessing death is, its wound is not to be ignored. In thy most divine name, bring Inigo’s mother, father, and brother Fergus home.”

As Nox lowered her arms, she heard sniffling from Inigo. They stood together, watching the fire burn, and from his heart, Lucien hummed a dirge. Nox stole a glance at each of them, and was surprised to see Kaidan shedding a tear or two. 

It was not long before the fire died out, and they began to make their way back. Inigo put an arm around Nox as they approached the city.

“Thank you, Nox.”

She smiled at him. “Anytime, my friend.”

The following week was filled with doing tasks for Whiterun’s citizens and building Nox’s popularity with the people, but even as most began to praise and enjoy her company, Nox was grateful for the bonds she shared with Lucien, Kaidan, and Inigo. Lucien was growing stronger each day as she trained him, and Kaidan took the time to teach her the basics of cooking each night. Since the night of the pyre, however, Nox felt herself become especially close with Inigo, who always seemed to cheer her up when her thoughts brought her down.

As a storm loomed in the horizon one day, however, Nox found herself looking at the Throat of the World. She knew she could not deny her destiny any longer. After a quick pack up, the four of them left Breezehome and Lydia and headed to Ivarstead.

“Time to go meet these Greybeards and see if their beards really are grey,” said Lucien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nox is a fictional character of my creation, based on a Dragonborn creation for the Elder Scrolls V- Skyrim.
> 
> Kaidan is a modded follower created by livtempleton. https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrimspecialedition/users/18913224
> 
> Lucien is a modded follower created by Joseph Russell. https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrimspecialedition/users/4958252
> 
> Inigo is a modded follower created by SmartBlueCat. https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrimspecialedition/mods/1461
> 
> Some of Nox's spells and abilities are based off of the Shadow Spell Package mod: https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrimspecialedition/mods/13299
> 
> Skyrim and all related factors are the creation of Bethesda and respective owners.


	16. Between a Mountain and a Barrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nox's journey to discovering what it means to be dragonborn starts with an arrival to Ivarstead. Before she can ascend the 7,000 Steps, however, she feels called to fulfill her old work when she learns the rumors of Shroud Hearth Barrow, and the party finds themselves divided over what she should prioritize- her vows to Arkay, or her destiny as dragonborn.

Nox looked back over her shoulder as she and her three friends trudged up the road north, Whiterun now almost out of their sight as they prepared to round the mountain towards Ivarstead. For their short time there, Nox had come to see the city as a safe place, and the storm pursuing them instilled a new kind of fear in her as they embraced Skyrim’s wilds once more. 

Granted, she was not terrified. Inigo, Kaidan, and Lucien were with her, and even as the sky darkened behind them, Lucien’s humming kept Nox’s worries at bay. 

“Oi, you comin’ Nox?” She turned back to see Kaidan waving at her. Nox hurried her steps. 

“I don’t like the look of that storm,” Kaidan noted as she caught up. “We may miss it if we round the mountain fast enough.”

“At least there is no lightning,” Inigo offered. “That would make it too dangerous to travel.”

The four rounded the mountain bend, stopping only to clear some bandits who harassed them, but as they finally got to the southern road, the storm caught up with them, opening a floodgate of rain down on the team. All but Nox pulled up their hoods to keep the heavy raindrops from pelting their heads as they followed the road, which ascended up a fairly steep slope. 

“Nox, you’ll catch a cold!” Lucien scolded as she forced her way up the slope ahead of them, each trying their best to not slip down the muddy path. Lucien was using his Ice Spike staff as a fancy walking stick to help him from slipping, though Kaidan stayed behind him just in case.

“We’ll be soaked either way!” she called back, ignoring his tsking after her. She knew it would be smarter to wear it, sure, but in truth, the rain on her head was a lovely sensation, one that helped distract her from how difficult the path was to climb. Wearing her hood meant business, and she wanted to ignore responsibility for a little longer.

When the four reached the top of the slope they took a breather, watching their footsteps wash away down the hill. “Least we won’t be easy to follow,” Nox said between heavy breaths.

“Anyone making that climb in this weather is mad,” Lucien added, adding a grumpy frown.

Kaidan tapped Lucien on the back, encouraging him. “Let’s just hope the 7,000 Steps have better weather, ey?” 

“Gods, is it really seven thousand steps? I don’t know if my legs can handle any more,” Lucien whined, tapping mud off the bottom of his staff with little success. 

“Best way to know is to count as you climb,” Inigo shrugged, his whiskers bent down from where raindrops hung off the ends. “Though I do request some rest before we climb.”

“Seconded!” Lucien and Nox exclaimed as they moved on.

The downpour finally let up just before they reached Ivarstead, only to reveal it was nearly dusk by the time they arrived. Nox’s dark hair clung to her face as they entered the village and she felt herself shivering a bit, but paused when she noticed a rather large tomb nearby. 

“C’mon Nox,” Kaidan’s voice gently prodded her into following her friends into the tavern.

Once rooms were secured and clothes set out to dry, Nox took a few moments to say prayers before joining her friends in the common area. Noting they already had their meals ordered, Nox turned and approached the tavernkeep, an older man, balding and worn, but friendly. Her belly growled when she noticed the stew he had made and nodded when he pointed to it, as if to ask if she wanted some.

“Arkay bless you,” said Nox, sliding some gold onto the counter as he scooped some for her. “What is your name?”

“Wilhelm, tavernkeep of this little village. And you’re another pilgrim for the 7,000 Steps?” he asked. “Not like there’s much else here to see.”

“You have that tomb nearby,” Nox pointed out.

“Shroud Hearth Barrow,” Wilhelm clarified, handing over the bowl of hot stew. “I’d stay away if I were you.”

“Why?” She asked as she wrapped her hands around the dish, letting it warm her as she listened.

“It’s haunted, that’s why. And before you get any ideas, it’s not worth trying to see a ghost. Enough people have seen one, no need to agitate it further.”

“Has it hurt anyone?” Nox asked. “Or left the barrow?”

The tavernkeep raised an eyebrow, but answered. “No, it seems to stay put. Had someone go in to investigate a year ago, an adventurer named Wyndelius Gatharian, but the night he went in there was a scream, and he never returned.”

The Whisper’s thoughts began to race through her mind. “Well, I’ll be sure to be careful. Thank you for the meal and the advice.”

“Anytime.”

As Nox carried her dinner back to the table her friends were at, she kept thinking about the barrow. It didn’t feel right to not at least investigate, especially since the village seemed unequipped for any kind of undead. As she began to finish her meal, she considered going into the barrow in the morning. None of her three friends seemed to notice her quiet as they bantered, but it didn’t go unnoticed for long after she had made her silent conclusion.

“Something on your mind my friend?” Inigo asked, causing Nox to look up and realize they were all looking at her.

“Hmm? Oh, nothing much. Just… did any of you see that barrow as we came in?”

“Hard to miss,” Lucien shrugged. His eyes suddenly narrowed. “Wait… you’re not thinking we should go in there, do you?”

“I mean, Wilhelm says it’s haunted, and-”

“No. Absolutely not!” Lucien interrupted. “I know you’re a- priest of Arkay,” he caught himself, dropping his voice to a whisper, “but you’re also the dragonborn! We’ve already put off the Greybeards long enough!”

“What’s one more day?” Nox defended herself. 

“No, I have to go with Lucien on this one,” Kaidan stepped in. “We’ve been doing a lot of errands for others in Whiterun. You’ll burn out before you make it to the first step at the rate you’re going. You can’t take on every task you come across.”

“This is my job,” Nox hissed. 

“So is being the dragonborn,” countered Lucien.

Nox looked to Inigo for backup, but he seemed bewildered by the conversation and offered no help. Frustrated, Nox stood, picking up her empty bowl.

“I’m going to bed,” she scowled at them.

It took a lot of her discipline to not slam her door shut behind her after returning her dish. Nox threw herself down on her bed and hugged herself so tight she left handprints around her own arms, trying to squeeze her frustrations out. 

Someone knocked on the door and she heard Lucien’s muffled voice call for her, but she refused to answer. It was true she had been working hard, doing chores like delivering items, finding a family sword in a bandit camp, even telling one child to stop bullying another. But all of that had been for image- hunting the undead was her job. Being dragonborn did not change her vows or negate her Rites!

Nox let go of herself and sat up, weighing her options. It was true she couldn’t avoid her new responsibility as dragonborn, but waiting before inspecting the barrow was unwise. The Greybeards could keep her for weeks to train her if they wanted. As much as sleep would feel good after the day’s trek, she decided to wait until her friends had gone to bed and then make her way over to the barrow to check it out. Keeping quiet, Nox prepared her gear once more for adventure and waited, ignoring the dull ache in her legs from the journey thus far.

It wasn’t long before she heard her friends say goodnight and go to their rooms. She counted the sounds of doors closing, and after waiting a moment for the third door to close, Nox slipped out of her own room, keeping her hood up this time.

She crossed the common area and opened the front door of the tavern, slipping through as quiet as she could before trotting down the steps and back onto the main road.

“Did you really think you’d be going alone?” 

Nox jumped and turned back to see Inigo leaning against the wall beside the tavern door, his bow and sword sheathed and his armor still on. A pang of guilt shot through Nox at her having been caught.

“I have to check it out Inigo,” Nox began to defend herself. “It’s my sworn-”

Inigo waved a hand. “I know. It’s unfair that you are obligated like you are. So let’s go see what’s happening with this barrow, yes?”

Nox raised an eyebrow. “You’re coming with?”

“Debt or no debt, you are my friend. I’m not about to let you enter some smelly tomb full of zombies alone, even if they terrify me. Let us go. The sooner we figure out what’s going on the sooner we can sleep.”

The two made their way to the tomb, Nox using her special nighteye to help find the door as the sun had set. They slipped in, and Nox took point, Inigo withdrawing his bow.

“Be careful,” Inigo whispered as she descended into the crypt.

Nox pulled her scarf over her face and slipped past the corner as she reached the bottom of the stairs. She let her nighteye fade as she entered a candlelit room that had a hallway to her left and right, withdrawing a dagger. 

“Leave this place…”

A voice to her right spoke to her. She turned and faced a gate with an ethereal elf on the opposite side of the bars. The ghost figure taunted her, staring through the gate with intent and malice.

“Who are you?” Nox tried asking, but it only commanded she leave again. Inigo arrived at this point, his fur bristled at the ghost’s voice.

“By the gods, there IS a ghost!” he cried out. 

The ghost turned and began to walk away, and Nox raised an eyebrow. She took the dagger in her hand and threw it through the bars, grazing the ghost’s shoulder. It walked on and out of sight as her blade clambered on the ground, unfazed by the attack.

“Interesting…” Nox muttered, looking through the bars.

“Nox, you may have angered it!” Inigo scolded, trembling. “What if it’s getting its friends?”

“Then we’d best go after it, yes?” Nox asked as she turned to go down the left hallway behind them. Inigo’s ears drooped, clearly not happy with the answer.

Realizing how anxious Inigo was, Nox decided to do a bit of teaching. “Ghosts,” Nox began as she entered the room at the end of the hallway, looking at four levers along the wall, “and other ethereal things have a few characteristics we can go off of.” She pulled one slowly, seeing which gate reacted to it without activating it completely.

“Such as?” Inigo asked, both hands gripped on his bow.

Nox pulled another lever, then another, listening for their effects as best she could without activating them. “For one, they rarely have friends. They may be in groups if it was a large death site, like the Ghost Ship of Anvil in the third era, but it is not common to find them paired off. They’re remaining for a selfish reason, so to speak. So that one likely doesn’t have a friend to call on for help.”

Noticing a pattern, Nox turned three levers, setting off a puzzle that closed gates they hadn’t seen before opening all of them, including the one the ghost had been standing behind. “For another,” Nox continued, “ethereal beings produce an odd substance known as ectoplasm. Poisonous to the living but good for a magicka boost. Valued among mages, really, good product to sell for extra coin. In many ways, it’s just the blood of an ethereal. Its common colorings are a light blue or green and often have a lovely glow.” She bent down and picked up the dagger she had thrown and showed it to Inigo.

“Our little ghost friend seems to be no ghost at all,” she commented as a ruby drop of blood slid down her blade toward the handle.

Inigo visibly relaxed. “If it bleeds, I can kill it.”

“Which is to our advantage. However, we must be careful. It knows we’re here, and if it’s living, it may have laid traps.”

Taking point once more, Nox led Inigo through the crypt. While more brave than before, Inigo still seemed anxious, which prompted Nox to go quick as she could. As they explored, they made two important discoveries- a closed off hallway with a chest, and a hallway that led to another claw puzzle door. The hall with the chest proved tricky, shooting poisonous darts from the wall at Nox as she hit a pressure plate, but she had ducked out of the way. The chest mostly contained gold and gems, which the two pocketed evenly between themselves.

“We did the work, we get the pay,” Inigo reasoned. Nox shrugged, then grinned.

The rest of the tunnel through the tomb was uneventful, save for one final set of doors. Inigo prepared an arrow as Nox put a hand on the door, ready to open it. At Inigo’s nod, she swung the doors open and stepped out of the way.

The ethereal elf turned towards the door and screamed a terrifying scream, running at Inigo. Inigo also screamed out of pure fear, but his arrow flew and pierced the head of the ghost, dropping him. Nox put a hand on Inigo’s shoulder as he kept screaming, and he calmed down, embarrassed.

“...Maybe don’t mention my less-than-manly cry of terror there when we return?”

“I won’t breathe a word.” 

The two got to work on the room right away, Nox inspecting the body and Inigo looking through his belongings. The room was simple really, reminding her of a Whisper’s setup. As Nox looked over the elf, his ethereal appearance faded into a normal corpse. 

“A disguise to look like a ghost… but why?” Nox pondered aloud. 

“Seems he had a weird obsession with this place,” answered Inigo, opening a leatherbound journal. Nox continued to inspect the body as Inigo read passages from the elf’s journal aloud, revealing the descent into madness that made the elf, named Wyndelius Gatharian.

“That’s who Wilhelm said came here a year ago,” noted the Whisper. “Must have really gotten into his head that he was a spirit, considering his last journal entry was from the First Era.” Nox stood up. “Also explains why he didn’t react to the dagger wound. That does make me nervous though.”

“Why so?” Inigo asked, walking over and handing her the journal, which she opened and skimmed through.

“It’s hard to tell if his madness was natural or supernatural. If it was supernatural, it means something in this place is not contained right and can affect the living. But the only way through that I saw was the claw puzzle door.”

“Yet there is no claw, or else our elf here would have found it.” Inigo stretched his arms above his head, yawning. “I think it would be best if we returned now.”

“Now? But we should try to investigate further…”

“My friend, your ambition is to be admired.” Inigo dropped his arms and put a hand on her shoulder. “But Lucien and Kaidan are also right. The journey up the 7,000 steps should not be ignored. We could go just as mad here trying to find the claw alone.”

Nox sighed, frustrated, but unable to argue. “Well, it did take six months and drinking a weird potion to get him to that point. Whatever is here is weak enough that we shouldn’t worry about urgency.” She closed the journal and slipped it into her bag. “I’ll still give this to Wilhelm, he will want to know what happened. And hopefully we can deter others from entering in the meantime.”

Taking the last samples of the potion and giving rites to Wyndelius, Nox and Inigo made their way back up to the surface, taking time to reseal the gates as they did. Nox also made sure to lock up the main entrance as best she could so nothing got in or out.

“You Whispers are pretty thorough,” Inigo commented.

“Because we’ve seen what happens when we’re not,” Nox replied.

The two slipped back into the tavern, waving goodnight to each other and closing their respective doors behind them. Nox still had energy and decided to write notes on the barrow, but found herself falling asleep as soon as she finished, leaving her notes open on her bed as she passed out. 

A tapping sound woke her, and she grimaced awake. It wasn’t until she rubbed her eyes and a blonde Imperial friend came into focus that she realized Lucien was standing over her, his arms crossed and a deep frown on his face.

“Have fun storming the barrow last night?” Lucien asked. Nox sighed and sat up, realizing it was pointless to try and hide her notes. 

“Lucien-”

“Don’t ‘Lucien’ me! Nox we can’t develop trust in you if you keep trying to run off! What if something happened to you? What if-”

“Well that didn’t happen, did it?” Nox retorted, standing up from her bed and pushing her messed up hair back into order. She found herself struggling to look at Lucien. “And if I die doing the job I swore to do then-”

“You can’t keep doing that! Angarvunde should have taught you that lesson, or that draugr in Bleak Falls! Nox you’re the dragonborn now, you need to accept that that is your new role!”

Nox glared daggers into Lucien. “To hell with that being my new role.”

Lucien’s eyes widened and his voice rose. “You have been blessed by Akatosh himself! You’ve been given an amazing gift, and you just want to throw it away to hunt some, some… some zombies??”

“This ‘amazing gift’ isn’t going to save my Papa’s soul!!”

“Oi! The hell is going on??”

Kaidan had come through the door to Nox’s room, and the two shut up, glowering. Inigo appeared behind him, looking concerned. Nox felt hurt, betrayed even. Was her supposed “gift” her only identity now? Even to her companions?

“Nox went into the barrow last night,” Lucien explained. Kaidan looked over at Nox, as if to see if it was true. A single tear ran down her cheek, which she swiped away.

“It is true,” Inigo piped up from behind Kaidan. Kaidan and Lucien looked at him as he finished stepping into the room and closing the door behind them. “I went with her.”

“Inigo-!” Lucien began, but Inigo held up a hand.

“Please, let me explain things. In our little group, I see a storm brewing, and would like to try and make sense of it before it grows out of control and we hurt each other.”

Lucien uncrossed his arms and sighed, his hands still balled into fists. Nox sat back on her bed as Lucien went over to the near wall, leaning against it. Kaidan stepped aside so Inigo could take the center of the room.

“Nox did go to the barrow last night, and she did amazing work. She discovered the ghost of the barrow was no ghost at all, and acted without fear in taking it down. It may be easy to forget, but Nox has taken on a near impossible task in trying to find her father’s soul gem. Even if the burden of this was her choice, it is one that should be respected.”

Inigo stepped over and sat at the foot of her bed, Nox pulling her legs to herself to allow him room. “But Nox, please try to understand where Lucien is coming from. Where we are all coming from.”

Nox looked up at her Khajiit friend, a little confused.

“A great danger has come upon Skyrim. Our everyday normal lives have been endangered by dragons. They are capable of destroying homes and families in a single breath if they wanted. Even if no one says it openly, we are all wondering what will become of our lives. We cannot even plan good futures because they can turn into cinders at any moment. There is already so much chaos with the war. Even we, your friends, are afraid.” 

She looked over to Lucien, who had gone from harsh and angry to withdrawn and afraid. Across his face was a shadow of the fear he had when Nox was overrun in Angarvunde. She looked at Kaidan, whose face had gone steely once more, as if to armor him against revealing his own worry. Nox returned her eyes to Inigo, whose ears had drooped a little, though his eyes remained serious. 

“Your being dragonborn, if that is what this all is, gives us hope, Nox,” Inigo explained. “It gives us a chance against something we are otherwise helpless in defending ourselves against. I’m sure Lucien and Kaidan both want to support your Whisper work, but their sense of urgency is not unfounded. I think if any of us could take that burden off of you, we would. But Akatosh chose you. Please do not see us as controlling or denying who you are, my friend. Understand at times we are afraid too. I think if we can all find a way to compromise both priorities, we can stay strong together.”

Inigo gave Nox’s knee a small squeeze, letting her know it was her turn to speak. She looked at each of her friends and felt her shoulders drop. 

“I’m sorry I snuck out, Lucien,” she began, looking at her Imperial friend. “I guess I’m just used to having to do my job as a Whisper no matter what, I didn’t consider you were afraid. That any of you were.” She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to find words to explain things. “I don’t know how to balance all this. Being dragonborn takes time away from finding my Papa, and it’s already been so many years.”

“Do you have any idea where he might be?” asked Kaidan.

Embarrassed, Nox shook her head. “The last of our intel only said that Antioch was working within the Skyrim borders. He likely still has the soul gem, and if he doesn’t, he will know where it is. That’s my only lead.”

“That’s not a lot to go on,” Kaidan grimaced. “How do you know he still has the soul gem?”

“The soul gem used was red, like the fires of Oblivion. And when Papa was taken, lightning struck and broke off part of the gem. We think Antioch is searching for a way to use it still- a gem like that must be exceptionally rare, and if it can be repaired…” she trailed off.

“So we’re looking for a broken red soul gem somewhere in all of Skyrim. Not gonna lie, that’s a tall order,” said Kaidan. 

“I know,” Nox sighed. “That’s why this whole Dragonborn thing feels so daunting. Like Inigo said, impossible tasks and all.”

“Well, a good first start is getting this whole Shouting thing you can do under control. I suggest we get moving soon. The sooner you can learn to wield your Voice the sooner you can Shout all your enemies away.” Inigo stood up from Nox’s bed. “Don’t forget to give Wilhelm that journal, by the way.”

Inigo and Kaidan filed out of the room, leaving Nox and Lucien alone for a moment. There was an awkward silence between them. Lucien appeared to be scowling.

“I’m sorry Lucien,” Nox spoke first. “I guess I tend to be a little blind to you all yet. You’re all so kind and I-”

“Sorry, did you say something?” asked Lucien, coming out of his scowl. Nox looked confused. “Apologies, I was thinking about something,” he explained. 

“Oh, I thought you were angry.”

“Oh! No, not at all. I mean, I’m still a bit frustrated that you snuck out, but Inigo made a lot of sense. That said, I have an idea, if you’d like to hear it…”

“By all means.”

Lucien’s idea ended up slightly delaying their trip, as the two scrambled to put together a package and have it get delivered, but two hours later the four of them were making their way up the 7,000 Steps, and a new artifact sat wrapped carefully in Nox’s bag. Wilhelm had been excited to learn the truth about Wyndelarius, and had rewarded her with the very item the elf had been looking for- the Sapphire Claw, the key to the rest of the dungeon. Even Lucien couldn’t deny she had done well to investigate the barrow.

A light rain had begun to fall, but their spirits were high. Nox embraced the fact that she was climbing up to her destiny, which made her anxious, but she also felt secure surrounded by her friends. 

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see it was Kaidan’s. “Nervous?”

“Be a fool if I wasn’t,” she replied in earnest. “But I have you three with me. Whatever happens, I’m ready.”

“Glad to hear it. We’ll help you every step of the way.” 

“And I’ll do my best. It’s a good problem to have.”

“What is?”

“Having more than just Papa to look out for. If I can make the world safer for you three, I’ll gladly do whatever it takes.”

Kaidan smiled and let her shoulder go. Between the raindrops, Lucien’s humming kept their spirits up as they hiked.

On a different path going south, a courier made their way to the Imperial City. Among the other letters and parcels he carried, one small parcel was written out in the most fancy penmanship, addressed to a Davidicus Flavius. In a few days, Davidicus would read the letter, which reads:

_My dear father,_

_How are you doing? I hope all has been well with you and mother, and that your research into Dumzbthar has been successful thus far. I’ve added a few little trinket artifacts found on my journey thus far for you and mum, I do hope you enjoy them!_

_I have an unusual request for you that is rather sensitive in nature, and am hoping for your assistance in it. I have made a friend in Skyrim, a lovely woman named Nox Galena. She is searching for a special soul gem. It is red ‘as the fires of Oblivion,’ and was broken by lightning magic many years ago. She has a contact in your area, a fellow by the name of Corilus Ashford. He is in the business of studying unique artifacts that may relate to the dangers of necromancy, in hopes of finding ways to contain them. He has been helping her try and find it due to its personal nature- it contains the soul of her own father._

_I have complete faith in my friend’s trust in him and his line of work, as she studied under him and has used her talents to help me do great research in some Skyrim ruins already. In regards to the soul gem, their work has come to a bit of a standstill. I was wondering if you would be willing to work with Mr. Ashford and see if you two can’t dig up a little more information. He would be able to explain it better. Nox says he is a little cryptic at times but well-meaning and generally easy to work with, and would certainly compensate for any assistance provided._

_Nox says the best way to find him is to put up a message on the board beside the bookstore in the Market District that says, “Seeking research assistant for red gem project.” Add an imprint of a nightshade to it and a time and location to meet, and she says he will be there. Don’t worry, he will find you, she says._

_Do take care of yourselves out there. Give mum a hug for me. Miss you both!_

_Your son,_  
Lucien  


"Do you think he'll be willing to work with the Whispers, Lucien?" Nox asked.

"More than willing, Nox." Lucien glanced up at her with a large smile. "I think he will be _delighted_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nox is a fictional character of my creation, based on a Dragonborn creation for the Elder Scrolls V- Skyrim.
> 
> Kaidan is a modded follower created by livtempleton. https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrimspecialedition/users/18913224
> 
> Lucien is a modded follower created by Joseph Russell. https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrimspecialedition/users/4958252
> 
> Inigo is a modded follower created by SmartBlueCat. https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrimspecialedition/mods/1461
> 
> Some of Nox's spells and abilities are based off of the Shadow Spell Package mod: https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrimspecialedition/mods/13299
> 
> Skyrim and all related factors are the creation of Bethesda and respective owners.


	17. First Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four finish their upward journey to High Hrothgar, and Nox faces a new variation of her fear while learning the true power of the Thu'um.

“First rain, then sleet, and now snow. At this rate we may need to stop off somewhere,” Kaidan grumbled as Nox climbed along a fallen tree overhead. They were a good ways up the 7,000 Steps now, which had been unkind to them in terms of weather. 

Despite the cold and damp, Nox felt optimistic as she balanced herself on the end of the tree trunk and looked out over Skyrim. Snow clung to her shoulders and dark hair as she breathed in, drinking in Skyrim’s majestic silhouette as the sun set on the land. Beneath her, Lucien and Inigo’s footsteps crunched closer.

“I like the snow. It’s so… snowy.” Lucien had his gloved hands out to catch the flakes, his eyes like a child’s at Saturnalia. “I do agree though, we should possibly stop off soon. My hands and feet are starting to freeze.”

“It’s not going to get any easier,” Inigo pointed out. “Would it be worth just pushing through, do you think?”

Nox jumped down from the tree trunk she had climbed on and landed in knee-deep snow with a soft crunch sound. “How much further do we have?”

“Not sure,” Kaidan answered. “Say we give it a little longer?”

The group agreed and kept going, but it was only about ten minutes later before the four became trapped in a swirl of snow and wind. Kaidan miraculously found a small cave out of the wind and the four piled in, shivering. 

“I don’t know how we would have survived without you Kaidan,” Lucien praised as he shook snow off of himself. Kaidan had had the foresight to bring firewood on the journey, much to their relief, and began making a small fire. They pulled off their soaked boots and socks to dry and laid out their bedrolls, which produced a new problem.

“Not a lot of room in here. Only room for three spots,” noted Inigo. “We may need to line up close or have someone stay awake.”

“I can sleep here,” Nox volunteered, tapping along the edge of the cave where just enough stone jutted out from the wall that she could sit down.

“That doesn’t look comfortable,” said Lucien. “Are you sure?”

Nox crawled onto the stone, pulled her legs in a criss-cross and leaned back onto the wall. The stone was cold, but it would warm. “Oh yes. It’ll be like my second crypt.”

Lucien shrugged. “I’d protest, but I’m cold and my legs are aching. Goodnight all!” With a small wave he crawled into his bedroll and cocooned himself in his blanket, hood still over his head.

“Maybe we should have got him a hat,” Kaidan mumbled to himself. He turned back to Nox as Inigo crawled into his bedroll next. “You sure you’ll be alright?”

“Positive. Go sleep Kai.”

Kaidan turned to get into his own bedroll, paused, and turned back to Nox. “At least wear this, you’re in the windy spot.” He took off his heavy cloak and wrapped it around Nox, nearly losing her in the fabric- she was quite a lot smaller than he was. Nox blushed when he leaned in to buckle the front. 

“I can do that,” she protested, but he had already finished as her hands reached up. Nox felt flustered. “If you need it back-”

“Let me take care of the dragonborn, alright?” Kaidan joked, pulling the hood of the cloak over her head and hiding her face. By the time she had removed it so she could see again, he was getting into his own bedroll.

“Night Nox. Night all.” Kaidan pulled his own blanket over him and closed his eyes. A muffled “goodnight” came from Lucien, and Inigo snored.

It felt strange sleeping as she used to, but in some ways it also felt comfortable. Nox pulled Kaidan’s oversized cloak around her and took in her surroundings. To her left were her friends, before her was the fire, and to her right, the cold path to destiny.

The memory of her first night sleeping this way came back to her. Corilus taught her how to put her blanket beneath her and wrap it around her lower body. “Makes it easier to get up if you need, and makes the seat more comfortable.”

“Can’t we just find a spot to lie down?”

He had shaken his head, gruff. “We won’t be near the necromancer’s path if we do that. We can blend into the background this way and be ready to move. Keep your daggers on too.”

“But they’re uncomfortable.”

“They won’t be when someone comes to attack you.”

Nox grinned at how much she used to gripe. These were things that rarely bothered her now, and after her Rite of Death, it had become even easier. The modifications to her body helped her now as she slowed her breathing and heartbeat, the light of the fire dancing behind her closed eyelids as she became deathlike. 

She was not sure how much time had passed before she heard people talking. Without opening her eyes, she recognized the voices as her companions chatting quietly with one another. She remained still and listened.

“...think the Greybeards will help her?” came Lucien’s voice, still muffled.

“They better, for how many steps we’re taking to make it happen,” came Kaidan’s familiar grumble. “Wonder what they’ll have to do to train her.”

“Maybe it’ll be like a singing lesson, but for Shouting.”

“Mmm.”

“Maybe they can help with your sword too.”

“Was thinking that. Since we’re up here, may as well ask.”

“I admit I’m excited by the venture. All that history in your sword… I hope it can help you learn more about yourself, Kai.”

“Thanks Lucien.”

“Of course. I know Nox will feel the same.”

“Why? Did she tell you?”

“Hmm? Oh no, she just _really_ seems to care about you. That was all.” Nox heard Lucien shuffle in his blankets.

Kaidan’s voice had gotten more gruff. “Lucien, I swear to Talos if you’ve said anything-”

“Haven’t breathed a word,” came Lucien’s muffled voice.

Kaidan sighed and said no more, but the silence was only momentary before Inigo’s voice emerged from his blankets.

“She’s pretty remarkable, isn’t she?”

Nox held her breath. Kaidan answered him.

“Yeah, she is.”

“Taking on a lot of impossible tasks like she does is enough to respect her, is it not?”

“Absolutely.”

“And it is worth protecting her through as much as we can, yes?”

Kaidan’s voice dropped. “What are you getting at, Inigo?”

“Nothing, my giant friend. Just making sure that even though she does not have family to watch out for her, she is protected, even by those who may take advantage of her loneliness.”

Nox was confused by Inigo’s words and strained to hear Kaidan’s response, which came in the form of a growl.

“Listen here, cat. As long as I’m around, no one will hurt her. _No one._ ”

“Good. I’d hate to put an arrow in someone’s head cause they couldn’t keep their hands off my friend.”

The conversation ended and Nox was left completely lost. She peeked through the hood of Kaidan’s cloak and saw they had all returned to laying under their blankets, Kaidan’s and Inigo’s furrowed brows visible enough so she could see they were turned away from each other. 

_Strange… I’ll talk to them in the morning._ Nox withdrew into the cloak and rested into the stone, allowing sleep to come and take her.

Her nightmare returned, and as Nox opened the door to face Antioch, she felt the Shout in her throat. It burned her, waiting to come out, and as soon as she parted her lips the loud _FUS_ escaped. It sent Antioch flying back, as well as the soul gem, and both slammed into the back wall. The crimson soul gem shattered as it always did and Oblivion fires poured from it, leaving Nox to face the demented form of Arkay that taunted her as flames consumed the nightmare and Nox’s own flesh.

“...Nox?”

The ocean of flames dimmed into the remaining embers of Kaidan’s fire as consciousness returned to Nox once more. She felt a heavy hand on her shoulder and realized the voice had come from Kaidan, who was shaking her awake as gently as he could manage. 

Nox reached through the cloak and lowered the hood. “Everything alright?”

“Yeah, you just seemed distressed again. Lucien was getting a bit nervous.” Kaidan looked back and Nox peered over Kaidan’s shoulder to see Lucien folding up his sleeping gear, his lips pressed together and his eyes concerned though he would not look back at them.

“Just a bad dream,” Nox said, trying to comfort herself as well as her Imperial friend. She glanced around and realized, “Where’s Inigo?”

“Right here,” he answered, coming through the cave entrance. “The weather is much clearer today. I think we should make it.”

Nox slid off of her sleeping spot and took off Kaidan’s cloak, handing it back to him. “I say we get going then. Lucien?”

The Imperial looked up, his bedroll tightly wrapped in his arm. “Hmm? Oh, yes! Let’s get this climb over with before my legs fall off!”

Inigo was right- the world was encased in a fresh layer of snow, but the sun was out and the path was clear before them. The sunshine lifted their spirits as they approached an old temple made of dark stone.

“High Hrothgar,” Lucien announced. “Few more steps and a swing of the door and we can finally figure out what these Greybeards want.”

Nox looked over the temple and felt the weight of responsibility on her shoulders once more. She had hoped, foolishly, that this place would help her feel at peace, but so far it did the opposite. It wasn’t until Inigo stepped into her periphery that she felt compelled to move.

“Left or right doors?” Inigo asked. She took point and went through the right set of doors, followed by Inigo, Lucien, and finally Kaidan.

In contrast to the bright mountain world, the inside of the temple was dark, lit only by candles and low braziers. The air was stale and there was almost no smell, save for old books hidden out of sight and ancient stonework. As they entered the main entrance, a figure emerged from the dark, then three more. Nox almost mistook them for ghosts until she realized they were old men, pale and dressed in long, hooded grey robes with intricate patterns, each having a grey beard.

One, a man whose beard was wrapped in a simple knot, approached. “And so comes the dragonborn of legend. Welcome to High Hrothgar, travelers. We meet here where destiny intertwines us all.”

Despite standing with her friends, Nox knew from their eyes that they were waiting for her. Timid, she stepped forward. The man who had spoken stepped up to Nox and looked over her. While he was nowhere as tall as Kaidan, he was still taller than the Whisper, and she wondered what he saw in her, or looked for.

“I am Arngeir, and I speak for the Greybeards,” he finally said. Nox straightened up, suddenly very aware she did not know how to behave around these Greybeards. 

_Say something._ “I’m here to answer your summons, Master Arngeir,” Nox said, trying to contain the shakiness in her voice. She gave a half bow, putting her hand over her heart as she did. 

“We shall see if you are the one whose voice we heard. Come,” Arngeir said, taking a step back to stand among the others as Nox returned to a standing pose, “let us taste of your voice.”

Nox glanced back at her friends, who were watching on with intent. Lucien nodded his head towards them, impatient. Nox looked at the four old men and gulped.

“T-The only Shout I know is-”

“We are ready. Do not be afraid.”

Nox felt rather awkward. She had been so focused on hiding her Shouts to prevent causing problems that she was struggling to perform it now. 

_Remember the dream._

Nox let her focus go and the dark of the room transformed into the dark of her nightmare. The Greybeards became Antioch and braziers the fires of Oblivion. Ancient power and anger coalesced in her throat and she formed a word in her mouth.

“FUS!”

A force shot out from her tongue, striking the Greybeards who all recoiled and stumbled back a few steps as braziers flickered and some old pottery fell, rolling away. Nox blinked a few times to bring herself back into the present as the Greybeards regained their posture.

Arngeir’s eyes lit up underneath his hood. “Dragonborn… it is you.”

Nox didn’t know if she was glad to hear the title the way he said it, as if it was undeniable, and therefore, inescapable. 

“What do you want? What is a Dragonborn supposed to do?”

“Everything will be explained in time. For now…” Arngeir stepped forward once more and reached out, taking her hands in his, “welcome home.”

~~~

“I must say, this is quite the accommodation!” Lucien commented as they finished unpacking their gear. He was not wrong, the room they had been given was large and comfortable, with cushioned seats, open shelves, a table, and enough beds for them to sleep in to allow for an extended stay.

Nox still felt uneasy about staying, however. She had no idea what was in store for her, or what was truly expected of a Dragonborn, and it made her anxious. Dressed in her black robes, she pulled at her braid, undoing it and redoing it.

Inigo and Kaidan both noticed her behavior at the same time, Lucien putting his books in an empty shelf behind them. They glanced at each other and shared a glower before Inigo stepped forward.

“Something on your mind, my friend?” he asked as Nox undid her braid for the fourth time.

“Nothing, just… everything. All the things that could go wrong.”

“There are just as many things that can go right, you know.” Inigo grasped her hand as she went after her hair again and pulled her to a stand. “Nox the Whisper has dealt with worse before. I should know, I have smelled the enemies you go after.”

Nox cracked a grin. “There is your smile,” Inigo pointed. “You have no need to be afraid, everything you have to fear is in here,” he poked her forehead, “and you are in charge of that. And if you ever need our help, all you have to do is Shout.”

The doors swung open. Master Borri, one of the other Greybeards, entered the room carrying an armful of books. Lucien finally left the shelves he had been organizing and hurried over.

“Oh thank you Mister Borri! These will be an excellent start,” Lucien beamed as he took the books, barely holding them as he turned towards the large table. “Think he’s ready for you Nox!” the Imperial called over the tomes.

“You’ve got this,” Inigo let go of Nox’s hand as she stepped over to Master Borri. She glimpsed at Kaidan, who nodded his confidence to her. The Greybeard left and Nox followed him back into the dark hallways of High Hrothgar. 

The two joined the other three Greybeards in the same room Nox had demonstrated her Shout in, and Arngeir motioned for Nox to stand facing them, which she did. 

“What happens now?” 

“Now, we test the limits of your ability. We will first see how well you learn a new Word in conjunction with the one you know now.”

Nox raised an eyebrow as one of the silent Greybeards stepped forward and began to meditate.

“These Shouts are of the dragon language,” Arngeir explained. “Each Shout is a word, called a Thu’um, and as Dragonborn, you will understand it innately, while those without the gift must spend years seeking its meaning to turn it into power.” The meditating Greybeard began to glow a soft gold, the color an echo to the kind Nox had seen emerge from the dragon she whose soul she had consumed.

“To become truly strong, you must learn to combine these Shouts to form a sentence of power. Fus, meaning force, is best followed by the word Ro.” Upon the word being uttered, the ground in front of the meditating Greybeard broke, forming the word in the written dragon language. Nox walked over to it. 

“What do you see, Dragonborn?” 

“I see markings on the floor, but it is like a foreign rune becoming a word I know,” Nox answered. Indeed, the word made sense to her, but unlike Fus, it drew forward no power, and sat dormant in her mind.

“Now we will gift you our wisdom, so this Thu’um, may be power for you.”

Nox looked up to the Greybeard and his glow reached to her, seeping into her mind and breathing life into the word Ro. It came alive and joined its brother Fus, and Nox felt them become strong within her. When she looked down again, the word on the stone was gone.

She began to tremble, and Arngeir noticed. “How do you feel, Dragonborn?”

“It’s… it’s too much,” she answered. “It’s too strong.” Nox hesitated. “...How do I know I won’t lose control over this power?”

“The Voice within you is strong, yes, for it is a gift of the gods.” Arngeir began to walk behind and around her, his steps little more than a gentle pat on the stone as he did. “But these are within you now. This power is in your blood. They can do nothing to you unless you give them breath, like any word.” From behind her, she heard Arngeir say, “A comforting word can heal a broken spirit, but only if you give it breath and meaning.”

Nox turned and faced Arngeir. “Is it really as simple as language?”

The old man smiled. “As simple, and as complex.”

Nox held up her hands and looked at them. She realized then how similar it was to magicka, only more potent, and unlike magicka coming from somewhere hidden from the eyes of man and mer and beast, it was within her, roaming in her mind as a dragon roamed the skies, needing only to be called down by her. 

“Both Thu’um now. Get ready,” said Arngeir as he rejoined the others, who moved to opposite sides of the room. Nox stepped back, lowering her hands, understanding settling in.

“Fiik lo sah!” one of the Greybeards Shouted, a spectral figure appearing before Nox. 

“Fus… RO!” Her Thu’um was strong, sending the figure back and causing it to disappear. Confidence surged through her. She felt she truly understood what this power was now.

“Again!” Arngeir cried out. She could hear the smile in his voice.

“Fiik… lo sah!” Another spectral figure.

“Fus RO!” Another Shout.

“Fiik lo sah!!”

“FUS RO!” Nox Shouted, but as the figure faded, she felt strained, like the wind had been knocked out of her, though she was no less powerful. Arngeir approached her.

“Excellent! You have shown mastery that takes us years to achieve! Come with us now and we will see how you learn a completely new Shout.”

As the five of them made their way to the courtyard outside, Nox approached Arngeir. “Master Arngeir, I felt a bit… strained after the third Shout back there.”

“A completely normal reaction. Do you feel it now?”

“No, I could do more.”

“All Thu’ums take energy and time between them- doing those in succession is quite impressive as is. Do not worry, we will not ask for such force this time.”

The sky was growing dark as they entered the courtyard, which was covered in snow. Wind played with Nox’s hood as she faced the Greybeards once more. This time they taught her a new word, Wuld, and it tasted different in her mind as they gifted her knowledge once more.

“We will now demonstrate Whirlwind Sprint,” Arngeir explained as they led her a short way to a large gate by the side of the mountain. Master Borri Shouted “Bex!” and the gate swung open.

“Wuld!” One of the other Greybeards Shouted. Nox startled as the feeble old man shot forward at great speed, getting to the gate before it closed behind him. A large grin broke onto her face, forgoing all formality.

“Ready to try it?” Arngeir asked. Nox nodded and stood ready.

“Bex!”

“WULD!” Nox shot forward, the world blurring beside her, and in a second she was in the arms of one of the Greybeards, who had caught her from losing balance on the edge of the cliff, the heavy iron gate closing behind them.

“You truly have the gift! Arngeir commended her when she ran back. “Magnificent!”

“Thank you Master Arngeir!” Nox gave a bow in respect, though her grin did not fade. “What’s next?”

“What’s next? Next, we rest. You have learned much today.”

“But I can learn so much more!” 

“In time, Dragonborn,” Arngeir reassured her. “It is dangerous to learn too much too quickly. Trust our wisdom on that.”

Nox’s grin fell, but she did trust him. Over his shoulder Nox saw the door close despite the Greybeards all being outside.

“May I go back to my friends?” she asked.

“Yes. We will work more in the morning.”

Nox hurried past him and entered High Hrothgar’s temple once more, the lack of wind making the place seem especially still. She went down the hall and to the room her friends stayed in. 

Opening the door, she saw the three in weird positions- Lucien and Inigo sat at the two chairs beside the table, holding books with exaggerated looks of interest, and Kaidan stood in a weird pose as if unsure what to do, looking surprised when Nox came in.

“Welcome back!” he exclaimed.

“Thanks. Inigo, your book’s upside down,” Nox pointed out.

“That’s how it’s supposed to be read!” the cat defended, looking to Lucien to back him up, which he did by nodding vigorously. “But enough about that,” Inigo went on, tossing the book aside (which made Lucien mutter “Heck!” and dive after it), “how did it go??”

Nox smiled. “It went well! I learned a lot.” She walked over to her bed and laid on it, kicking her boots off. “How did the reading go?”

“It wasn’t boring,” Kaidan shrugged, pulling up a chair beside Nox’s bed. “Lot of tiny text and stuff Lucien likes most.”

“It’s all quite fascinating!” Lucien commented. “But we can talk about that later, how was it? What did you learn? It looked like you were having fun!”

Inigo and Kaidan shot dirty looks at Lucien, who realized what he had said. “You were watching me?” Nox asked, her eyebrow raised.

“Well…” Lucien bit his lip while thinking of an excuse. 

“I mean we had done a lot of reading…” Inigo went on.

“And we got bored and wanted to see what you were up to,” Kaidan finished. “You seemed nervous earlier, but out there… that was the happiest any of us have really seen you in awhile.”

Nox smiled and laid back, looking at the ceiling. “It _was_ kind of fun. But I feel more confident in this. The more Shouts I learn, the more power I will have to face down Antioch.” Sitting upright, she raised her left hand and looked at it, summoning flickers of her violet flames. In her right hand, she brought forth orange fire, much like dragonfire. 

Her nightmare returned to her thoughts, however, and she clenched both hands into fists, ending the magic. Pulling her knees toward her chest, she withdrew into herself for a moment. “But what if it still isn’t enough?” she whispered into her knees.

Kaidan got up from his chair and sat beside her, putting his arm around her shoulders and giving a squeeze. “None o’ that now. You’ve just learned how to wield Shouts, just wait until you’re as much a master of those as you are of being a shadow.”

Nox peered over her knees to see Lucien and Inigo nodding. “The benefit of being a legendary figure,” Lucien added, “is you get to write your own destiny. Antioch won’t stand a chance.”

“Our book-loving friend is right,” Inigo continued. “Don’t ever be afraid, Nox. Besides, you have us as well. No matter what happens, we can handle it. The father of the Dragonborn has nothing to worry about!”

Nox had not thought about that. “Gods, once he learns what he produced…”

“He will be proud,” Kaidan finished.

Nox smiled and sat up straight. “Anyway, enough of my emotions. There have been too many already. How about we brew something to drink and you tell me what you’ve all found?”

“A splendid idea! I’ve been saving some imported tea…” Lucien exclaimed, and within an hour the four of them were deep in lorebooks, warmed by mugs of delicious tea, and for the first time in awhile, truly relaxed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nox is a fictional character of my creation, based on a Dragonborn creation for the Elder Scrolls V- Skyrim.
> 
> Kaidan is a modded follower created by livtempleton. https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrimspecialedition/users/18913224
> 
> Lucien is a modded follower created by Joseph Russell. https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrimspecialedition/users/4958252
> 
> Inigo is a modded follower created by SmartBlueCat. https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrimspecialedition/mods/1461
> 
> Some of Nox's spells and abilities are based off of the Shadow Spell Package mod: https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrimspecialedition/mods/13299
> 
> Skyrim and all related factors are the creation of Bethesda and respective owners.


	18. The Flames of Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter begins with Kaidan's perspective, revealing elements of him unknown to Nox and those around him. As the chapter progresses, however, Nox has an important revelation, and a just as important conversation with Arngeir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My submissions may be slower as I have begun attending graduate school. I still intend to post at least once a month, and appreciate your support and understanding in advance. Nox is special to me and I hope her journey thus far is as enjoyable for you to read as it is for me to write. ^_^

A warm smell of tea lingered in the air as Kaidan rose from his bed, which only betrayed him when he felt the cold air hit his bare chest and arms. Laying back down and pulling his blanket tight over himself, he grumbled under his breath.

“Damned cold… of all the times to not be a Khajiit with warm fur…”

Inigo snored across from him in his own bed, his outline barely moving up and down as he breathed in his sleep. Behind Inigo, Lucien turned over, mumbling “Gods no, Dwemer would have used chickens to power their...” before falling back to sleep. 

Kaidan sighed and laid on his back, looking at the dark of the stone ceiling. What an odd lot he had joined in with. Still, he reckoned it was better than most. They were competent, overall friendly, and carried their weight. Reflecting on their dynamic, Kaidan thought back to the time he first met the Whisper girl he’d sworn to protect. 

She’d been so closed off with him at first, hardened by fear. Even now she seemed crippled by it, despite becoming stronger with this Dragonborn business. Perhaps that was what attracted him to her. Despite having legendary power, she was never so strong he had to be afraid of her. Unlike… _her_.

Kaidan shook his head and the memory of his former lover from his mind, trying not to let her enter his mind and inflict pain on his scars again. Still she found her way through, and with her came the memory of fire, of his own agonizing scream, the sound of his own weakness and soul breaking under the weight of her Oblivion fires…

He shot up, a burning sensation running down his scars. Fear rattled within him and he looked over to Nox’s bed, wanting help. He was afraid, he was hurting. But her bed was empty, her blanket undone, his friend gone.

The half giant got up and looked around. She wasn’t in the room. Not bothering to put on his boots, Kaidan hurried out of the room, his bare feet slapping the stone floors of the halls. Sensibility tried to tell him she wasn’t far, but the monster that was fear came back. _She’s gone. She left you._

Kaidan slammed the doors open into the courtyard, becoming blinded by the rising sun’s light upon the snowy ground. Blinking it out of his eyes he stepped out and to the right of the temple, looking for the little shadow. His vision had hardly begun to clear itself when he heard “WULD!”

He turned, only to have something slam into his torso and send him stumbling backwards. He fell on his back into the snow, unhurt but unable to get up before whatever had struck him began to move.

“What the… oh Arkay!” Nox’s voice got into his head as his vision cleared. Sure enough, Nox was upon him, her small legs on either side of his stomach and dark hair falling around her face as she looked down at him, blue eyes wide with worry.

“Kaidan! Oh Arkay’s bones did I hurt you?? Are you alright?”

Kaidan’s fear skittered away, first replaced by anger, then relief. She wasn’t gone. Kaidan laid himself back in the snow, the cold bringing relief to his scars. “The hell were you doing Nox? I’d thought-”

“I got up early and wanted to try my Shouts some more! I’ve been trying to figure out the Wuld Shout for sneak attacks… I should probably get off you…” She started to move, but Kaidan reached up and put an arm around her, pulling her down beside him.

“Just give me a moment,” Kaidan exhaled. “You’re not hurt?”

“No, I’m fine.” Nox sat up from his arm and looked down at him. Her cheeks were flushed from being out in the cold, but her eyes were bright, like she had been enjoying herself. Kaidan was embarrassed at having been so worried. “You’re up early,” she noted.

“Hard to know what time it is in those dark rooms,” Kaidan answered, sitting up. “Guess I’m just a bit restless.”

“That’s fair,” Nox shrugged. He looked at her and noticed her head was cocked to the side, her eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly.

“Somethin on my face?”

“Looks more like something’s on your mind if I’m honest.”

Kaidan ran a hand through his hair. “It’s nothin.”

“Kai…”

“Really, I’m alright,” he reassured, forcing a smile. 

Nox sighed, but didn’t press it further. A small grin appeared on her face. 

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“Oh c’mon, you’re up to somethin!”

“Me? Never!” Nox stood and extended a hand to Kaidan to help him. He took it but lifted himself up, which was likely for the better, but Nox did not let go of his hand. Instead, she led him back to the temple.

“Let’s get you inside before you freeze. Wearing metal exposed like that will only speed up frostbite,” she explained, holding up his hand and showing the ring he was wearing, the one she had made weeks before. “Don’t want to end up like Albert Gravehands.”

“Albert… what?”

“Have I never told you?”

“No… and you probably shouldn’t until after breakfast.”

“Ugh, fine.” The two reached the doors and Nox paused.

“Kaidan?”

“Mmm?”

“I... “ Nox seemed to struggle over her words. Kaidan’s heart began to beat faster. 

“...will you train with me today? It would help if I tried Wuld sneak attacks against an opponent that wasn’t, well, the air.”

“Only if you help me make breakfast.”

Nox squeezed his hand, whispered “It’s a deal,” and let it go. As she disappeared through the doors and into the dark hallway once more, Kaidan sighed. He knew he would have to tell her one day, but for now, his secrets remained locked in his ribcage.

\---

“So you’re telling me Albert would have been unstoppable if he hadn’t worn the eight silver rings?” Kaidan asked, wide-eyed over a mug of tea. He and Nox were warming up by the fire in their room, having spent a good part of the day outdoors trying Nox’s Shouts, though now she was enjoying telling stories of the Whispers as they thawed out.

“Right!” Nox set her mug down on the floor beside her seat. “But because he _had_ , his hands froze to the throne, and-”

Lucien interrupted with a cough. “As much as we’d love to hear these grim tales, we won’t make any progress on Kaidan’s sword if we do not get this reading done!” 

“Bah!” Inigo sighed, leaning back in his own seat and resting his open book over his face. Muffled by the dusty old tome he added, “If we really want to make progress we should just ask the Greybeards.”

“They have given us books we may not find anywhere else!” Lucien chided. The Imperial extended his arms over the table, which was covered in books whose spines he had been cracking since they had been given to his eager hands. “Look at all this! Literature! On histories long forgotten! The Akaviri, the dragon breaks…!”

Nox turned in her seat, resting an arm over the back of the chair and placing her chin in the space her elbow made. “Lucien, don’t be so harsh on them. You’re speaking to warriors, not academics. I think it’s fair to say they’re just restless.”

It was Lucien’s turn to sigh. “Yes, yes, I know. And I do admit it’s a lot to take in. This kind of reading deserves weeks of study, and I would prefer somewhere less… dark, to do so.”

Nox stood up from her seat. “I’ll go speak to Arngeir, see how much longer they need me for training. If nothing else we can plan our next steps once we know.”

“Want me to come with?” Kaidan asked. Even seated he was almost as tall as she was standing. Almost. Nox smiled.

“I won’t take long, you just warm up and rest. I wailed on you pretty hard earlier.” She reached over and patted his shoulder, feeling his own hand brush hers as she walked past him.

“Ask them what their book borrowing policy is!” Lucien called out after her.

Stepping into the shadowy hallways once more, Nox let the sound of her footsteps melt into the stone flooring. A mist of thoughts began to roll into her mind, so she wandered in silence until she found a hidden corner with a bench, which she sat on.

Alone, she entertained something that had been sitting on top of her heart since the morning- Kaidan, and how he might feel about her. It had been subtle until now, but as Nox thought back over their knowing each other, she could see plausible signs that there was affection growing in him. He _was_ still wearing her ring, after all. Despite it having become a bit bent up and was not nearly the quality of the treasures they had, he still wore it. 

And his face that morning, before she had collided with him. His concern. His arm around her. Nox buried her face in her hands, trying to smother the cinder blush creeping along her cheeks. She even dared to smile a little. He would be a wonderful partner, she admitted. He was strong and protective, even handsome. Nox mentally squeaked, never having allowed herself to really think this way before. It made her giddy.

As quickly as the feeling flared, it dimmed. Nox looked up from her hands into the dark hall, folding her fingers together, as if to pray. She had to remember there was a chance she was making assumptions about him and his feelings, and she could be wrong. Wrong enough to ruin what they had, which she also enjoyed. Nox took the dim light of hope and placed it in her heart, sealing it away.

“There you are, Dragonborn.”

Nox looked up and saw Arngeir approaching her, his grey robes sliding along the floor, giving him that almost ethereal appearance. Nox stood up and faced him.

“Master Arngeir… I was hoping to find you.”

“Then this is most opportune. Walk with me?”

The two wandered along the hallways, the sound of violent wind kept out by the solid temple walls. “I was wondering,” Nox began, “if you could help my friend Kaidan. There are runes on his sword that we cannot decipher, but look like dragon writing.”

“Ah, the language of the Dovah, in its written form. A rare and magnificent find. We would gladly help, but it would be our Master who could help you most, and it would be unwise for you to meet him just yet.”

Nox raised an eyebrow. “There is a fifth Greybeard?”

Arngeir sat down on a bench they came to, and Nox sat beside him. Arngeir placed his hands in his large sleeves and rested his head on the wall.

“Yes, Paarthurnax. He meditates at the Throat of the World, mostly in solitude. One day you may be able to meet him.”

Nox’s brow furrowed. “Is there no way to find out in the meantime?”

“Perhaps there is. If you seek the Word Walls in the tombs of the Dragon Priests, you may find your answers.”

Responsibility returned and settled on Nox’s shoulders. Arngeir looked at her through his hood.

“Something troubles you?”

“It’s...a lot to take in, is all.” Nox twisted her fingers around each other, avoiding eye contact. 

“I recognize what this must mean to you,” Arngeir said, surprising Nox. “You had a life before this gift, and now it is upturned. Such are the ways of destiny and the gods.”

“Do you think,” Nox forced herself to ask, “my being Dragonborn is somehow connected to the return of the dragons?”

“No doubt. In what ways, even we cannot be sure. But we will do what we must to help prepare you for what lies ahead.”

Taking a chance, Nox opened up to the old man. “Before this, I had another destiny. One I swore to Arkay I would fulfill. And I am unsure how to reconcile the two.”

Arngeir stood and Nox followed as they continued down the corridors. “If we were at the mercy of the daedra, I would have concern for your situation, Dovakhiin. But you have been given gifts by the gods, enough to face whatever lies ahead. Arkay works in harmony with Akatosh, and if you are his champion, it will be so.”

Nox inhaled deeply, letting his words sink in. 

“Are they tied to your destiny with Arkay?” 

“Hmm?”

“Your companions.”

“No. They are aware of it, to an extent. But they are not a part of it, as much as I can help it.”

“Yet in bringing you here, they have become tied to your destiny under Akatosh.”

Nox stopped and turned to Arngeir, her expression serious. “If they are in danger…”

“We are all in danger, Dragonborn.” Arngeir faced her, a solemn look sitting like a mask over his wrinkled face. “Until destiny comes to pass, we as a people are in danger under the dragon attacks.”

Arngeir placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes, his sleeves draping around her arms. “But do not think of the faces you have not seen, the hundreds who are afraid. Your heart will harden against or drown in the faceless burden of men and mer and beast. But the faces of those three… they are all you will need when destiny comes to take its toll.”

Tears brimmed in Nox’s eyes and she blinked them away as Arngeir let her go. Much like the hidden face of Paarthurnax joining the Greybeards, her Papa’s own face joined that of her friends. Four reasons to become strong, four reasons to fight, four reasons to hope.

“How much more training do I need to do?” 

“We have taught what we can for now. There is only one thing left... you must complete one more task for us.”

“What is it?”

\---

“The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller,” Lucien pondered aloud. “In Ustengrav, you said?”

Nox nodded. “Sounds like a fascinating artifact,” Lucien went on. “And the sooner we find it the sooner Nox’s training is complete.”

“Seems easy enough,” Kaidan shrugged. Nox looked over to Inigo across the table they were all seated at. He shrugged at her.

“Better than sitting here all day. Mr. Dragonfly says it is drafty and smells like old people here.”

“Can dragonflies smell?” Lucien asked, golden eyebrow raised at Inigo.

“I say we set out right away tomorrow, get down the mountain before lunch. Then we can take care of that barrow before we go,” Inigo went on.

“That _would_ be ideal,” said the Whisper. “I don’t like the idea of leaving that place unexamined with such a small village beside it.”

Kaidan stood up, stretching his arms. “Guess that means we leave in the morning. Better get some shut-eye then.” 

The following morning, the four gathered into the main foyer where the Greybeards were waiting for them. Arngeir stepped forward and Nox did the same, the two meeting between their respective parties.

“We shall wait for your return, Dovahkhiin,” said Arngeir, giving a small bow, his hands once again hidden in his sleeves.

“I will be back soon as I can.” She glanced back at her friends. “We all will.”

Arngeir unfolded his hands and revealed a parcel he had been hiding in his sleeve, handing it to Nox. She took it and held it up with both hands, realizing it must have been a book.

“Some light reading for your journey,” the Greybeard winked. She smiled up at him. 

As the four made their way down the 7,000 Steps again, Nox beckoned Lucien to her side and opened the parcel with him. Her hunch was right, it was a book, worn and tattered, but altogether intact.

“Think I should handle this,” Lucien reached over and took it from her hands, Nox letting him. 

“You definitely should, being the party academic. I’d probably drop it in a puddle or lose pages in a crypt.”

“Perish the thought,” Lucien gasped as he slipped the book into his bag.

“Speaking of perish, how deep do you think that barrow goes?” Kaidan asked, coming up behind them, Inigo appearing at Nox’s side. The trip down the mountain flew by as they discussed the possibilities of Shroud Hearth Barrow, though the conversation was hardly serious most of the way. In fact, it had become a bonding time of them swapping stories of combat and adventure. Lucien especially delighted in their tales, having the least experience with battle, and his enthusiasm was refreshing for their egos. 

“So it was skeletons that gave you those scars?” Nox asked as she slid down a few steps, looking back at Inigo.

“That is correct. I had to make a choice that day- to accept my death, or fight for my life. And I chose to fight.”

“Almost storybook that is,” Nox grinned when the blue cat caught up to her.

“Bah, sounds a bit too fictional to me!” Kaidan scoffed behind them.

“Admittedly, so does your story about the mammoths falling from the sky, Kaidan,” Lucien commented, Nox catching him as he slipped off the last step too fast.

“Nevermind that. We’re almost there!”

It was midday by the time they reached Ivarstead, and with their spirits high they entered the barrow. Using the claw key Nox had received days before, they entered deeper into the crypt.

It was much like Bleak Falls Barrow, but the rooms were different and more rotted from water coming in- unlike Bleak Falls, this crypt was under a mountain and seemed to receive its melted snow and river water, which had dampened the tomb and their spirits a bit. Lucien was particularly put off by the place when he slipped off a wooden step and landed in standing water that went to his knee.

“This place is absolutely disgusting!” His complaint echoed up the stairwell to Nox, who was working at a locked door. Her lockpick snapped and she sighed, reaching for another. A few picks later and she opened the door to find a locked chest behind it. “Oh Arkay…” 

Despite the unluckiness, the chest proved to be valuable with a handful of gems and a spell tome (Oakflesh), which Nox handed to Lucien. What was lucky, at least for Nox, was the draugr within the tomb were more spaced out, making it easy to find them and kill them before they could do any serious damage. Arngeir’s words kept appearing in her mind with each monster, and doubt tried to creep in and tell her she was not capable of protecting her friends. Her confidence remained intact long enough to find a long tunnel near the end of the tomb.

“I’ll go look ahead,” she whispered back to the others before heading forward. At the end of the hall was a large open room, fetid water bringing the smell of decay to her nostrils. The ground floor was surrounded by the murky fluid, which had two columns rising out of it carrying coffins. In fact, the whole room was coffins, set ceremoniously parallel to each other along the ground floor, up the steps to a second tier, and with a final coffin at the top. In total, there were about eleven coffins, as far as she could see.

 _I wonder if this was the source of the madness that elf uncovered._ Feeling the room was too quiet, she entered it, looking along the walls for a sign of who this place was dedicated to. About ten steps in, however, the sound of grinding metal shattered the silence.

“Nox!” Lucien’s voice came from behind her. She turned only to find her friends behind a fallen portcullis, blocked off from her. Nox ran to the gate as Kaidan tried to lift it, straining himself.

“It’s stuck!” he yelled out.

Nox looked at her friends with desperation, trying to think of what to do. “Hang on, let me-!”

“Oh gods…”

Nox followed Lucien’s panicked eyes to the room behind her as the sound of cracking stone echoed off the walls. The still water rippled as a familiar sound of bone assembling into monstrosity filled her ears. Skeletons rose from their graves, their unnatural fingers reaching for their swords and quivers.

Nox looked back at her friends. She should be panicked, she thought. Terrified. Instead something swelled inside her, a quiet confidence that rose and left a grin on her face.

With one last glance at her friends, Nox turned to face the room.

She drew one dagger. “Ark’ay, I am but your humble servant.” She drew her second dagger. “In your name I condemn these abominations to your judgment.”

She crossed her arms, as if to be laid to rest, and closed her eyes. Allowing her Whisper senses to wander, she detected four skeletons on the ground in front of her, two on the columns, four draugr on the next set of steps, and a final one at the top. The strongest was gathering its strength to rise. The two on the columns were drawing back their bows. 

“Ark’ay…” her grin became a wicked smile, “I enjoy killing these things.”

With two twangs the arrows of the column skeletons flew, but Nox was ready for this, bending over backwards. The arrows flew over her, clattering against the wall behind her. Nox rose upright, this time wrapped in her shadow armor, her arms uncrossed, blades shining with bloodlust.

“WULD!”

Nox shot forward into the first skeleton on the ground level, her strike shattering its ribs and causing it to collapse. Two rose their swords to her and she dodged one, blocking the other. She threw her left dagger at the columned skeleton on her left side, catching it in the spine where its guts used to be, and it too fell quickly. Another sidestep, another dodge of the swords, she kicked out and landed her heel into the back of one’s knee, bringing it down long enough for her to give her full attention to the other swordsman. The two exchanged blows until Nox grasped its collarbone and pulled it forward, causing the abomination to take an arrow shot for her from its ally on the column. It fell, dead once more, And Nox shouted “FUS RO” at the column skeleton as it drew its bow once more, sending it backwards and shattering it against the back wall, its bones floating in the water below.

On the second level, the four coffins’ lids cracked open, signaling the second wave. Nox finished the last skeleton with a blast of holy light from her fingertips as it attempted one last swing, killing it. The second tier revealed a stronger set of foes- draugr.

The two in front of her raised a greatsword and a greataxe, and the two behind them began to twirl magic in their fingers. Nox’s pulse raced in her neck and she raised a Ward spell as two ice spears shot at her, shattering against the magical barrier. 

“Ark’ay will delight in your return, monsters,” Nox growled, approaching with her dagger raised. Raising her left hand, she sent rays of holy fire at the first draugr, causing it to recoil. The one carrying a greatsword became her target, and her skirmishes with Kaidan began to pay off as she deflected and dodged each attack, slicing at its remaining tendons and sinking her blade into its guts, sending violet Flames whenever another began to get close. The casting draugr kept hesitating- Nox never stepped back far enough from their ally to safely attack. Upon the draugr’s final strike, Nox barely had time to withdraw her dagger from the beast’s body before sending up another Ward spell against their magic. The greataxe wielder took a swing and Nox rolled out of the way, nearly falling off the edge of the tier and into the water. 

Gritting her teeth, Nox crouched and leaned forward, using a tactic she had learned with Kaidan the morning they trained. “WULD!” She caught the greataxe wielder in the torso, taking it down onto its back. Allowing it no time to recover, Nox sank her dagger into its brain, killing it. Not taking the time to pull it out, Nox grabbed its greataxe and stood, swinging it wildly at the nearest caster, barely feeling the Flames it cast before she crushed it under the ancient weapon. It had been a lucky thing, but an ice spike to her shoulder made her hiss and drop the heavy axe. 

“Death is here, fiend,” she snarled. Ice began to form in its hand, but the draugr screamed a horrid scream as she ran up and grabbed its face, holy magic pouring from her fingertips through its eyes, burning its brain and consecrating its body from whatever necromancy gave it unlife. 

Nox pushed the beast down onto its knees and let it fall, taking a heavy breath before the final coffin’s lid broke open. The Whisper girl took the moment to pull the melting ice from her shoulder, but had no time to close the wound as the final enemy came into view. This too was a draugr, but unlike its peers, it was even more monstrous, almost as large as Kaidan, magic glowing on its greatsword and black horns adorning its helmet. Nox went to reach for her dagger, but its sword nearly sliced her hand off and she stepped back down the stairs behind her. Its chest puffed up and she saw the words before she heard them.

“FOS… RO DAH!”

“FUS RO!”

Nox Shouted back at the monster and their Thu’ums collided, sending broken stone and dust into the air. Nox’s was weaker, but strong enough to keep her from flying backwards. She stepped backwards again, going down each step carefully, never taking her eyes off the final enemy. Disarmed and her magic draining fast from her shadow armor, Nox found herself in a predicament where even her two Shouts could not help her.

Relinquishing her armor, Nox began to mutter one more prayer under her breath. “Arkay… it is through you I have strength, grant me your blessing…”

“DIIIIIE!”

Nox ducked as Kaidan’s voice ran past her, forcing her to look away from the final enemy for a second. She heard a sword attack and flinched, for a second thinking it had struck her, but no pain came, and Lucien’s hand tugged at her.

“This way, this way!” Nox ran back down the steps with him, looking back to see Inigo and Kaidan fighting the draugr, their swordsmanship complementing each other. Lucien pressed his hand gingerly against Nox’s wound, causing her to flinch. The wound closed in a matter of seconds, enough time for Kaidan and Inigo to do serious damage to the beast.

“Thanks Lucien,” Nox grinned as she headed back up towards the steps. Kaidan took out the draugr’s left leg and it fell to its knees, Inigo forcing it to look up by holding his two swords to its neck. Nox’s blue eyes met the draugr’s glowing ones.

“After you, Nox,” Kaidan smiled, motioning his head to the undead abomination.

Nox stepped right up to the thing and placed both hands on its head, its decaying flesh squishing under her palms and fingertips. “By Arkay, I deem your soul claimed by the God of Life and Death!”

Her hands glowed and the monster screamed, pieces of debris falling from the ceiling into the water. Nox did not relent until it stopped flailing. It fell in a heap when Nox and Inigo let it go, dead forever, her handprint burned into its forehead. Lucien caught up and the four looked at it in awe for a moment. 

Kaidan wiped his blade clean and sheathed it, looking at Nox. “We _really_ need to get you some armor.”

“My robes are _fine_ Kai!!”

“No no,” said Inigo. “I am in agreement there.” Nox looked at him, bewildered.

“Oh come on!”

“Let’s just go,” Lucien sighed. “I’ve had enough adventure for today.”

“Maybe there’s a Dragon Word Wall?” Inigo offered as the men moved on. Nox stood there, confused at Inigo’s sudden agreement with Kaidan. 

Kaidan looked back. “Comin’ you sneaky shadow?”

Nox’s pulse raced a little faster, and the light inside her glowed for a moment. As she caught up she shushed it down once more, hoping Kaidan wouldn’t see it as she caught up with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nox is a fictional character of my creation, based on a Dragonborn creation for the Elder Scrolls V- Skyrim.
> 
> Kaidan is a modded follower created by livtempleton. https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrimspecialedition/users/18913224
> 
> Lucien is a modded follower created by Joseph Russell. https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrimspecialedition/users/4958252
> 
> Inigo is a modded follower created by SmartBlueCat. https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrimspecialedition/mods/1461
> 
> Some of Nox's spells and abilities are based off of the Shadow Spell Package mod: https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrimspecialedition/mods/13299
> 
> Skyrim and all related factors are the creation of Bethesda and respective owners.


	19. Stolen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nox, Kaidan, Lucien, and Inigo share a victory meal after completed the Shroud Hearth Barrow, but it is short lived when Nox awakens in an abandoned shack.

A new dragon word sat dormant along Nox’s skull as she took another bite of her stew. The patter of rain on the inn’s roof only served to enhance the warmth of the main room, where she shared dinner with her friends.

“Wonder what the word means,” Lucien pondered, scraping his bowl with a slice of fresh bread. Wilhelm had been especially generous to them all, offering their food and drinks for free after they told him what they had found in the Shroud Hearth Barrow. They had emerged from the damp tomb into the rainy surface, so the hot dinner and warm cider was a reward all of them could appreciate.

“Won’t know until Nox consumes another dragon soul, I presume.” Inigo picked up the flagon and poured himself another drink. The bard began a new song and the patrons of the inn, many of whom had gotten deep in their cups by now, began to dance and sing along. Not everyone was merry, though. A few sulked in corners, some wearing their hoods despite the warmth. Against her better judgment, Nox kept glancing at them. 

“Do you suppose any of them know?” Nox asked, keeping her voice low. “About my being dragonborn? I’ve noticed a few people looking at us strangely.”

“I wouldn’t worry so much,” Lucien answered. “We’re an odd bunch to look at, and the tavernkeep wasn’t exactly subtle when we told him the good news about the barrow being cleared.”

“Besides,” said Kaidan, “who would want to come near us? The least scary looking is Lucien and he’s getting to be tough.”

Lucien’s eyes brightened. “You really think so?”

“Sure, you didn’t run off once in the barrow.” Kaidan took another deep gulp of his cup, the blush of drunkenness already present on his leathery face. He smacked his lips as he put the drink down. “I won’t turn down the free drinks, but he should find a better brewer. This one’s still grainy.”

“Heh, maybe that’s why it was free,” Inigo chuckled. He stood up. “I’m going to see if I can get a sweetroll or three on the house.”

“I’ll come with ya,” Kaidan stumbled to his feet, then steadied himself on the table. “Actually, think I’ve had a few too many. I’m headed to bed. Goodnight.” Kaidan ruffled Lucien’s hair and staggered to his room, Nox watching the whole time to make sure he didn’t fall. When Kaidan had successfully found his room, Nox turned back to the table. “What do you think of him?”

“He would be a nightmare to carry to bed,” the Imperial answered as he straightened out his golden locks. 

Nox nodded. “But what else? I know you both weren’t getting on before.”

“I think Kaidan’s starting to warm to me,” Lucien shrugged, taking a sip of his tea. “He may be a brutish type, but he sure is protective. I’m glad he’s with us.”

“Glad who is with us?” Inigo asked, taking his seat and setting a plate down with a sweetroll on it, the frosting glistening in the firelight. 

“Kaidan,” Lucien answered. 

“Ahh. He’s alright,” Inigo shrugged, digging into his sweetroll. 

“How come you two don’t get along?” Nox asked, possibly a bit too blunt. 

Inigo shrugged again. “Maybe our birthsigns are too different.”

“I know you too well for that, Inigo,” Nox chided, Lucien yawning beside her. Inigo did not answer, allowing a moment for Lucien to bid his goodnights and head off to bed, leaving them alone together. “What is it really?”

Inigo took a big bite of his sweetroll and answered mid chew. “I know you are capable of yourself, my friend.” He swallowed and went on. “But Kaidan is a man. A red-blooded man who may have had his share of women in the past.”

Nox looked at him, confused. “You think Kaidan would…?”

“I don’t know what Kaidan would do. But I know what he is capable of. What any man is capable of. You are a young woman with few allies and no relationship history- I heard you telling Kaidan, do not worry. Some may see that as someone worth protecting, and others… they may see that as prey.”

“Kaidan would never-”

“I’m not saying he would. But the truth is, I don’t know. And that is what worries me. You are very dear to me, and it’s not just death I want to protect you from. Once I see the character Kaidan is, if it is one I can trust, I will be less hard on him.”

Nox hesitated at his words- it certainly was not the answer she had been expecting. Another thought came through her mind. “Inigo?”

“Mm?”

“...Nevermind.” Nox didn’t know how to say what she wanted to ask.

“It is against the rules to back out of a question like that. I would like to know,” he pressed. “If you do not mind.”

She took a final bite of her stew, noting the unusual seasoning in it, then decided to speak plainly. “Have you ever seen me as…” She couldn’t think of a word she liked.

“...as more than a friend?”

Nox nodded, forcing herself to look at Inigo.

“Well, that is a tricky thing to answer.”

Nox’s heartbeat sped up, and she realized she did not know how to take either a yes or a no.

“On the one hand, to say I do not see you as more than a friend is inaccurate. I see you as a lifelong friend, someone I can create stories with that we will share to our grandkids when we are old, all the while sharing a bond the world cannot break. We have a deeper understanding of each other than most ever know, and I treasure that, even if it brings up my guilt about shooting you in the head. But to say I see you as more than a friend, on the other, implies a relationship of a romantic nature, and that would also not be accurate. A friendship like I dream of can be easily dashed by romance, and I would rather spend my years cultivating what we currently have than ruining it. I am… sorry, if this causes hurt feelings.”

There was a sting in Nox’s heart, but it was quickly overcome by Inigo’s vision of a deeper friendship. It was hard for Nox to keep anyone in her life, so keeping Inigo around at least meant she would never be lonely. And she did enjoy his company, enough that spending forever as friends was not such a burden to hope for. 

“I think that is a perfect way to summarize us,” she smiled. Drowsiness began to take her. 

“I am glad for that. And between friends, you look as tired as I feel,” Inigo said, finishing his sweetroll. “You’d think the sugar rush would have an impact, but I guess between the steps and the barrow…”

Nox yawned. “Guess it was more work than we knew. Suppose I’ll see you in the morning?”

“That I shall,” he replied, both standing from their table and going to their respective rooms.

Nox sat down on her bed, taking a glance out the window. The sound of rain had only gotten worse and the drops made it hard to see the river. Barely able to keep her eyes open, Nox took off her daggers and went to bed, still in her robes.

She dreamed lucidly. It was not the nightmare she was used to, but a series of dreams. She was riding a horse in the night, an arm around her waist- an arm like Kaidan’s, but not as strong, nor as safe, before she blinked and felt herself lying down in a boat, the sound of water rocking its sides contrasting her view of the stars above, which blurred as her vision slipped away from her once more.

When she did wake up, her body ached, and she felt cold. Shivering in her robes, she sat up, her feet touching the creaky wooden floor. As her vision came into focus, however, she knew something was wrong.

“Sleep well?”

A woman’s voice startled her and she looked up; on top of an empty bookshelf facing her was a woman wearing red and black armor, her face masked save for her piercing eyes. A motif of a black hand marked the armor, which Nox recognized, forcing her to stifle a scream.

“Who are you?” she stammered, hoping her fear was not too noticeable.

“Does it matter? You’re warm, dry, and very much alive. That’s more than can be said for old Grelod, hmm?”

Nox’s eyes narrowed. “You know about that?”

“Half of Skyrim knows. Old hag gets butchered in her own orphanage? Things like that tend to get around.”

“I did nothing,” Nox defended.

“Oh, I’m not here for revenge. If anything I compliment your work- you were quite thorough. She was almost unrecognizable. There’s just one little problem.”

Nox’s mind raced, remembering the events of the day. Putting the pieces together, the situation began to make sense.

“...She was your target.”

“Very astute.”

“And now the one who killed her… has to pay.” Internally, Nox was cursing Martyn’s name. If he had set her up-

“Yes, and no. It is simply a matter of… repaying the kill. If you turn around…”

Nox did, perhaps a little too quick, expecting to find her cousin standing there, but instead, three humanoid victims sat before her on their knees, hands bound and heads wrapped in sacks, their pitiful image illuminated by a low fire in a fireplace beside them. They barely moved, and none made a sound.

“You see, there is a contract out on one of them, and they cannot leave here alive. But… which one? Then our contract will be complete. Make a choice, and kill. I will simply observe… and admire.”

Nox looked over the victims, all of whom wore normal clothing, and were unarmed. She scanned her surroundings- a dilapidated cabin with junk scattered about, but no weapons. Not even a hunk of wood to use as a club. There was only one door out, and even if it was unlocked, she didn’t want to risk leaving the victims here with the assassin.

“Where are we? Who are you?” Nox asked, trying to buy some time.

“All will be revealed in time. Now, make your kill.”

_Damn._ She looked over the victims again. Nox’s magic alone could kill them, and they were bound enough that she could snap their necks… but perhaps this woman did not know that yet. Taking a gamble, Nox looked back at her.

“I need a weapon to make a kill, and mine are gone.”

The assassin raised an eyebrow. “Afraid of getting your hands bloody?”

“If you want me to do this, I request having a weapon.” Nox eyed the dagger on the woman’s belt, its blade terrifying to look at. “You saw how Grelod was killed-”

“You’re in no place to make such a demand. You’re a resourceful young woman, figure it out.” The woman slid off the bookshelf and landed on the wood floor, standing to her full height- she was only barely taller than Nox, and certainly stronger looking. The glint in her eyes shone like poison. “Unless… it wasn’t you who made the kill in the first place?”

Nox said nothing, glaring the assassin woman down. Behind her mask, a laugh escaped the Dark Brotherhood member’s throat. “Oh, how rich. Was it the big scary man who did your dirty work? Him and his oversized cat?”

Realization swept over the Whisper girl. _She doesn’t know Martyn. He can’t be in the Dark Brotherhood then._ “Do you even know who I am if you can’t even figure out who killed that old woman?” Nox shot back.

The assassin drew her dagger. “That’s no way to speak to your host. Now, make a choice. Kill the target, and you are free to go.”

“And who are you to make demands?”

“You’re speaking to Astrid, leader of the Dark Brotherhood. Last chance, girl, or I send you to Sithis.” Her ebony-laden blade glinted in the firelight.

Knowing she was at the end of the conversation, Nox extended her hand and released a blast of violet fire at Astrid, but was shocked when the assassin found her way through the flames towards her. Nox barely had time to dodge her strikes; her attacks were wicked fast. Nox couldn’t land a blow of her own, and without much training in close-range magic, she was powerless. _I might die here. Gods, I’m going to die here._

Nox rolled past another one of the assassin’s attacked and found herself with her back to the fireplace, the victim closest to her falling back and crawling away from the fight. Nox could barely get to her feet before Astrid lunged at Nox, who caught her with her outstretched hands, sending them a few steps back. Nox could feel the heat of the fireplace on her heels.

The two women locked eyes, and the edges of a smile appeared at the brim of Astrid’s mask. There was no time to react- Nox wasn’t even sure if she heard it or felt it first- as Astrid’s blade sank deep into Nox’s stomach. The Whisper looked down to see an ominous red glow sucking out her life energy through the weapon. The assassin’s eyes glowed, delighted in the strike as she withdrew the blade, blood pouring from the open wound. Nox sank to her knees, her hands pressed on her stomach, the flickers of her healing magic doing little to nothing to close the wound. 

Her enemy knelt down beside her, placing a hand under Nox’s chin and forcing her to look at her killer. “Hurts, doesn’t it? It’s a real shame… you seemed like a fine killer. Perhaps I should go and seek your accomplice instead, see if he will be more… willing to join our ranks.”

The woman let go of Nox’s face and stood up, turning away from her and stepping towards the door. Nox remained kneeled, trembling on the ground as her blood poured between her fingers. The woman turned, smirking behind her mask at the low form that was Nox, who swayed from the lack of blood. “You put up a cute fight, I’ll grant you that,” Astrid taunted. “You are a lovely victim for that.”

Nox began to feel lightheaded, but forced her thoughts to keep racing. _Astrid is a master assassin if she’s in with the Dark Brotherhood, but she won’t leave while the victims are still here. Playing dead won’t work- she will be faster than any reflexes I have now._

Left with little choice and knowing death was coming, Nox dropped to all fours, letting her wound pour. She looked up at Astrid, who watched her every movement, twirling her dagger like a toy. _I can either die here, or do something completely reckless._ Staggering a little, she dropped her head.

“This is my favorite part of the job, you know,” Astrid spoke. “Usually we have to be so quick, but when I get to watch them suffer…”

“Wuld!”

Nox shot forward, striking Astrid’s legs and bringing her down. Having prepared for it, Nox hit the opposite wall with her shoulder, keeping her head clear enough to see Astrid’s blade clamber away on the ground. Astrid was already standing to retrieve it, and Nox sent a volley of fire upon her. She forced herself forward until her hand was around the dastardly weapon.

Astrid wasted no time pouncing onto Nox like a sabre cat, clawing at the Whisper’s hands and face as Nox pulled the blade under her. Nox swung her head back, her skull colliding with Astrid’s face and forcing her to recoil. Without hesitating, Nox rolled over, suddenly on top of Astrid, and with no time for a prayer, plunged the dagger into her chest.

Life energy flowed from Astrid to Nox, the blade siphoning it gleefully. Nox’s wound began to close, her strength returning, and she pulled out the blade, Astrid’s blood pouring from her chest. Nox stood, backing away from Astrid, who did not move save for the heavy, gurgled breaths she was taking.

Keeping an eye on Astrid as she did so, Nox cut each prisoner free, removing the hoods from their faces and telling them all to run. The strongest prisoner, a Nord man, broke the door open and they fled into the cold night, leaving both women alone together, Astrid’s breathing slowing little by little.

Nox approached Astrid once more, kneeling beside her and removing her mask. A trickle of blood had poured from the side of her mouth, mingling with the blood from her nose where Nox had struck her. 

“Astrid…” 

The woman coughed. “Well done,” she exhaled.

Knowing there were only moments left, Nox placed both of her blood-covered hands around Astrid’s paling face, resting her forehead against hers. “Arkay, I commend this soul to you. Take Astrid to your divine judgment, let her spirit move on from the damnation of Sithis and into your circle. Consecrate her soul, Father of Life and Death.”

Nox pulled away and looked down at Astrid, who glowered at her. In the firelight Nox spotted tears rolling down from her eyes before life faded from them. 

It was over, and though Nox knew it was, she collapsed on the floor, taking a moment before the rest of her work began. Her face and hands stung and she felt weak- the blood she had lost had been significant. Nox went still as shock began to set in, only moving as her eyes looked out of the broken door and into the dark world outside. _My friends…_

Nox stood and made her way over to the fireplace. She would have to destroy Astrid’s body to prevent it from being raised, but with only her unholy dagger to do it through embalming, Nox felt it was more right to burn everything. Taking logs from the fireplace, Nox began to set the whole shack ablaze, dragging Astrid ceremoniously into the center as the whole place went up in smoke. The roof collapsed minutes after Nox had stepped out, though Nox barely felt the heat on her face as she watched on. 

Turning from the site and heading into the marshes around her, Nox sloshed her way through moss and muddy swamp water. Feeling began to return to her after some time, but she realized she was alone and in the middle of nowhere. Even the stars were different from Cyrodiil, giving her little hope in their shine. She wasn’t even sure if she was in Skyrim anymore, though the cold of the water suggested she was. She wanted to stop, to wait in the marshes, to rest until death or help came, whichever was faster. Yet as her senses began to return to her, she felt calm.

She was lost, sure. Injured, yes. But she had defeated a Dark Brotherhood assassin, and she had saved three lives in the process, even if they had run away. Before, this would have at best been a mission for a master Whisper, and yet she had just survived it. And, even more importantly, Martyn was not part of the Dark Brotherhood. Her cousin, despite his flaws, was no follower of Sithis, and that alone brought her relief.

Nox plucked a deathbell flower and dropped a petal as she walked. She could not stop, danger always waited for a Whisper to go still, but she could help her friends find her. If nothing else she could make a trail and find her way to civilization. She dropped another petal, another, another…

The purple flower pieces fell on moss and mud, then solid earth, then snow and stone as Nox wandered on and on. Despite the sun having risen by now and bringing the new morning, Nox only began to feel colder and colder. To her surprise, she came upon a Nordic ruin, its dark structure forcing its way through the snow that sparkled around and upon it. 

A ruin, even a foreign one, was something she could survive in. It would get her out of the wind, at least, and let her rest. Nox turned and made her way towards it, feet crunching in the snow.

A figure emerged from the ruin, and Nox smiled as a woman dressed in fur armor approached. Knowing she had been found, she collapsed, and saw no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nox is a fictional character of my creation, based on a Dragonborn creation for the Elder Scrolls V- Skyrim.
> 
> Kaidan is a modded follower created by livtempleton. https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrimspecialedition/users/18913224
> 
> Lucien is a modded follower created by Joseph Russell. https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrimspecialedition/users/4958252
> 
> Inigo is a modded follower created by SmartBlueCat. https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrimspecialedition/mods/1461
> 
> Some of Nox's spells and abilities are based off of the Shadow Spell Package mod: https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrimspecialedition/mods/13299
> 
> Skyrim and all related factors are the creation of Bethesda and respective owners.


	20. Anska

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for Nox begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter is finally up! I appreciate your patience, graduate school has been taking a toll. Please forgive any weaknesses in this chapter.

Lucien hadn’t had a headache like this since his all-nighters at the Arcane University, but he was reminded that he was still in the frigid lands of Skyrim when he rose from a rickety bed of furs and straw rather than a desk with stacks of books. 

He smacked his lips- he must have slept with his mouth open, because it was dry- before stretching his arms and running his hands through his hair to smooth it out. His hair felt a bit rough, he thought, until he realized it was not his hair that had changed, but his hands. They had gotten a bit tougher. _He_ had gotten a bit tougher. Lucien considered himself as he dressed for the day. His skin sported the slightest of a tan now from being outside, and his hands had formed light callouses. Even his legs didn’t ache as much as they used to with how much walking and climbing he had done. A bit of pride arose in the scholar- he had never seen himself as especially “macho,” but perhaps he was getting a little stronger, a little braver, a little more worldly.

His door swung open and Kaidan stood in the doorframe, his massive figure blocking the light from the inn’s foyer. Lucien felt much less macho again.

“Where’s Nox?” Kaidan asked, a frantic look in his eyes.

“Nox? I imagine she’s sleeping in her room-” Lucien began.

“She’s not there.”

“Oh.” Concern began to swell in him, followed by panic. “Oh no.”

Kaidan stepped aside as Inigo appeared behind him, carrying a note. “This isn’t good my friends,” the cat said as he handed the paper over to Kaidan, whose face began to burn in rage.

“What is it?” Lucien demanded, stepping forward. Kaidan handed the note to him and Lucien glanced at it. A black handprint greeted his eyes, as did the words _We know._

“It was in Nox’s bed and the window was open,” Inigo explained. 

“‘We know?’ Who knows what? What does this mean?” Lucien did not understand. 

“That’s a Dark Brotherhood symbol,” Kaidan spat. Lucien went cold.

“The Dark Brotherhood? That guild of assassins…?”

“I’m going outside to look for her,” Inigo stated before running out of the inn, leaving a furious Kaidan with Lucien. The half giant slammed a fist into the wall, damaging the hard wood.

“Kaidan…” Lucien didn’t know what to say, or what to do. He could see the fury growing in Kaidan’s red eyes.

“Gods… DAMMIT!” Kaidan grabbed a small table in the corner of the room and threw it down, breaking off the legs, startling Lucien. “They’ve fucking KILLED HER!”

“Kaidan!” Lucien yelled, running forward and grasping at Kaidan’s oversized arm as he reached for the wardrobe. Lucien half expected him to throw him off like he had thrown the table, but to his surprise, Kaidan halted his destruction and looked down at him, still shaking with rage. 

“Put it down Kaidan. Come on, inside, no more destroying things, it doesn’t help anyone!” Lucien led Kaidan toward the inside of his room before stepping around him and closing the door. “Now tell me everything you know. Everything, every detail, every-”

“Woke up with a bad headache,” Kaidan began, pacing around Lucien’s room. “Went to check on Nox, she wasn’t answering, Inigo came out as I was callin’ for her, the door was locked, I broke the door down and she was gone…”

Lucien’s heart raced. “Was there blood? Signs of a fight?”

Kaidan shook his head. “The note and the open window as Inigo said. That was all.”

“Okay… okay.” Lucien’s thoughts began to race as fast as his pulse. “What about her effects?”

“Her what?”

“Her things. Was anything taken?”

“I’m not sure.” 

“Let’s have a look then.”

Kaidan led Lucien to Nox’s room, where the door swung broken on its hinges. Lucien glanced at the innkeeper- the man was cowering behind his counter, watching them. The two ignored him for now, taking a moment to enter the tiny room and look around.

“Detective Lucien is on the case,” Lucien muttered as he looked at the window.

“This ain’t a time for jokes, Lucien.”

The Imperial ignored Kaidan and looked around the room. Nox’s bag and dagger belt were under her bed, tucked out of sight, and her pillow was wet to the touch. As Kaidan had said, there was no blood, no signs of a struggle. Lucien popped his head out of the window, leaning forward until his shoulders were outside.

Inigo came around the corner as he did so. “Find anything?” Lucien called to him.

“No, nothing. The rain last night has washed everything away.” Inigo cursed under his breath.

“Well come back inside then.”

“I’ll check one more place and then do that.”

Lucien pulled himself back into Nox’s room. He started to speak, but seeing Kaidan again made him hesitate. The half giant, under the storm of anger inside, showed glimpses of fear.

“Chin up, Kai…”

“Chin up??” Kaidan yelled. “Nox is probably dead, and you want me to keep my chin up??”

“Will you stop shouting?”

Kaidan marched up to Lucien, towering over him. Lucien could feel his hot breath on his face. “I swore to protect Nox, and now she’s dead or somewhere terrified for her life, and you want me to keep my damn chin up?!” 

Lucien did something he never thought he’d do. He slapped Kaidan across the face. 

“Calm. Down.” Lucien was surprised at himself, terrified at Kaidan returning the blow, but his voice revealed no fear. Kaidan put a hand up to his cheek.

“You slapped me.”

“Because you’re giving in to your fear again! Look,” Lucien dropped his voice to a whisper. “You’ve told me how you feel about Nox, about how you care for her and want to share a long life together. But you’ve got to stop letting your panic dictate how you behave around her. We are likely the first to notice she’s gone, and she needs our help in finding her. She needs _you_ , Kai. So don’t act like she’s dead until you know for sure, got it?”

The door to the inn swung open and Inigo joined them. 

“Right,” Lucien began. “She was taken sometime during the rain last night, likely through the window if her room was locked. I can fit through it, which means she can and someone my stature or smaller can too. She was taken while we were asleep, and the lack of a struggle suggests she was asleep too.”

“Nox is a light sleeper,” Inigo noted. “So something kept her asleep.”

“Kept all of us asleep,” said Kaidan. “Anyone else’s food or drink taste funny last night?”

Lucien thought back. “Come to think of it, my tea was odd…”

“As was my meal,” Inigo added. “We were drugged.”

“Then I think it’s time we had a word with the innkeeper who served us,” Lucien muttered.

Kaidan stormed out of the room, Inigo and Lucien close behind. The innkeeper was not at his counter.

“Where the hell is that coward?” Kaidan shouted.

Inigo turned and ran out the door of the inn, Lucien and Kaidan following. By the time they reached the door, Inigo had wrangled the poor innkeeper to the ground before he could properly escape.

“I didn’t do it!” he cried out, guards leaving their patrols to see what was going on.

“Then where the hell is our friend?” Inigo growled, pinning the innkeeper under his knee.

“What’s going on here?” a guard shouted. Lucien looked around and noticed half of Ivarstead was looking at them. 

“Our friend was drugged and stolen in the night,” Kaidan answered, stepping forward and grabbing the innkeeper by his collar and hoisting him up, shoving the poor man into the nearby cobblestone wall. “And _this_ man was the one to serve us!”

“Please! I didn’t know they were going to kidnap her! They were going to kill me!”

“Who’s they?” Lucien ran forward, his curiosity piqued. 

“T-The Dark… The Dark Brotherhood!”

The growing crowd gasped. The guards drew their weapons, looking around, as if the assassins would pop out from behind the houses. Lucien’s mind raced once more. “What did they tell you to do? Try to remember everything exactly as it happened.”

“They… they gave me a satchel of what looked like a spice… said I had to put it in all your food, they watched me, they said if I didn’t comply they’d kill me… you’re hurting me!” the poor innkeeper cried out as Kaidan’s grasp tightened.

“And what makes you think we won’t?” Kaidan hissed.

“That’s enough Kai,” said Lucien. “He was threatened, I’m sure he was just put in a bad spot.”

“I-I was! You have to believe-”

“Be quiet,” growled Inigo. Kaidan let go of the innkeeper, who slid to the ground clutching his arm.

“Did anyone see anything last night?” Kaidan yelled out to the crowd. “Anything at all?”

No one spoke, and many began to avoid looking at the three. Lucien began to feel hopeless.

“The woman who was stolen is the same one who cleansed your barrow of evil spirits!” he cried out. “This village owes her, so if you’ve seen something, step up! She is in _danger_!”

For a beat, there was more silence. Then a young man with a long beard stepped forward.

“I don’t know if this will help,” he began, “but I had left some of my fishing supplies out here last night. I came to get them and saw two people on a horse race into the night, they went down that road.”

The man pointed to the road north of Ivarstead. The three of them looked at each other.

“If we hurry…” Inigo began.

“Go get yours things and bring me my bag and boots, and grab Nox’s things too,” Lucien commanded. Inigo and Kaidan ran inside, emerging a moment later with all their gear.

“Lead the way,” Kaidan nodded to Inigo. The three hurried off down the road, leaving Ivarstead to stare in shock as they took off.

\---

For a moment, Nox thought she had awoken somewhere in Cyrodiil. The tomb walls around her felt like home, and she laid there staring at the stone ceiling, her vision coming in and out of focus.

She turned onto her side, only to feel a stinging pain in her stomach that made her recoil and hiss. Beside her, someone shuffled to their feet, and a pale-skinned figure with blonde hair entered her blurred vision.

“Lucien?” 

A Nord woman’s face came into focus, eyes dark and narrowed in concern.

“Lucien?” Her voice had a thick Nordic accent. “No, dear. Lay down again.” The woman’s hands were strong, yet gentle, as they eased Nox into lying down on her back. Nox’s pain eased while the woman unwrapped some bandages from around her waist. “Is Lucien your friend?”

“Yes,” Nox answered, the last of the bandages coming off. She looked down at her exposed stomach, a gaping wound marring her stomach like a red wine stain on parchment. It did not bleed, however- whatever health she had siphoned from the evil dagger must have healed her internal wounds.

“Well I hope he was far from you when you fought whatever gave this to you.” The woman stood, approaching a fire she had been tending to. Shadows danced around it and Nox observed her savior- she was dressed in furs and dirt lined her face, but she moved with grace, the kind one would find in warriors and mothers who have had to fight for their place in the world. “What is your name?” Nox asked as the woman poured something from a pot into a clay mug.

“Anska.”

“And where are we, Anska?”

“In the crypt of Vokun, in High Gate Ruins, west of Dawnstar.” Anska returned to her side and set the mug down beside Nox before helping her ease into a sitting position, Nox holding the furs she realized she was wrapped in to cover herself.

“Vokun…” 

Anska handed Nox the mug, which felt warm in her hands. “Drink this. It will help you heal.”

“Vokun, dragon priest.”

“Aye.” Anska stood and returned to the fire, throwing more tinder into it, creating sparks. Nox sipped from the mug, barely tasting the bitter tea as her mind raced.

“Why are you here?”

“I’m looking for something.”

“Don’t you know dragon priests are supposed to be dangerous?”

“Funny coming from a girl who fainted in the snow wearing little more than tattered robes.” Anska looked back at Nox and smirked, making Nox smile.

“Fair point. But what is it Vokun has that you want so badly?”

“A scroll. One that may help connect my family to Ysgramor.”

Nox’s eyes went wide as she took another sip. Despite not being from Skyrim, she knew Ysgramor was an important figure to the Nords. Anska seemed quite serious about it too.

“So you’re looking to face Vokun for this? Alone?”

“Not like I can afford a team of mercenaries to help me,” Anska smiled a sad smile, returning to Nox’s side and sitting next to her. Both women now leaned on the same tomb wall. “I figure I can at least try, though.”

“I’ve heard dragon priests can be some of the most dangerous creatures,” Nox spoke. “It would be a near death sentence if one is not properly prepared.”

“How do you know anything about them?”

“You could say I’m hunting them.”

“Alone?”

Nox took a long sip, fighting back the urge to make a face as a potent amount of bitterness made her tongue wither. “No. I have friends who help me.”

“Lucien?”

“He’s one. There’s also Inigo and Kaidan.”

“Are they looking for you?”

A cold feeling followed the warmth of the tea. “I just hope they’re alright. We were in Ivarstead when I was taken by the- by some assassins.”

Anska looked at her and Nox could feel the next question before it was asked. “You don’t mean…”

“The Dark Brotherhood.”

“Gods! But you’re alive?”

“I fended off my killer. Believe me, the dagger I was holding is not mine. Vile thing.” Nox finished her drink in a gulp. 

“You’ll want to tell a guard right away. That can give them a strong lead.” Anska extended her hand for the cup, which Nox returned.

A silence fell between them, with only cracks from the fire to fill in the space. 

“I’m not from Skyrim,” Nox confessed. “Would you mind telling me more about Ysgramor?”

Anska smiled. “Where to start…”

\---

“You!” Kaidan stopped another traveler on the road leading to Morthal. “Have you seen a Breton woman? Dark hair, blue eyes, scar on her face, about this tall?” He held a hand up to his chest, marking where Nox’s head would reach.

“N-No, sorry!” The traveler scurried past Kaidan and he sighed, frustrated. He had been at this for hours now, and no one had seen or known anything about Nox. The rain had cleared track marks, so the three of them had decided to split up. Kaidan had gone towards Morthal, Lucien north to Dawnstar, and Inigo east toward Windhelm. They were going to meet with Kaidan soon, and he hoped beyond hope that someone had found something.

 _You better be okay, Nox._ Kaidan paced around the road, trying not to let his thoughts get to him. Lucien was right- they didn’t know if she was dead yet, and believing she was did nothing for them. Besides, Nox was a fighter, a fierce one at that. It’s part of why Kaidan liked her- she wasn’t about to wait around for rescue. 

“You there!”

Kaidan looked up and saw a Nord man running toward him, terrified and unarmed. “You! Please, help me!”

Kaidan met him halfway, noting rope marks on the man’s wrists. “What happened?” Kaidan demanded. 

“The Dark Brotherhood-”

Kaidan grasped the man’s shoulders. “Was there a woman there? Dark hair, blue eyes, Breton…?” 

“Y-Yes! Yes she was there! She’s the one who freed me!”

“Kaidan!”

The half giant looked behind him, not letting go of the man. Lucien and Inigo were running towards him.

“What are you…?” Lucien began.

“He’s seen Nox.” Kaidan pulled the man around to have him face the others.

“He has! Oh thank the divines! Tell us everything you know, please!”

“I-I…” the man stammered. He was shaking. Inigo handed him his waterskin, which he took and drank from before continuing. 

“We were kidnapped by Astrid, leader of the Dark Brotherhood. Me an’ two others.” He held up his wrists, showing the rope marks. “That girl you’re talking about… Astrid was telling her to kill one of us, something about murdering an orphanage headmistress… the girl kept trying to talk to her, then they fought…”

“Gods…” Lucien muttered.

“The girl won the fight and cut us free, but she didn’t look good… there was… blood, so much blood… we just ran off…”

“And ya didn’t think to wait for her?” Kaidan growled.

“Please, it was wrong of me I know! But I was afraid, we were all afraid!”

“Where did you come from?” Lucien stepped forward, demanding. 

“The swamps, just a bit Northwest of here…” 

“We’d best go.” Kaidan took off into the swamps, Lucien giving a parting thanks before following. Inigo looked at the wretch of a man and reached into his pocket.

“Here,” he said, stuffing a handful of gold into the man’s hands. “Follow this road and go south at the mountain bend to Ivarstead. It should be a clear path.”

“T-Thank you…” the man whispered as Inigo ran past him. 

The swamps were full of nasty things like webs and spiky grass, but they powered through the muddy, wet terrain, Inigo at one point taking the lead. His nose had begun to pick up a scent, and it led them forward until they found an upturned rowboat.

“This must be how they avoided the roads when the rain stopped,” Kaidan wondered.

Inigo nodded. Then a new smell appeared.

“Smoke.”

“What Inigo?”

“I smell smoke. Come on.”

He took off through murky water and moss-covered hills, shooting down spiders as they came, though he found no joy in their deaths today. He was the first to come upon the scene of the burnt down shack, which still smouldered and crackled from heat that lingered within its remaining beams.

“Gods…!”

Lucien and Kaidan finally caught up. Inigo stepped forward.

“Stay back, this is too dangerous.”

The two obeyed and let him wander into the unsteady structure, looking around the room. Everything was burned, and on the floor before him was an equally burnt corpse, one that made him afraid for a moment before he realized something about it.

Emerging from the wreckage, Inigo shook the smoky smell from his whiskers. “Nox wasn’t in there. There’s only one body, and it’s placed like a buried body would be. She must have burned the place to prevent it from being raised.”

Kaidan began to wander around the perimeter as Lucien discussed the scene with Inigo. “Would Nox really burn something this big though? Rather than just a body?”

“The swamp is too wet for it,” Inigo reasoned. 

“Still… I don’t distrust your judgment, but that seems to be a bit much for Nox.”

“Not if she was in shock.”

Inigo and Lucien turned to see Kaidan by a low tree. They approached and saw a scrap of Nox’s robes caught in one of its branches, dried blood keeping it from fluttering in the breeze. 

They said nothing. There was nothing else to say. All they could do now was go forward, and hope.

\---

Nox had fallen asleep again. Anska was also sleeping now, her fire low. The two had bonded over her telling the story of Ysgramor, and Nox had found comfort in Anska’s almost motherly nature. 

Risking the pain, Nox stood and moved over to the fire, adding a log to it from the meager pile Anska had created some time ago. It would be maybe a day before she would run out. Guilt stirred in the Whisper girl. If it hadn’t been for her, Anska would have had more time to face Vokun.

Still, Nox’s training told her that Vokun would be no easy opponent. Even with the magic Anska knew, something told Nox it would not be enough. She swore to help Anska attain her scroll, even if she would have to wait with her until she was healed. Besides, the dragon priests _were_ why she was in Skyrim at all. It would be unwise to let the opportunity pass her by to take one down.

Nox tied the furs she had been resting in around her, creating an almost bandit-like outfit. Her robes had been close to ruined, and were barely warm enough for the cold weather outside. She emerged from the tomb entrance now, wanting some fresh air.

The cold stung her face, but Nox couldn’t help but have her breath taken away by how beautiful the world was. The snow gleamed in the light of the twin moons, and the stars sparkled like gems across a velvet dark sky painted by galaxies of magic. It was a view she could never have had in Cyrodiil, and certainly not one in her crypts. 

Nox stepped out into the snow, enjoying the crunch of it under her boots. The lightest wind picked up and played with her hair. She closed her eyes, breathed in, and smiled.

When Nox opened her eyes, she saw a blonde Imperial chasing a purple petal just a bit away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nox is a fictional character of my creation, based on a Dragonborn creation for the Elder Scrolls V- Skyrim.
> 
> Kaidan is a modded follower created by livtempleton. https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrimspecialedition/users/18913224
> 
> Lucien is a modded follower created by Joseph Russell. https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrimspecialedition/users/4958252
> 
> Inigo is a modded follower created by SmartBlueCat. https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrimspecialedition/mods/1461
> 
> Some of Nox's spells and abilities are based off of the Shadow Spell Package mod: https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrimspecialedition/mods/13299
> 
> Skyrim and all related factors are the creation of Bethesda and respective owners.


	21. Author Hiatus

Hello readers,

I first want to say thank you for reading the story of Nox thus far. Nox is a very special character of mine, the first Dragonborn who gave me true enjoyment while playing Skyrim, and sharing elements of my playthrough in this fanfic have been a joy to write. I hope reading her story has given you enjoyment during this difficult year.

However, it will be some time before I continue the fanfiction. The reason is, in my opinion, an exciting one- thanks to support from my professors as I pursue graduate school, I have been selected to study towards the Digital Studies Certification my graduate program offers in addition to my normal MA, with the intention of creating Nox as a follower mod for Nexus Mod Manager. It is my hope and intention to have a playable mod within this next year, hopefully one worthy of your expectations. Progress on it has already begun. However, between this work and my normal graduate work, as well as part-time work to pay rent, I cannot commit to writing this fanfiction without cutting corners. In the spirit of creating better things, _Nox, Whisper of Ar'kay_ will be on hiatus for an indeterminate amount of time. 

You can follow my writing progress on Twitter, @mahugheswrites if you would like. 

I want to give extra thanks to livtempleton, Joseph Russell, and SmartBlueCat, creators of Kaidan, Lucien, and Inigo respectively. Their follower mods have been great inspiration and good friends in lonely times, and helped me find my current friends. I highly recommend you try them if you have not!

Arkay guide you,

Eir_rose39


End file.
